


Seigaku academy

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Seigaku acaba de convertirse en una escuela mixta para alfas, betas y omegas por primera vez en la historia y no sólo la escuela ha tenido que abrirse a una educación mixta con omegas si no sus clubes también ¿Cómo reaccionaran los chicos del club de tenis cuando el club de tenis omega se fusione con el de ellos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** Seigaku Academy es un fic basado en Prince Of Tennis el cual obviamente no es de mi propiedad. Solo la historia en la que se desarollan los personajes es mia.

 

** Omegaverso **

Este fic es un Omegaverso de Prince of Tennis, lo primero que debo decir es que el concepto de omegaverso no es mío, es un famdon que ha proliferado mucho sobre todo en los fic en inglés. Os explicaré un poco de lo que es el omegaverso (explicación sacada de copy-paste de google)

  
El Alfa/Omega, Alfa/Beta/Omega u Omegaverso es un tipo de universo alternativo que surgió en el fandom de  _Supernatural_  y se ha ido extendiendo por otros como  _Inception_ ,  _X-Men: First Class_ ,  _Sherlock_ ,  _Teen Wolf_ …  
  
Los datos más básicos son que las personas (o por lo menos los hombres) se dividen en Alfas y Omegas (o Alfas, Betas y Omegas). Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente hablando y en ocasiones tienen un bulbo en la base del pene como los perros y otros cánidos (esta característica proviene de los fics de licántropos). Los Omegas son los sumisos, entran en celo y pueden quedarse embarazados. Si hay Betas, son un punto intermedio entre Alfas y Omegas.  
  
El Omegaverso puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes, sociedades en las que la mayoría de los Betas resienten a los Alfas y Omegas por ser considerados ~especiales~, mundos que son prácticamente como el nuestro donde la gente aspira a la igualdad entre clases…  
  
La mayor parte de los fics Alfa/Omega contienen slash con mpreg. Dependiendo de los autores las mujeres pueden no existir, ser todas Omegas, ser Omegas y Betas o incluso ser Alfas (en este caso, según el universo, las mujeres Alfa pueden tener pene e incluso ser capaces de producir semen).  
  
Elementos que  _pueden_  encontrarse en el Omegaverso:  
    · Jerarquías sociales basadas en la biología/orientación sexual;  
    · licantropía;  
    · Estro en humanos (personas entrando en celo);  
    · Mpreg (embarazo masculino);  
    · Knotting (penes con bulbo);  
    · Comportamientos animalísticos (en particular durante la época de celo);  
    · Sentidos agudizados (en particular el olfato);  
    · Futanari (mujeres con pene, en particular si son Alfas);  
    · Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas;  
    · Dub-con y non-con;  
    · Embarazo forzado;  
    · Embarazos múltiples;  
    · Feminización de personajes masculinos;  
    · Unión y reproducción controladas por el gobierno.

 

\----

 

**En mi fic en particular son:**

**Los alfas**  son los dominantes sexualmente; tienden a ser físicamente fuerte y tienen algunos poderes de alfa que irán descubriendo a lo largo de la historia.

 **Los Omegas** : Son sexualmente sumiso (pero sólo sexualmente) entran en época de celo dos veces al año desde que su cuerpo está listo para reproducirse que sería entre los 13 y 14 años. Tienen algunas peculiaridades cuando están a punto de entrar en celo (que es lo que alerta a su familia de que la época del celo se acerca) algo así como las mujeres con nuestro síndrome pre-menstruar que grita a viva voz que esos días se vienen XD.

 **Los Betas:**  Se podría decir que son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos y obedecer a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.

 

También encontraran mucho de:

Estro en humanos (o sea celo, dado que los omegas en mi fic padecen de celo)  
Mpreg (Embarazo masculino)

Knotting  (Penes con bulbo, juju alfas quedandose un ratito pegados a su omega para darles mimitos después del orgasmo)

Sentidos agudizados en especial el olfato (un alfa puede oler a un omega y su temporada de calor a metros de distancia es por eso que son tan sensibles a las feromonas y los omegas a las feromonas alfas también)

Comportamiento anomalístico (en particular en la época de celo) esto se debe a que aquí los seres humanos descienden de los animales (así como nosotros) y están más en contacto con su lado animal haciendo algunas cosas por instinto como aparearse.

Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas (si encuentras a tu alma gemela. Hay gente que nunca las encuentra)

Y ya veremos que más, espero disfruten la historia.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

 

-Los Omegas no son menos que los alfas. -advirtió Nanjiro Echizen muy serio. A nadie le extrañaba, después de todo Nanjiro sólo tenía un hijo Ryoma Echizen y bien sabido por todos era que el joven era un omega.

 

-Nadie está diciendo eso Nanjiro. -dijo Taro Sakaki serio-. Sólo no creo que sea buena idea volver el Seishun gakuen una escuela mixta. -aseguró-. Los Omegas están bien teniendo sus propios colegios y los alfas y betas los suyos. Debemos proteger a nuestros omegas y así es mucho más seguro.

 

-Así sólo fomentamos más la cultura sexista. -aseguró Nanjiro al consejo-. Abriendo una escuela mixta donde tanto omegas como alfas y betas estudien y hagan las actividades de los clubes juntos, fomentaremos una cultura de más igualdad.

 

-Pero olvidas que no son iguales Nanjiro, un alfa no tiene celo, ni se queda embarazado como un omega. -le recordó Taro Sakaki.

 

-Bueno, es cierto que los Omegas tienen celo y los alfas son débiles a este, es cierto que los omegas se pueden quedar embarazados, pero también es cierto que alfas, omegas y betas son seres humanos por igual, los hay inteligentes, idiotas, lindos, feos; hay de todo tipo. Volver el Seishun Gakuen una escuela mixta será algo bueno tanto para alfas y omegas -aseguró Nanjiro.

 

-Bien -interumpió Sumire Ryuzaki, la presidenta del consejo educacional-, es hora de llevar esto a votación. -dictaminó.

 

Los tiempos estaban cambiando, al principio los omegas eran guardados celosamente como la mercancía valiosa que eran, sólo se les enseñaba a cuidar de los hijos y a hacer las tareas del hogar, con el tiempo y gracias a las organizaciones de derechos humanos se les fue permitiendo una educación básica, dado que muchos omegas, al ser propiedad de sus alfas, eran maltratados por estos, llevando a algunos hacia al suicidio. Luego de la educación básica se avanzó a darles una educación completa. Ahora había universidades para omegas y otras para alfas y betas. Había omegas profesionales, así como alfas, aunque estaba en la naturaleza de los omegas ser más caseros, inclinarse al matrimonio, la familia y los hijos. Aun así muchos podían optar por profesiones si así lo querían, la igualdad de derechos se habían alcanzado con los años. No era raro que la mayoría de los omegas que querían trabajar, optaran por trabajos que les permitieran estar en su hogar, pero otros preferían salir a trabajar.

 

Claro que tenían sus derechos. Los omegas en su temporada de celo estaban excusados de presentarse a trabajar, nadie podría hacerlo con un omega en celo al lado, la mayoría (sobre todo si eran alfas) sólo pelearían por podérselo follar. Un omega tenía derecho a baja por maternidad entre otras cosas. Pero a pesar de lo mucho que se había avanzado con la igualdad de derechos, no se podía decir que se había logrado todo.

 

Los Omegas seguían teniendo sus propias escuelas y universidades, los torneos inter-escolares nunca eran mixtos. Era eso lo que se luchaba hoy, convertir el Seishun Gakuen, mejor conocido como el Seigaku, en una escuela mixta donde tanto omegas, como alfas y betas fueran a estudiar juntos, tomaran sus clases juntos y actividades del club, era un proyecto de prueba, pero muchos estaban convencidos que era una nueva forma de enseñarles a los alfas que a pesar de las peculiaridades físicas de los omegas y su naturaleza, mentalmente eran iguales.

 

Los más conservadores, que por su parte solo querían proteger la virtud de los omegas de cualquier posible daño, no estaban de acuerdo con que alfas, betas y omegas se juntaran siendo tan jóvenes, opinaba que el único momento donde se debían juntar era cuando los omegas eran adultos y tenían las armas para saber cómo tratar y evadir a un alfa.

 

Para alegría de Nanjiro Echizen, que sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo, su propuesta fue aprobada por mayoría de votos. Ese agosto, cuando comenzaran las clases, Seigaku abriría por primera vez sus puertas como un colegio mixtos.

 

**Continuará…**

 

 


	3. Capítulo 1: Reacciones

**Capítulo 1: Reacciones**

 

 

Las clases aún no habían empezado. Eran las vacaciones de verano, pero algunos clubes, sobre todo los de deportes como el club de tenis del Seigaku, tenían prácticas de verano. Oni Jujiro, el coach del equipo de tenis, miró a sus jugadores serios cuando les ordenó detener el entrenamiento y acercarse. Tenía que darles la noticia que le habían comunicado ayer.

 

-Entrenador -le saludó el siempre serio Tezuka Kunimitsu cuando los hubo reunido a todos, todos haciendo un semi círculo frente al alto pelirrojo que era su entrenador.

 

-Chicos, tengo una noticia que darles -les dijo Oni algo incómodo, ni el mismo sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la noticia- ¿Ustedes conocen la academia Rikkaidai? -preguntó.

 

Todos los chicos asintieron, algunos con sonrisillas. Claro que todos sabían de la academia Rikkaidai, era la pequeña academia de Omegas del área. Era pequeña por que el número de omegas en esa área no era precisamente muy grande. Muchos trataban de echar algún vistazo dentro de la academia y ver a algún lindo omega alguna vez… sin ningún éxito.

 

-Pues en el nuevo comienzo escolar el Rikkaidai cerrara sus puertas por que se fusionará con el Seigaku. Desde este nuevo año Seigaku será una escuela mixta para Alfas, Betas y Omegas -les informo-. La primera en su historia. –les informó. 

 

Todos los jóvenes alfas ahí reunidos se miraron entre ellos impresionados.

 

-Entrenador -tomó la palabra Inui Sadaharu uno de los dos Data man del grupo- ¿Es en serio? ¿Omegas estudiando en Seigaku? -preguntó y si alguien hubiese podido ver detrás de sus gafas abrían visto que sus ojos brillaban.

 

-Sí, así es -dijo Oni e hizo una mueca cuando varios de los chicos empezaron a celebrar la noticia con verdadera alegría. Los más alegres eran Oshitari Yushi, Oshitari Kenya y Sengoku Kiyosumi que les faltaba ponerse a bailar un giga para celebrarlo más. Otros más serios como el capitán Tezuka y el sub-capitan Sanada Genchiro se veían algo desconcertados con la noticia aunque como a todo buen alfa, se veía que no les desagradaba nada. Claro que no les iba a desagradar al menos esa parte de la noticia, a él también le hubiese gustado cuando era un estudiante. Tener lindos omegas adolecentes y hormonales en la escuela cuando él era también un alfa en la edad de las hormonas.

 

-Sí, eso es genial -dijo Oshitari en voz alta. Oni ocultó una sonrisa, ahora venía el momento donde les tenía que dar la mala noticia.

 

-Pero eso no es todo, chicos -levantó las manos Oni ordenándoles silencio que fue obedecido de inmediato-. Se nos ha ordenado hacer sentir cómodos a los omega y por lo tanto sus clubes se fusionarán con los nuestros. -les informó.

 

-Dígame que no tienen club de tenis -notó de inmediato Sanda muy serio.

 

-Sí, lo tienen -suspiró Oni-. Así que se nos han dado órdenes de que su club se fusione con el nuestro -informó el pelirrojo.

 

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron varios de los muchachos a la vez.

 

-¿Omegas jugando al tenis? -preguntó Shishido Ryou con expresión de desconcierto. 

 

-¿Cómo titulares? -cuestiono Yanagi Renji con el entrecejo fruncido.

 

-¿Qué demonios se supone que hará un omega en un torneo oficial? -preguntó Yagyu Hiroshi- Nosotros competimos contra otras escuelas de alfas y betas -les recordó.

 

-Así es, si juegan en un torneo contra escuelas con nosotros, los otros alfas los aplastaran -dijo Oshitari serio- ¿O es que ahora todas las escuelas serán mixtas? -cuestionó. Todos miraron a Oni con curiosidad por la respuesta.

 

-No, por ahora sólo nosotros. Seremos la primera escuela mixta, y somos casi un sujeto de prueba. Si funciona abrirán más escuelas mixtas, sino, se volverá a la separación educacional seguramente -les informó Oni.

 

-Pues es definitivo, profesor -dijo Sengoku-. Me encantan los omegas, casi más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, pero nuestros rivales son muchas veces muy fuertes, los aplastarían si jugaran contra ellos, además sería desastroso para nuestro club, seguro perderíamos los juegos que jugaran los omegas -se quejó.

 

-Bueno, sólo tenemos que dejarlos entrar al club, no jugar -los interrumpió Akutsu Jin aburrido-. Miren el lado positivo, la verdad es que gerentes nos hacen falta, no tenemos quien se encargue de las bebidas y las toallas. Y ni hablar del fastidio de recoger las pelotas y las redes -les recordó, los omegas bien podían hacer eso, después de todo estaba en los instintos de los omegas cuidar de los alfas ¿no?

 

Todos miraron a Akutsu impresionados. La verdad el chico agresivo de vez en cuando podía decir cosas inteligentes.

 

-Pues la verdad, Akutsu tiene razón -asintió Momoshiro Takeshi-. La vez que nos rifamos a ver quién se encargaba de eso, salieron Inui y Yanagi y casi nos envenenan cuando cambiaron nuestras botellas de agua por sus brebajes -les recordó y la mitad del equipo se estremeció con ese recuerdo, la otra mitad tenían cara de póker, pero por dentro también se estremecieron secretamente.

 

-Pues la verdad así si no me molestaría que se unieran a nuestro club -confesó Tachibana Kippei, la verdad tener lindos omegas cuidando de ellos se escuchaba muy bien.

 

-¿Usted qué cree, entrenador? -le preguntó Kenya a Oni.

 

-Pues podríamos ver, pero no creo estén muy contentos por esto, al parecer los omegas del Rikkaidai son los bi-campeones de tenis de la categoría Omega -les informó.

 

-¿Así que entonces son buenos jugando al tenis? -preguntó Tezuka serio.

 

-En la categoría Omega sí, mucho -asintió Oni.

 

-Sí,  pero eso es en la categoría Omega, donde juegan con omegas como ellos -les recordó Senri Chitose no fuera Tezuka a simpatizar mucho con los omegas y les dejara jugar, eso sería desastroso para el club. No podían permitirse perder este año, querían ganar las nacionales.

 

-Si jugaran contra alfas e incluso betas podría ser peligroso para la salud física de los omegas -dijo Shiraishi pensativo.

 

-Sí, imagínate que les tocara jugar contra una bestia como Akutsu o como Momoshiro -dijo Shishido ganándose miradas torvas de los mencionados, pero eran dos de los chicos con uno de los juegos más agresivos y fuertes del Seigaku.

 

-Bueno eso es cierto -asintió Sanada serio, todo buen alfa debía proteger a los omegas y las canchas de tenis alfas y betas no eran lugar para los omegas. Los dejarían como gerentes del club, buena falta que les hacía después de todo.

 

-Bueno -dijo Oni dudoso, tenía la impresión de que no sería tan fácil, pero se podía tener fe después de todo ¿no?

 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de organizar el club para la llegada de los omegas y desglosar sus tareas como gerentes para informárselas cuando lleguen -dijo Tezuka serio mirando a  su vice-capitan que asintió eso era trabajo de ellos.

 

-Para el uniforme de los omegas…. ¿Pueden usar short? -preguntó Sengoku esperanzado.

 

-No -dijo Sanda serio-, ninguno de ustedes se pasara de pervertido con nuestros nuevos gerentes. -les advirtió, sobre todo a los primos Oshitari y a Sengoku-. Los trataremos con respetos y les haremos sentir bienvenidos como nuestros nuevos gerentes ¿Entendido? -preguntó serio.

 

-Sí, fuku-buchu -respondieron todos como buenos soldaditos.

 

Pobres e inocentes chicos del Seigaku que realmente pensaban que sería así de fácil. No tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima. Ellos pensaban que todos los omegas eran como sus “madres” pero no tenían ni idea de lo que era lidiar día a día con omegas adolecentes y hormonales… ¿Gerentes? Ja, ya verían si los omegas aceptaban semejante blasfemia.

 

**Continuará…**

 


	4. Capítulo 2: Omegas

**Capítulo 2: Omegas**

 

El entrenador Kanata Irie subió al autobús acomodándose los lentes de aumento sobre sus ojos dorados y contó las cabezas para asegurarse de que no le faltaba ninguno de sus chicos del club de tenis. Ahí estaban los dieciséis, así que tomó asiento junto a Yukimura Seiichi, el capitán del equipo de tenis y le indicó al chofer del autobús que podían partir.

 

Por el espejo Kanata podía ver a sus chicos, hasta el final estaban los dos ases de primer año Ryoma Echizen junto a Kintaro Tooyama. Kintaro hablaba a dos mil revoluciones por segundo y Ryoma sólo se tomaba un ponta ignorándolo. Al otro lado estaban sentados Hikaru Zaisen y Kawamura Takashi en silencio. Eiji Kikumaru y Gakuto Mukahi compartían asientos hablando seguramente de sus acrobacias en el último partido; ellos solían hacer parejas en dobles. Chotaro Otoori y Dan Taichi platicaban seguramente del Seigaku, ambos habían sido los que más entusiasmados se habían mostrado por la fusión de la escuela y los clubes. Kamio Akira y Kaoru Kaidoh compartían asiento, Kamio traía puesto su Mp4 escuchando música y Kaidoh tenía los ojos cerrados reposando. Masaharu Niou y Fuji Syusuke conversaban, mientras que Kirihara roncaba sobre el hombro de Ibu Shinji que sólo murmuraba cosas, seguramente quejándose por lo temprano que era y mas en verano. Mientras en el asiento de atrás de ellos estaba Atobe Keigo el sub-capitán quien revisaba los papeles que le pasaba Yukimura.

 

Kanata Irie había reunido a los chicos del club para ir a conocer Seigaku, le parecía bien que si los dos clubes ahora iban a ser uno, los titulares de ambos equipos se conocieran, algunos habían tomado la noticia con alegría, otro con recelo. Kanata rezaba al cielo por que todo saliera bien, así como tenía chicos muy dulces como Chotaro y Dan, tenía otros que eran demonios como Kirihara, Yukimura y Fuji.

 

El viaje hasta el Seigaku transcurrió sin problemas, Kanata ya había hablado con Oni Jujiro por teléfono para organizar el encuentro de ambos equipos de tenis. Pronto llegaron a la escuela que pronto sería su hogar y Kanata bajó con el resto de los estudiantes.

 

-¿Kanata Irie-san? -preguntó un alto hombre de cabello negro, ojos grises y expresión seria. Kanata asintió- Bienvenidos a Seigaku, soy Tokugawa Kazuya, consejero de la escuela -se presentó-. Y él –señaló al hombre a su lado-, Yamato Yudai es el enfermero de la escuela. -presento al hombre de expresión amable, ojos chocolate y cabello rubio-rojizo con una pequeña cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

 

-Por aquí por favor -les indicó Yamato con una sonrisa a todos los omegas tanto jugadores adolecentes como el entrenador rubio-. Os llevaremos a las canchas de tenis, ahí está el equipo y Oni -les informó.

 

-Gracias -asintió Kanata con una sonrisa y ordenadamente les siguieron hasta las canchas de tenis del Seigaku era bastante impresionante, eran bastante grandes y se notaban bien equipadas, a Kanata le gustó, al menos eran tan buenas como las de  Rikkaidai, cosa que le preocupaba con todo esto del cambio de escuela.

 

-Oni -llamó Yamato a un enorme pelirrojo o al menos así le pareció a Kanata-, llegaron los chicos de Rikkaidai-. Kanata-san él es Oni Jujiro, el entrenador del equipo del Seigaku. Oni, él es Kanata Irie, el entrenador del quipo del Rikkaidai, pronto tu compañero de trabajo -les presentó Yamato-. Bueno nosotros nos vamos. -se despidió tomando de la mano al siempre serio Tokugawa y arrastrándolo de ahí.

 

-Mucho gusto Jujiro-sama -le tendió su mano Kanata.

 

-El gusto es mío -dijo Oni tomando con suavidad la mano del pequeño rubio de lentes con miedo de lastimarlo.

 

-Chicos -llamó con voz fuerte Oni a los dieciséis chicos que formaban el club de tenis de Seigaku y estos se apresuraron a dejar el entrenamiento para acercarse en orden, perfectamente formados-. Saluden al entrenador Irie y a vuestros nuevos compañeros -ordenó Oni.

 

Los jóvenes hicieron una reverencia hacia el rubio y los chicos parados detrás de este. A una señal de Kanata sus chicos devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma.

 

-Espero que cuiden de mis chicos -les dijo Kanata con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Él es Tezuka, el capitán de Seigaku -presentó Oni al joven castaño que se acercó a ellos- y él es Sanada Geinshiiro el sub-capitan, cualquier cosa que puedan llegar a necesitar no duden en comunicárselas. -les dijo Oni amablemente a los jóvenes omegas-. Vengan os mostrare las instalaciones primero que todo -invitó a los de Rikkaidai-. Vuelvan al entrenamiento -ordenó a sus chicos, menos a Tezuka que los acompañaría, Sanada se quedaría vigilándolos.

 

-Esos son los vestuarios y las duchas de los chicos -les señaló Oni, era un edificio largo de un pie con dos puertas- y este es el de ustedes. -señaló a los omegas. Antes eso solía ser un solo vestuario pero habían levantado una pared para dividirlo en dos, tanto las duchas como el vestuario en sí, para darle más privacidad a los omegas-. Si algún alfa se pasa de listo y trata de entrar aquí, sólo tienen que decírmelo. -les aseguró Oni ganándose una sonrisa agradecida de Kanata, parecía que todo saldría mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

 

-¿Quién es vuestro capitán? -preguntó Tezuka mirando a los omegas con curiosidad aunque su seria expresión no dejaba entrever esta emoción.

 

-Ese soy yo, Yukimura Seichii -se presentó un pelivioleta- y él es mi compañero el sub-capitan Atobe Keigo -señaló al peligris de coqueto lunar a su lado. 

 

-Bien, agradeceré que me de las medidas de los uniformes de los jóvenes de su equipo, así podrán tener sus uniformes listos para cuando lleguen aquí al comienzo de las clases -informó Tezuka, por toda respuesta Yukimura le pasó un papel.

 

-Ahí las tienes -dijo ya se habían adelantado. Tezuka asintió aprobatoriamente.

 

-¿Vamos a ver las canchas ahora? Así podrán ver un poco del entrenamiento -les dijo Oni a los chicos omegas que asintieron, eso era lo que más esperaban. Todos volvieron a las canchas donde los de Seigaku habían vuelto al entrenamiento.

 

-Unámonos al entrenamiento Koshimae -gritaba lleno de emoción saltando Kintaro Tooyama jalando del brazo a Ryoma. Ryoma no dijo nada, pero se dejó arrastrar por Kintaro lo que en el idioma de Ryoma era un “está bien”.

 

-Kintaro, cálmate -le ordenó Yukimura serio-. Vinimos a mirar no a molestar, aun no somos parte de Seigaku -le recordó, logrando pucheros inconformes del escandaloso y salvaje chico pelirrojo.

 

-Sobre eso… -Oni miró a Tezuka, él no les daría la noticia.

 

-Estamos muy contentos de que se unan a nuestro equipo -dijo Tezuka diplomáticamente-. Nos venía haciendo falta una mano más suave por aquí, nunca habíamos tenido gerentes. -les dijo y trató de poner una expresión amable, sin mucho éxito. Él era serio por naturaleza.

 

-¿Gerentes? -preguntó Yukimura mientras volvía su rostro serio hacia Tezuka y no fue el único, casi se pudo escuchar los cuellos de Fuji y Kirihara crujir por la rapidez con que voltearon a fulminar con la mirada a Kunimitsu, de hecho, de pronto todo el ambiente se había vuelto tenso y los de Seigaku habían dejado de entrenar viendo al grupo de omegas–. Somos jugadores de tenis… no sólo jugadores de tenis, somos bi-campeones del campeonato nacional de Japon de la categoría juvenil por dos años consecutivos -le advirtió con los puños apretados en sus costados.

 

-Me disculpo si los ofendí -dijo Tezuka tan diplomático como siempre-, no insinuaba lo contrario, estoy seguro de que vosotros sois excelentes jugadores, en las categorías Omega… tratar de competir con alfas sería suicidio. Y lamento decirles que Seigaku, al ser la única escuela mixta por ahora, todos los juegos que tendremos serán con equipos alfas y betas -le recordó de forma razonable.

 

-Mada, mada, dane -se escuchó la vos de Ryoma, hasta el serio Ryoma estaba en pie de guerra ahora.

 

-Shhhh -ese era Kaidoh y Kanata no tenía que voltear para saberlo.

 

-Chicos, calmémonos. -susurró Chotaro nervioso. Dan se había pegado a él de inmediato, todos estaban en pie de guerra en el equipo ahora mismo.

 

-¿Eso crees en serio, plebeyo? -preguntó Atobe indignado. Y sin dejarle contestar porque era obvio que eso era lo que creían esa bola de alfas palurdos al completo, siguió hablando- Ustedes son un equipo en su total de alfas ¿no? -le preguntó serio.

 

-Casi en su totalidad, tenemos y hemos tenido algún beta en alguna ocasión -asintió Sanada serio que se había parado junto a Tezuka.

 

Atoba intercambio una mirada con Yukimura que asintió dándole su autorización.

 

-Ya que es así y ustedes creen que no tenemos la fuerza para enfrentar a otros alfas ¿Por qué no lo demostramos aquí y ahora? Tengamos un torneo entre alfas y omegas. -los retos Atobe con esa prepotencia que sólo podía tener él-. Si ustedes ganan aceptaremos ser los gerentes de este club de segunda, si nosotros ganamos seremos jugadores titulares también y jugaremos en los torneos.

 

-Chicos, esperen -los trató de detener Kanata-, tenemos que comportarnos. Sólo estamos aquí de visita -trató de hacerlos razonar, mejor que el luego conversara con Oni que este viera el talento de sus chicos y listo, no había que llegar a los extremos de enfrentarse; se supone que todos serian compañeros.

 

Por su parte Oni suspiró, hubiese preferido ahorrarles ese mal trago a los omegas, pero era mejor que vieran desde ya la diferencia de fuerza.

 

-Creo que lo mejor para todos será que hagan este duelo -opino Oni. Kanata le miró y luego a sus chicos y suspiró.

 

-Que conste que traté de impedirlo -suspiró y asintió, sus chicos se quitaron las chaquetas quedando con el uniforme del Rikkaidai y sacando sus raquetas de las mochilas.

 

-Ambos equipos tienen dieciséis miembros. -le informo Fuji a Yukimura, había contabilizado a los alfas rápidamente.

 

Yukimura asintió.

 

-Bien –llamó la atención de Tezuka-, ya que tenemos dieciséis miembros ustedes y nosotros, ¿qué tal si jugamos cinco dobles y seis individuales?

 

Tezuka asintió.

 

-Lo dividiremos en dos set, uno de cinco y otro de seis juegos cada uno ¿Te parece? -le propuso Tezuka. Yukimura asintió-. El primer set tendrá dos dobles y tres individuales, el segundo tendrá tres dobles y tres individuales. –informó Tezuka.

 

-Entrenador -asintió Yukimura en acuerdo.

 

-Vale -se acomodó Kanata sus lentes con otro suspiro.

 

–Para el primer set: Dobles dos lo jugaran Kaoru Kaidoh y Kirihara Akaya, dobles uno Eiji Kikumaru y Chotaro Otoori. Individuales tres Dan Taichi, individuales dos Ryoma Echizen e Individuales uno Syusuke Eiji.-les anunció-. Para el segundo set, dobles tres lo jugaran Ibu Shinji y Kamio Akira, Dobles dos Gakuto Mukahi y Masaharu Niou, dobles tres Kawamura Takashi y Hikaru Zaisen. Individuales tres Atobe Keigo, Individuales dos Kintaro Tooyama e individuales uno Yukimura Seiichi -los asignó a todos.

 

Oni asintió.

 

-Del equipo alfa de Seigaku para el primer set: dobles dos lo jugaran Yanagi Renji e Inui Sadaharu, dobles uno Oshi Shuichiro y Shishido Ryou, individuales tres Akutsu Jin, Individuales dos Momoshiro Takeshi, individuales uno Tezuka Kunimitsu.-asignó a los del primer set-. Para el segundo set dobles tres lo jugaran Kippei Tachibana y Chitose Senri, dobles dos Oshitari Yushi y Yagyu Hiroshi, dobles uno Kenya Oshitari y Sengoku Kiyosumi. Individuales tres Kabaji Munehiro individuales dos Shiriaishi Kuranosuke e individuales uno Sanada Genshiiro. Se jugaran todos los partidos y se tendrá en cuenta el resultado total de cada partido. -indicó el alto pelirrojo.

 

**Continuará…**

 


	5. Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento primer set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y comienzan los duelos de tenis, yo no se mucho de tenis pero espero que les guste como quedaron ^^

**Capítulo 3: Enfrentamiento primer set**

 

-Dado el número de encuentro, y que contamos con varias canchas a 10 minutos del primer set de dobles empezaremos en la próxima cancha el segundo. -propuso Oni sólo por amabilidad, no creía que los omegas le dudaran 10 minutos a sus chicos- ¿Desea usted ser el árbitro? -le preguntó Oni amablemente a Kanata.

 

-Mejor usted -le dijo Kanata con una sonrisa negando suavemente con la cabeza. Oni asintió-. Yo tomaré la segunda cancha cuando comience el segundo juego de dobles.

 

-Yanagi, Inui -llamó a los chicos de la data del equipo. El pelinegro de lentes y el castaño de ojos cerrados se acercaron al entrenador de inmediato. Oni miró hacia los dos omegas que jugarían el primer set de dobles, Kaoru Kaidoh y Kirihara Akaya, Oni tenía buena memoria para los nombres-. No sean muy duros, recuerden que son omegas. -les recordó. Inui y Yanagi asintieron en acuerdo. Los cuatro jóvenes se acercaron mientras Akaya adelantaba su raqueta.

 

-¿Arriba o abajo? -preguntó para decidir el lado de la cancha y quienes tenían el saque.

 

Yanagi e Inui se miraron teniendo en cuenta la forma en que el chico de cabellos de alga sostenía la raqueta no había duda de cómo esta caería. Inui negó con la cabeza, Yanagi asintió en acuerdo con su compañero.

 

-Boca abajo. -dijo eligiendo el lado perdedor, efectivamente la K de Kirihara quedo bocarriba.

 

-El saque es nuestro, elegimos este lado de la cancha -dijo Kirihara después de mirar a Kaoru que asintió.

 

Cada uno se ubico.

 

-Saque para Kirihara de Rikkaida -pronunció Oni dando comienzo al juego.

 

Kirihara comenzó el juego, tuvieron un buen rato de peloteo, tanto Kirihara como Kaidoh se daban cuenta que Inui y Yanagi estaban teniendo “piedad” para no avergonzarlos extendiendo el peloteo… grave error el de ellos.

-Kaoru dales un poco de eso -sonrió Kirihara torcidamente.

 

-¡Snake! -exclamaron varios de los omegas que miraban el juego cuando Kaidoh golpeó la pelota dejando a Inui y a Yanagi desconcertados, no se habían esperado semejante golpe de parte de un omega. Los dos Data Man se miraron impresionados… habían subestimado a ese omega al menos y ahora que se daban cuenta que habían subestimado a Kaoru no se confiaban ni un poco de Kirihara.

 

-Apenas comenzamos -se burló Kirihara de ellos.

 

-shhh -lo apoyó Kaidoh.

 

-Os aplastaremos -les señalo Kirihara con su raqueta.

 

-15-0 -hasta Oni estaba desconcertado.

 

-Kirihara-san tiene el record del partido más corto, terminado en 14 minutos 2 segundos en el último torneo -le dijo Kanata amablemente a Oni.

 

Desde ahí el partido se desató, los dos data man para impresión de sus amigos se vieron obligados a usar todas sus súper técnicas, desde el Data-tenis por el que eran reconocidos, hasta el Kamaitachi y Utsusemi de Yanagi Renji y el  Súper High-Speed serve, el Jack Knife y el whaterfall de Inui.

 

Pero los dos omegas estaban demostrando ser escalofriantemente buenos, llevándoles el ritmo a los dos Data-man. Desde el Snake, el short snake, y el boomerang snake, de Kaoru Kaidoh que estaban haciendo correr a las dos alfas. Hasta los Split steps de Kirihara les estaba poniendo difícil a los Data man anotar, además de que tenían que tener cuidado con su Knuckle Serve, un servicio demasiado agresivo para venir de un omega pensaban ambos alfas, también sus phantom ball y su red snake no eran cosa de broma.

 

Pero la verdadera sorpresa y desconcierto de los Data-Man vino cuando vieron a Inui usar su Jack Knife, Kaoru tropezó y su raqueta salió volando golpeando a Kirihara. Kaoru se levantó del suelo y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, también Kirihara cuando levantó su cabeza con los ojos del mismo color rojo.

 

-¿Están bien? -se preocupó Inui acercándose a la red con Yanagi a punto de saltarla para ir a ver a los dos omegas.

 

-Os haremos picadillo -juró Kirihara con una sonrisa maniática, mientras que Kaoru se relamía los labios con una expresión escalofriante.

 

-Los pintaremos de rojo -habló Kaoru. Las alfas no tenían modo de saberlo, pero tanto Kaoru como Kirihara habían entrado en el Devil Mode que había lesionado a tantos jugadores. El juego en la segunda cancha estaba a punto de comenzar así que Kanata que daba intrusiones a Chotaro y a Eiji que tenían los dobles uno del primer set, no lo había notado para pararlos a tiempo.

 

Kirihara hiso su Knuckle Serve, Yanagi logró devolverla, Kaidoh se la devolvió y cuando Inui la devolvió esta vez Kirihara uso su Napalm que era un smash directo al cuerpo del oponente, el desafortunado fue Inui que recibió el golpe en la rodilla tropezando.

 

-Upps… fue un accidente ¿estás bien? -se acercó Kirihara a la red con una fingida expresión de preocupación que ninguno de los dos data man se creyó. Kirihara Akaya lo había hecho a propósito con ayuda de Kaoru Kaidoh.

 

-Ustedes dos… -empezó Inui con el entrecejo fruncido levantándose con la ayuda de Yanagi cuando Kanata los interrumpió.

 

-No, Kirihara, Kaoru -exclamó el rubio acomodándose los lentes. Dan Taichi le había avisado por lo que se había apurado para detenerlos-. No lesionaran a ningún jugador hoy -aseguró-. Oni-sama, Kaoru y Akaya se retiran de este juego, ganan los chicos por default -dijo Kanata con firmeza.

 

-¿Qué? -exclamó Kaidoh.

 

-Ellos empezaron -protestó Kirihara.

 

-He dicho que a la banca ahora, toman agua y se enfrían -ordenó Kanata. Ambos jóvenes gruñeron, pero obedecieron, Oni estaba completamente desconcertado tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. El partido iba 3-3.

 

-Juego para el Seigaku por Default -pronunció al fin.

 

-Vamos a echarte un poco de sprai anti inflamatorio en la rodilla -dijo Yanagi a su compañero.

 

-No es necesario, estoy bien -aseguró Inui.

 

-Mejor precaver que lamentar -le dijo Yanagi e Inui se dejó llevar.

 

El segundo juego de dobles empezó.

 

Eiji Kikumaru y Chotaro Otoori por los omegas y Oishi Shuichiro y Shishido Ryou por los alfas, esta vez Oni no cometió el error de decirle a sus jugadores que lo tomaran suave con los omegas, si todos eran como Kirihara Akaya y Kaoru Kaidoh entonces eso no sería algo inteligente de decir, habían subestimado a esos omegas al parecer.

                                

En cuanto el juego comenzó, Kikumaru y Otoori lo dominaron completamente poniéndoselo muy difícil a Shishido y a Oishi. Kikumaru era un acróbata nato, los chicos nunca habían visto un juego acrobático como el del alegre e inocente chico que saltaba por toda la cancha y ni hablar del saque de Chotaro Otoori. Siempre creyeron que el saque más rápido lo poseía Inui Sadaharu, su saque llegaba a los 200 kilómetros por hora, pero el saque de Chotaro Otoori el Neo Scub Serve alcanzaba los 215 kilómetros por hora. Con Chotaro Otoori en la línea de fondo y Kikumaru Eiji en la red Oishi y Shishido pasaban un mal momento siguiéndoles el ritmo.

 

El juego acabo 6-4 para sorpresa de los alfas, mientras los omegas saltaban celebrando, Chotaro sonreía tímidamente mientras Kikumaru trepaba sobre él con gran alegría. Oishi sonrió sin darse cuenta a pesar de acabar de perder, Eiji Kikumaru era un ser muy tierno a sus ojos, casi como un niño con tanta alegría y energía. Los dos alfas se acercaron a la red y se dieron la mano con los omegas.

 

-Tu juego acrobático es impresionante -felicito Oishi a Kikumaru haciéndolo sonrojar-, pero debes ejercitar tu resistencia, hacia el final tus movimientos se ralentizaron, si el juego se hubiese extendido más en peloteo hubieses perdido toda tu energía. -le aconsejó como hubiese aconsejado a cualquier otro miembro de su equipo, para Oishi entre su juego y el anterior los omegas habían demostrado su valía, si todos eran como estos chicos no entendía para que seguir.

 

-Gracias -asintió Kikumaru-, sé que mi aguante es mi mayor problema. -asintió rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa- Tu volea lunar es impresionante, ni Chotaro ni yo podíamos hacer nada contra ella -le dijo con entusiasmo.

 

-Gracias -rio Oishi por el halago.

 

-¡Tú! Deberías tener mas confianza en ti mismo -le dijo Shishido bruscamente a Chotaro sorprendiéndolo-. No seas tan tímido, eres un gran jugador -dijo de forma brusca, pero así era Shishido y Chotaro sonrió tímidamente.

 

-Tu también eres un gran jugador -dijo en voz bajita Chotaro quien era tímido era su naturaleza.

 

Individuales tres dio comienzo de inmediato. Akutsu Jin entró al juego para darlo todo y aplastar al omega que le tocara jugar con él, sin confiarse ni un poco, lo que había sido el error de sus compañeros, no importaba quien fuera el rival él lo aplastaría o eso pensaba hasta que vio al pequeño chico tembloroso que le miraba con fascinación cuando le saludo en la red. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro casi negro y semi largo y unos grandes ojos de ciervo color chocolate que miraban a Akutsu y a los demás alfas como si ellos fueran la cosa más increíble y extraña en el mundo haciendo sentir al alfa de cabellos desteñidos incomodo, ese pequeño si era como se imaginaba debía ser un  omega, todo tímido, bonito y chiquito.

 

Kanata se preocupó por Taichi, este acababa de llegar a titular y era de primer año de la escuela media. Taichi se podría decir que era el más débil de sus chicos y aun así tenía un gran talento, Taichi podía imitar cualquier técnica que viera al menos una vez, aunque no siempre con el mismo nivel de la original.

 

El juego acabo 6-1 a favor de los alfas que de nuevo quedaron desconcertados tal vez los primeros cuatro habían sido la carta de triunfo de los omegas.

 

-Akutsu-sempai -dijo Taichi fascinado corriendo hacia el haciéndolo detenerse-, es usted genial. -decía con admiración a pesar de acabar de recibir literalmente una paliza y eso que Akutsu no había jugado a toda su capacidad.

 

-Eh…. Uhmm… gracias -dijo Akutsu incomodo, él era un chico agresivo y no sabía bien como tratar a un montón de omegas chiquitos y lindos como el que se paraba frente a él.

 

-Buen trabajo, Taichi -le jalo Chotaro con suavidad para llevarlo a la banca, notando la incomodidad del alfa-, casi, casi te sale el Moon Volea de Oishi sempai -le felicitó, había sido una de las técnicas que Taichi había imitado, pero la había clavado adentro en lugar de en la línea como Oishi.

 

-Gracias -sonrió Taichi tímidamente. -Oishi sempai es genial-dijo mirando hacia donde estaba el pelinegro tomando agua con admiración. Dan era un ser muy tierno y fácil de impresionar sobre todo por los alfas dado que nunca había estado rodeado de tantos, Dan era hijo de dos betas, el primer omega en su familia. Para él los alfas eran algo nuevo y fascinante.

 

Individuales dos dio inicio, pero nuevamente los alfas quedaron completamente desconcertado, el chico de primer año Ryoma Echizen era un pequeño monstruo jugando, obligó desde el primer set a ponerse serio a Momoshiro Takeshi, quien sea dicho, tenía un esquince en el tobillo derecho. Ryoma lo había notado desde el principio, razón por la que jugaba con la mano derecha. Los alfas pensaban que Momoshiro iba perdiendo por su herida sin saber que en realidad Ryoma era zurdo quien lo notó fue Tezuka.

 

-Es zurdo -le dijo a Sanada-. Ese chico es zurdo.

 

Sanada lo miró desconcertado y también lo hizo Shiriaishi a su lado.

 

El juego iba 2-3 a favor de Momoshiro que se había visto obligado a usar sus súper técnicas.

 

-Cámbiate la raqueta de mano y juega en serio -le ordenó a Ryoma. Ryoma parpadeo con sus grandes ojos dorados impresionado. No había esperado que ese tosco y bruto alfa notara que su mano dominante era la zurda.

 

-Si eso quieres -se encogió de hombros cambiándose la raqueta de mano, luego de eso el juego acabó rápidamente 3-6 a favor de Ryoma Echizen.

 

-Mada, mada dane, sempai -sonrió Ryoma dándose suaves toques con la raqueta en su hombro-. No fue buena idea pedirme cambiar la raqueta de mano -dijo cuando Momoshiro le extendió la mano desde la red estrechándosela.

 

-Puede, pero así es mucho más divertido, pequeño monstruito. La próxima vez te ganaré -le sonrió contento Momoshiro. A pesar de poseer uno de los juegos con más fuerza del equipo, Momoshiro era alguien muy simpático y buenazo con todo el mundo.

 

El último partido del primer set empezó individuales uno lo jugarían Tezuka Kunimitsu el capitán del equipo Alfa y Syusuke Fuji el tensai del equipo omega.

 

Fuji era un gran jugador y sus tres contraataques impresionantes, pero Tezuka era un jugador de nivel profesional a pesar de su edad, el juego acabo 6-4 para consternación de Fuji que hasta ese momento nunca había perdido un partido. Tezuka se limpió el sudor de la frente, había sido un partido corto, pero intenso. Estaba impresionado con el tensai. nadie jamás había logrado marcarle cuatro juegos a él.

 

Los omegas y hasta Kanata estaban consternados, Fuji había perdido, no se lo podían crear. Por su parte los alfas estaban también consternados, pero por que Fuji había logrado marcarle cuatro juegos al capitán y ponérselo difícil obligándolo a jugar enserio.

 

-Fuji -susurró Yukimura pasándole una toalla y una botella de agua-, lo hiciste bien. -le aseguró.

 

-Ese chico capitán -se refirió a Kunimitsu-, tengo que volver a jugar contra el… un día… le ganaré -aseguró.

 

Yukimura sonrió con alegría, al parecer al tensai no le afectaba acabar de tener su primera derrota.

 

-Se que lo harás -aseguró.

 

El primer set había acabado, los alfas habían ganado tres juegos los omegas dos. Oni y los demás alfas estaban impresionados en realidad, no habían esperado el nivel que los omegas estaban demostrando, todos se dieron cuenta que los habían subestimados, pero quería seguir, quería ver el nivel de todos los jugadores nuevos de su equipo. Kanata también dejaba continuar el juego por que él también quería apreciar el nivel de todos los alfas.

 

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 4: Enfrentamientos, segundo set.

**Capítulo 4: Enfrentamientos, segundo set.**

 

-Eres un maldito. -murmuró Ibu Shinji tan inexpresivo como siempre, mientras se estiraba con Kamio en la pista esperando a los dos alfas contra los que jugarían.

 

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Kamio divertido.

 

-Te quitaste el pantalón de deporte y te quedaste en short para presumir tus piernas. -aseguró en sus usuales murmullos.

 

-¿A que son lindas? -sonrió orgulloso de sus piernas, Kamio era el chico más rápido del equipo.

 

-Bastardo -le repitió Shinji quitándose sus pantalones y quedándose también en short. Kamio rio, sabía que Ibu no tomaba bien las provocaciones e iba a ser lo mismo que él.

 

Senri Chitose y Tachibana Teppei entraron a la cancha al fin, acercándose a los omegas para saludarlos en la red, sin poder evitar echarles un buen vistazo a esas lindas piernas y no eran los únicos, los primos Oshitari y Sengoku tenían los ojos fijos en la cancha omega.

 

-Lindas piernas -les dijo Chitose. Ibu desvió su mirada con un ligero sonrojo, no había esperado que el alfa dijera eso de forma tan directa. 

 

-Gracias -sonrió Kamio con descaro. Se rifaron las canchas y la ganaron los alfas que tomaron el lado derecho y el saque.

 

Para sorpresa de Chitose y Tachibana, Ibu Shinji y Kamio Akira eran una excelente dupla, Kamio tenía, como el mismo decía, el “ritmo”; era muy rápido y ágil. Mientras que Ibu tenía una gran técnica, casi se atrevían a decir que era un genio, pero Tachibana y Chitose no eran moco de pavo. Chitose poseía el pináculo de la sabiduría, mientras Tachibana era un jugador todo terreno, ambos juntos eran conocidos como las dos alas de Kyuushuu. A pesar del excelente desempeño de los dos omegas, el juego terminó tres a seis a favor de los alfas que llevaban siendo dupla desde la escuela primaria.

 

Dobles dos dio comienzo, por los omegas Gakuto Mukahi y Masaharu Niou y por los alfas Oshitari Yushi y Yagyu Hiroshi. Si los chicos habían pensado que el juego acrobático de Kikumaru era único, pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados. Gakuto Mukahi saltaba como si no pesara más que una pluma y Masaharu Niou era escalofriante. Demostró poseer también el pináculo de la gran sabiduría como Chitose, aunque no tenía un control total de este como Chitose o Kunimitsu. Oshitari era un genio y Yagyu no se quedaba muy atrás, era un gran jugador, pero esos chicos le estaban obligando a dar todo de sí y los otros dos también estaban dando todo e ellos. A pesar del gran esfuerzo de los dos alfas pronto se vieron abrumados 7-5 a favor de los omegas.   
  
Masaharu abrazó a un cansado Gakuto de la cintura alzándolo con facilidad y plantándole un beso en los labios haciendo que Gakuto le golpeara y se limpiara la boca.

 

-Asco, Niou -se quejó el acróbata haciendo reír a Niou.

 

-Me quieres, baby -dijo el intento de Casanova hentai dejando ahora si completamente desconcertado a los alfas, jamás habían visto a un omega como Niou, se supone que los omegas eran dulces, sumisos y bien portados, Niou no era nada de eso, era estrafalario, escandaloso y descarado.

 

-Claro que te quiero, pero en el fondo del mar -le aseguró Gakuto.

 

-Que malo eres conmigo, Gaku-chan -lloriqueo Niou corriéndole detrás por la pista mientras Gakuto huía de él, ante las risas de los demás omegas. Eso era sólo un día normal más con Niou, Niou no era el típico omega y no solo él, entre los omegas del club de tenis había muchos que salían de las ideas preconcebidas y estereotipadas de lo que debía ser un omega. Los chicos sentían pena por el alfa que se enamorara algún día de Niou. Aunque con el carácter que se gastaba Niou lo más probable era que se buscara un día un beta al que dominar en lugar de un alfa que tratara de dominarlo a él.

 

-¿Son novios? -preguntó Yushi con el entrecejo fruncido sin notarlo antes de poder detenerse a pensar lo que estaba preguntando.

 

-Para nada -negó con la cabeza Kirihara que le había escuchado por que estaba junto a la banca de los semes, Kirihara estaba de vuelta a su mode normal, Kaidoh estaba junto a él, silencioso e ignorando a los dos que corrían por toda la cancha, Gakuto gritándole insultos y Niou gritándole su amor a los cuatro vientos-. Gakuto lo mataría a los dos minutos de ser su pareja, cualquiera de nosotros lo haría, a Niou se le van los ojos detrás de cualquier buen culo. -rio-. Niou simplemente es así, con todos nosotros, no es en serio -se encogió de hombros cuando Kanata llamó la atención de Gakuto y Niou y estos se tranquilizaron yendo obedientes a refrescarse.

 

Dobles uno dio inicio cuando los dos payasos se sentaron a ver el próximo partido, Hikaru Zaisen, un pelinegro con un par de aros en una de sus orejas, se movía con desenvoltura, como dueño de la cancha, mientras entraba en esta y junto a él un omega alto, delgado, pero bien construido con el cabello castaño y los ojos chocolate de hecho seria el que menos se adaptara a la imagen física de un omega, si no fuera por su actitud tímida; miraba a todos lados tímidamente e inseguro con la cabeza baja.

 

-Taka-san -le dijo Hikaru cuando se volvió hacia él sonriéndole- ¿Tu raqueta? -le preguntó. Eso sería muy divertido quería ver la expresión de los alfas cuando Kawamura tomara su raqueta.

 

-Ahhhh la olvidé -se disculpó Taka sonrojándose mientras los alfas escondían sonrisas ante eso. Kenya Oshitari y Sengoku Kiyosumi, sus rivales que venían entrando a la pista, se detuvieron con una sonrisa en la red para saludarlos.

 

-Taka-san, toma -le sonrió Fuji extendiéndole la raqueta al tímido chico omega que la tomó con una sonrisa tímida.

 

-Arigato, Fuji kun -dijo tomando la raqueta cuando de pronto sus ojos y su expresión cambiaron mientras soltaba un grito- ¡Burning! -de la nada el chico castaño hizo brincar a Sengoku y a Kenya por lo inesperado de esto- ¡Estoy que ardo, baby! -aseguró blandiendo la raqueta- Vamos a aplastarlos, Hikaru -ordenó.

 

-Hai, Taka-san -sonrió Hikaru divertido y los alfas no habían visto nada aun, quería ver sus caras cuando vieran la monstruosa fuerza que poseía Kawamura, no había nadie en la liga omega capaz de parar el Hadokyuu de Kawamura, sus simples tiros eran difíciles de parar. Kawamura poseía una fuerza física que era completamente anormal en un omega o al menos para los estereotipos de omegas que la gente tenía anticipados.

 

El saque era para el chico más rápido de los alfas, Kenya Oshitari y para el chico de la suerte, Sengoku Kiyosumi, que se habían recuperado de la sorpresa del extraño carácter de ese omega. Sengoku hizo el saque. Hikaru dejó cómodamente que fuera Kawamura el que golpeara la pelota de vuelta, la raqueta de Kenya voló de su mano cuando trató de devolver el tiro de Kawamura que se clavó en la reja.

 

-¿Qué caraj…? -quedó Kenya impresionado mirando su mano sin raqueta.

 

-¡Yea, baby! -gritaba Kawamura mientras Hikaru sonreía divertido, era su turno.

 

El jugador surdo de ojos verdes sonrió cuando Sengoku volvió a sacar y pronto analizó el juego de ambos, pero a diferencia de Yanagi e Inui, Hikaru analizaba el juego de ambos a base de lógica encontrando los fallos más comunes que los demás no veían por lo que logró marcarle un punto a Sengoku.

 

Sengoku y Kenya se miraron serio, a este paso esos dos omegas acabarían con ellos, era mejor ponerse serio, Sengoku podía parecer una cara bonita y Kenya también, pero Sengoku tenía un gran talento y Kenya no se quedaba atrás. Ambos se concentraron en Hikaru, tenían que tener cuidado con la fuerza de Kawamura.

 

-No, no, baby -se quejó Kawamura al verse ignorado, así que él mismo fue por la pelota y esta vez de regalito a los semes les hechó un Hadokyuu, tanto Kenya y Sengoku perdieron las raquetas que salieron volando cuando trataron de devolver el tiro que se clavó en la reja de la cancha abollando esta para asombro de todos los alfas- ¡Yea, baby! -gritó Kawamura chocando su raqueta con la de Hikaru. Pero Sengoku y Kenya no estaban dispuestos a entregar el juego, desde ahí se lo pusieron mucho más difícil a los dos omegas. Aun así el juego acabó 6-7 teniendo que recurrir al Tie Break a favor de los omegas.

 

-¡Sí! Les dije que los aplastaríamos, sufran… -les decía Kawamura cuando Hikaru le quitó la raqueta de la mano, este parpadeo mirándolos a todos con curiosidad y timidez-. Gracias por el partido, sempais -dijo Kawamura con suavidad dejando a Sengaku y a Kenya con tal cara de desconcierto que Hikaru se les rio en la cara.

 

-Hikaru es tan retorcido -sonrió Fuji junto a Ryoma.

 

-Y mira quien lo dice… precisamente tú, el retorcido más grande del equipo -le dijo Ryoma arqueando una ceja.

 

Individuales tres dio comienzo. Atobe Keigo contra Kabaji Muheiro. Atobe entró a la cancha como si fuera el rey de la misma.

 

Atobe empezó con su Hametsu e no rondo, para presumir un poco, le encantaba ver la mirada de adoración que le echaba la gente y de asombro; en resumen Atobe amaba ser el centro de atención.

 

-Nadie puede vencerme, sólo yo puedo vencerme a mí mismo -aseguró Atobe acomodándose el cabello presumidamente, ese chico hacia que Aforidita pareciera humilde.

 

-Deja de presumir y concéntrate en jugar, rey mono -susurró Ryoma. Fuji sonrió divertido, pero no dijo nada, viendo el juego.

 

El juego iba uno a cero cuando pasó algo asombroso. Kabaji de pronto hiso el Hametsu no rondo, la técnica que Atobe había perfeccionado en meses ese alfa acababa de hacerla después de verla sólo un par de veces, Atobe Keigo el gran Atobe Keigo estaba en shock. Una venita le salió en la frente y aumento el ritmo de su juego, pero no importaba lo que hacía el otro, era como una jodida esponja que adsorbía todo lo que él hacía devolviéndoselo. Atobe poseía una gran percepción que le dejaba ver los puntos débiles de su oponente, pero estaba tan cabreado de ver el otro imitar tan bien sus mejores técnicas que sólo quería aplastarlo por él mismo, sin usar su mejor habilidad. Luego de un corto, pero duro e intenso juego Atobe se las arregló para ganar en el Tie Break 5-7.

 

-Yo soy el rey -dijo el chico triunfante.

 

-Usu -dijo simplemente el alfa tranquilo después de haber perdido. A Atobe le salió una venita ¿Es que a ese tío nada le hacía cambiar de expresión?

 

Individuales dos dio comienzo, Shiriashi vio con ternura al chiquillo pelirrojo lleno de entusiasmo que saltaba alegremente, tenía energías que desbordaban, parecía casi un niño. Fue eso mismo lo que no le dejó imaginarse la gran fuerza salvaje del chico.

 

Kintaro no sólo era enérgico tenía una fuerza y una resistencia que hicieron a Shiriashi admirar al chico. Shiriashi le tomó el suficiente respeto y admiración al chiquillo como para usar su modo “biblia”. Nadie quería perderse un solo segundo del juego, este era demasiado intenso y demasiado bueno, Kintaro reía mientras jugaba, se notaba que el chiquillo estaba disfrutando el juego y Shiriashi… Shiriashi sonreía, hacia tanto que no se divertía tanto con un juego que deseaba que este nunca acabara. Pero lo bueno pronto llega a su fin en un pequeño descanso que Shiriashi se aflojaba las vendas para reajustárselas, Kintaro grito.

 

-¡Kochimae! -gritó Kintaro corriendo donde Ryoma y escondiéndose detrás de él.

 

-¿Kintaro, que te sucede? -le pregunto Kanata pacientemente sabiendo como era su jugador.

 

-Es él -señalo a Shiriashi-. El chico de mi manga tiene garras venenosas, yo lo leí en mi manga, me va a comer, Kanata sensei -se abrazó a su entrenador de la cintura.

 

-Ya, ya, Kintaro, no te va a comer -le aseguró acariciándole el cabello rojo con una sonrisa tierna- ¿Quieres seguir jugando? -le preguntó con suavidad, eran partidos sin importancia no obligaría a jugar a Kintaro si este no quería.

 

-No -negó Kintaro-, tengo miedo, de sus garras -aseguró.

 

-Vale, Kintaro, entonces no tienes que jugar con él -le sonrió a Oni-, disculpe a mi jugador, Kintaro se retira.

 

-Ehh Kin-chan espera -dijo Shiriashi y se tapó la boca cuando noto con la confianza que le había hablado al chiquillo que se escondido detrás de Kanata asomando un poquito la cabeza de lado para mirarle-. No son garras -le aseguro extendiendo su mano vendada, pero Kintaro gritó escondiéndose de nuevo detrás de Kanata. Kanata le sonrió a Shiriashi.

 

-Disculpa a Kintaro, es fácilmente influenciable, seguro estuvo leyendo un manga de terror, pero ya se le pasará -le aseguró.

 

-Eh vale… no quiero que me tenga miedo -comentó Shiriashi.

 

-Teniendo en cuenta como jugaste en realidad creo que le llegaras a gustar y si le gustas tanto como Ryoma prepárate para ser acosado -sonrió divertido Kanata.

 

-Koshimae -corrió Kintaro hacia Ryoma sentándose a su lado y abrazándose a él. Ryoma simplemente lo dejó tomando ponta. Shiriashi sonrió, ni modo ya tendría otras oportunidades de jugar con el chiquillo salvaje y demostrarle que bajo sus vendas no habían garras.  El juego lo había ganado él por default y ahora daba comienzo el último juego.

 

Individuales uno del segundo set que lo jugaban Yukimura Seiichi el capitán de los omegas vs Sanada Genishiro el sub-capitán de los alfas.

 

A pesar del gran jugador que era Sanada Genshiiro, Yukimura Seiichi era el mejor jugador de los omegas, por eso era su capitán, llamado el semi Dios de la cancha, Yukimura sabía que sólo dos jugadores tenían el potencial para llegarlo a vencer un dia y esos eran Ryoma Echisen y Kintaro Tooyama, del de alfas apostaba que Kunimitsu Tezuka podía estar a su altura y aunque Sanada Genshiiro le dio guerra y logró hacer tres juegos contra él, en cuanto Yukimura usó su técnica más aterradora “yips” Sanada Genshiiro se vio perdido. Este estilo te hacía sentir que ibas perdiendo tus cinco sentidos, Sanada primero perdió el sentido del tacto luego de la vista y por último el oído, cuando Yukimura se detuvo no se sentía bien hacerle eso a un chico tan fuerte.

 

Kunimitsu fue quien se adelantó y dio el juego deteniéndolo, mientras Yukimura pasaba al lado de la cancha de Sanada y se inclinaba ayudándolo a levantar mientras este iba recuperando sus tres sentidos perdidos.

 

-Tranquilo, respira hondo -le indicó Yukimura-. No es real es solo una técnica, tus sentidos siguen aquí -le aseguró frotando sus manos. Sanada parpadeó viendo a la cosita pequeña y tan fácil de aplastar con sus manos frente a él, nunca había pensado ver a un jugador de la categoría de su capitán entre omegas- ¿Mejor? -le preguntó Yukimura con suavidad.

 

-Sí -asintió el serio sub-capitán-. Usted… es impresionante -admitió mirándolo de arriba a abajo, no sólo su tenis era impresionante, ese chico era hermoso. Sanada agradeció su gorra que ocultaba el sonrojo leve que le vino con el pensamiento.

 

-Lo siento -se disculpó Yukimura.

 

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sanada sin entender.

 

-Usar el yips contra ti… por primera vez… no se sintió correcto.

 

-Tonterías, me acabas de demostrar que eres tan buen jugador como el capitán… tienes mi respeto -le dijo Sanada de forma seria, logrando una sonrisa suave del pequeño omega.

 

-Gracias -le dijo Yuki soltando sus manos, seguro de que Sanada había recuperado todos sus sentidos. Yukimura volvió con su entrenador que hablaba con Oni y con su equipo.

 

El resultado final en total habían sido seis partidos para los omegas y cinco para los alfas.

 

-¿Y bueno, siguen con la idea de hacernos gerentes? -preguntó Atobe con una sonrisa prepotente.

 

-Desaprovechar vuestro talento sería completamente estúpido de nuestra parte -dijo Kunimitsu serio.

 

-Les subestimamos -admitió Oni con una sonrisa-, nos disculpamos por eso -dijo el pelirrojo y junto a sus chicos les hiso una reverencia a los omegas que se sonrojaron, habían esperado guerra y protestas, no la humilde aceptación de los alfas.

 

-Ustedes también son muy buenos, plebeyos -dijo Atobe incomodo desviando su mirada para que no se notara su sonrojo.

 

-Ustedes serán nuestra carta de triunfo para el torneo nacional de este año, la combinación alfa-omega del Seigaku, nadie la esperara, ni la podrá parar -aseguró Oni. Kanata sonrió.

 

-Se me ocurren muy buenas combinaciones después de ver el talento de tus chicos -dijo Kanata.

 

-A mí también después de ver el de los tuyos. -asintió Oni- ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos un día a tomar un café mientras hablamos de las posibles combinaciones para llevar a cabo en el comienzo de clases? -le preguntó Oni al rubio que asintió con entusiasmo mientras los chicos alfas miraban a su entrenador alucinados, jamás imaginaron que llegaría el día donde verían a su serio entrenador coquetearle a alguien.   
  
Los omegas también estaban alucinados, Kanata siempre pasaba de los alfas, pero a ese enorme pelirrojo… el entrenador Irie le estaba haciendo ojitos.

 

-Combinación alfa-omega del Seigaku se escucha bien -sonrió Fuji. Ryoma asintió y Kunimitsu que lo había escuchado también.

 

-Este año ganaremos las nacionales, Koshimae -gritó Kintaro saltando haciendo reír a todos.

 

Oh sí, este año el Seigaku sería imparable, los jóvenes alfas querían ver a los pobres diablos que subestimaran a sus nuevos compañeros, como lo habían hecho ellos. La combinación alfa-omega, aplastaría a todos sus rivales.

 

**Continuará….**


	7. Capítulo 5: Encuentros casuales en verano

**Capítulo 5: Encuentros casuales en verano**

 

Oishi Shuichiro se encontraba de camino a la tienda de tenis, necesitaba una nueva cinta para su raqueta. Caminaba tranquilamente cuando cerca de la tienda algo le llamó la atención, tres chicos en un callejón, molestando a un cuarto al parecer más pequeño. La lógica le decía que no se metiera en eso y siguiera su camino, pero su instinto le decía que averiguara que pasaba. Oishi podía ser muy amable, pero seguía siendo un alfa y los tres en el callejón eran beta molestando de seguro a otro beta más débil que ellos. Se acercó y a cada paso que daba el olor de la cuarta persona oculta llenaba sus fosas nasales, omega, los tres betas estaban molestando a un omega, no a otro beta como había supuesto.

 

-Danos tu dinero o lo lamentaras -amenasaba el que parecía el líder de la banda de matones.

 

-¡No les daré mi dinero ¡Es mío! -protestaba el omega- Es para las nuevas cuerdas de mi raqueta. Yo me lo gané.

 

Los ojos de Oishi se abrieron de par en par, cuando reconoció esa vocecita, se había quedado grabada en su cerebro desde el encuentro alfa vs omegas de varios días atrás en el Seigaku. Esa vos era de Kikumaru Eiji. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Oishi había cargado hacia delante tomando al beta que había amenazado al omega por el dinero y estrellándolo contra la pared, sosteniéndolo del cuello a varios centímetros del suelo. Escuchó el movimiento de los otros dos betas, seguro queriendo acudir en ayuda de su “jefe” por lo que Oishi les miró letalmente, sus ojos oscuros brillaban de una forma mortal. Los otros dos retrocediendo reconociendo de inmediato la jerarquía; todo en Oishi gritaba “alfa”.

 

-Oishi-sempai -lo reconoció Kikumaru su vos se escuchaba plagada de alivio.

 

-¿Estas bien, Kikumaru? -preguntó Oishi sin apartar su vista de sus enemigos, no pensaba descuidarse.

 

-Hai -asintió Kikumaru.

 

-Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que era tuyo -se disculpó el beta que tenía agarrado del cuello. Oishi se dividía entre el instinto de golpearlo y el de revisar a Kikumaru. Al final el segundo instinto fue más fuerte en él que el primero así que arrojó al beta sobre sus dos amigos como si estos no pesaran nada.

 

-Lárguense de aquí antes de que me arrepienta -les ordenó. Los tres se levantaron y salieron corriendo, sólo cuando no estaban Oishi dio la espalda para revisar a Kikumaru- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó con su mirada suavizándose, recorriendo al omega de arriba abajo.

 

-Hai, Oishi-sempai -volvió a asentir Kikumaru mirándolo con una sonrisa-. Gracias, no me hicieron nada -le aseguró.

 

-Es un alivio saberlo -asintió-, pero eso fue muy peligroso, tu vida vale más que un par de dólares, les hubieses dado el dinero, pudieron haberte hecho daño.

 

-Pero es mi dinero -se quejó Kikumaru con un puchero-. Yo me lo gané, tuve que cortar el césped de mi casa, para que mis padres me lo dieran y es para las nuevas cuerdas de mi raqueta.

 

Oishi suspiró, le parecía que Kikumaru no era consciente del peligro que había corrido, por bueno que el chico fuera en el tenis, seguía siendo un omega solo contra tres betas.

 

-Ven, vamos a comprar tus cuerdas -le ordenó que le siguiera.

 

-¿Eh? -preguntó Kikumaru ladeando su cabeza.

 

-Yo también tengo que ir a la tienda de tenis, voy a comprar una nueva cinta -le explicó-, así vamos juntos, me aseguró que no te metas en ningún lio y luego te escolto a tu casa. -ordenó… luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y como lo estaba diciendo, pocas veces dejaba salir a flote ese lado dominante de su carácter alfa, su madre omega le patearía el culo si le viera dándole ordenes de esa forma a otro omega- Digo… sería un honor para mí sí me lo permitieras -dijo más suavemente dándole una sonrisa a Kikumaru.

 

Eiji le devolvió la sonrisa y corrió hacia él enredando su manito en el brazo de Oishi sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

 

-Me gustaría -asintió con entusiasmo-, pero si nos sobra algo de dinero luego de ir a la tienda de tenis…. ¿Podemos ir por un helado? -preguntó esperanzado.

 

-Claro -le sonrió Oishi antes de pararse a pensarlo, sólo sintió el impulso de decir que si, quería ver más tiempo la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

 

-¡Sí -celebró Eiji-, helado! -casi saltaba arrancándole una pequeña risa a Oishi.

 

***

Yanagi subió la pista de tenis callejero tranquilamente. No venía con Inui, venia solo dado que sabía que su amigo estaba entrenando por su cuenta. Yanagi solía acudir de vez en cuando a la pista de tenis callejero, porque aunque no lo admitía, incluso él se aburría y ese era un buen lugar para matar el tiempo con un poco de peloteo; raramente encontraba un jugador interesante ahí.

 

Por eso, grande fue su sorpresa al mirar a un lado de las pequeñas gradas y ver ahí a Kirihara Akaya, aun no olvidaba la alevosía con la que este había golpeado a Inui, aun así la curiosidad le pudo y se acercó a donde estaba el chico con cabellos de alga.

 

-Kirihara -le dejó saber su presencia. El omega se volteó hacia él y le miro con el entrecejo fruncido antes de reconocerlo.

 

-Yanagi-sempai ¿no? -preguntó. Yanagi asintió.

 

-¿Qué te trae aquí? Es la primera vez que te veo en este lugar -comentó.

 

-Bueno, supe que aquí se podía jugar tenis callejero y vine, pero se niegan a dejarme jugar porque soy un omega -dijo y Yanagi pudo notar que estaba muy enojado por eso.

 

-Oh -susurró Yanagi sentándose a su lado, la verdad nunca había visto un omega jugar en esta pista de tenis callejero-. Bueno, ¿sabes? Al otro lado del parque hay una pista de tenis de omegas -le comentó.

 

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto Kirihara; esa pista callejera era un secreto que los omegas guardaban de los alfas y betas para no tenerlos como moscones rondando por allí, tratando de ir de “cacería”.

 

-Tengo un primo omega, Murai Bunta -le respondió-, va a un internado omega, pero cuando está en casa, suele ir ahí, lo sé porque yo lo he llevado cerca y he esperado hasta que salga -le dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz-. El secreto está a salvo conmigo -le dijo-, pero el punto es que… puedes ir ahí -le dijo.

 

-No puedo -suspiró Kirihara molesto-, me vetaron por dos semanas. -se quejó.

 

-¿Por qué?

 

-Bueno, digamos que alguien me cabreó y el entrenador Kanata no estaba ahí para detenerme… y puede que lo haya lastimado un poquito-admitió. Yanagi abrió sus ojos demostrando que estos eran rojos y los fijo en Kirihara que se sintió inmediatamente presionado por esa mirada-. Vale, vale está en el hospital. -confesó aun cuando Yanagi no había dicho una palabra, aun así Kirihara se había sentido muy presionado por esa mirada, Yanagi tenía una gran presencia sin la necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

 

-Oh… ya veo, ¿así que viniste aquí a ver a quién podía herir? -le preguntó el chico.

 

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Kirihara- No es así -se defendió-. Yo sólo quería jugar. -aseguró- Yo… yo y Kaidoh no lo hacemos a propósito -se defendió retorciendo sus manos en el regazo con la vista fija en este-, es sólo algo que pasa cuando nos enfadamos, pasa antes de que nos demos cuenta -confesó.

 

-Eso es porque no tienes nadie que te controle ¿Tu pareja de dobles es siempre Kaoru Kaidoh? -le preguntó Yanagi con tono serio.

 

-Sí -le respondió Kirihara sin saber muy bien porque le contestaba en lugar de decir <> que es lo que le diría a cualquier otro, pero tenía la impresión de que decirle eso a ese alfa en particular podría ser muy, muy mala idea.

 

-Ahí está el motivo. El entrenador Kanata os debería poner a ambos con personas que puedan controlar vuestros caracteres para que esos accidentes no pasen, pero lo único que hace es poner a dos omegas volátiles juntos y eso es lo que pasa, ninguno puede controlar al otro porque ni siquiera lo intentan -dictaminó-. Levántate -le dijo Yanagi levantándose también.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -pregunto Kiriharó. Yanagi cerros sus ojos y tomándolo del brazo lo hiso levantarse y lo jaló a la pista ante el desconcierto de Kirihara- ¿Qué haces?

 

-Jugaremos dobles juntos, te demostraré que puedes jugar sin necesidad de lastimar a otro si alguien te pone control -aseguró Yanagi después de todo no podía resistir un reto como ese.

 

-¿Pero qué parte de no me quieren dejar jugar por ser omega no entendiste? -le preguntó Kirihara clavando sus pies en el piso para evitar ser arrastrado.

 

-Conmigo a tu lado no se atreverán a decirte nada -aseguró Yanagi. Kirihara lo dudaba.

 

-Vale, voy contigo, pero no tienes que arrastrarme -dijo y Yanagi lo soltó, Kirihara tomó su raqueta curioso y siguió al alfa a hablar con los dos chicos encargados de organizar el tenis callejero. Espero hasta que Yanagi volvió.

 

-Listo, jugaremos dobles juntos -le dijo el castaño para impresión de Kirihara que no se lo creía.

 

-Eh… vale -asintió.

 

Poco después Kirihara entraba a la pista con Yanagi, Yanagi ocultó una sonrisa. Sus rivales se confiaban porque pensaban que Kirihara era sólo un omega al que él estaba llevando para chulear.

 

-Kirihara -le ordeno al chico que se acercara quien obedeció de inmediato. Yanagi se inclinó y le susurró al oído su plan, sabía que los rivales se concentrarían contra él, pensándolo como un dos contra uno sin tomar en cuenta a Kirihara; ese sería su gran error.

 

Aquel debió de ser el partido más corto que se había llevado a cabo en la pista de tenis callejero, sólo siete minutos y el juego acabo 0-6 a favor de Yanagi y Kirihara, y los otros dos no fueron ni capaces de marcarles un miserable punto.

 

-Vez, sólo tienes que seguir mis intrusiones, así es más fácil -le dijo Yanagi a Kirihara tranquilamente.

 

Kirihara le miró impresionado, todo el juego había sucedido tal como Yanagi Renji lo predijo, ese hombre era un genio.

 

La verdad, aunque nunca lo admitiría, Yanagi tenía curiosidad por Kirihara, había esperado que Akaya fuera todo rebelde y se resistiera a sus intrusiones después de cómo había jugado contra él e Inui hace algunos días, pero la verdad es que Kirihara aceptaba todas sus intrusiones tranquilamente y se desenvolvía como Yanagi quería que se desenvolviera, estaba desconcertado. Kirihara Akaya despertaba grandemente su curiosidad, era un chico muy contradictorio.

 

-¿Jugamos otro partido? -le pregunto al omega con voz plana aunque secretamente esperaba que este dijera que sí, la verdad le estaba gustando jugar con el chico de cabellos de alga y cuando le tocaba el saque a él, tenía una mejor visión que cuando le tocaba el saque con Inui, Inui era y siempre sería su mejor amigo, pero ver su culo desde la línea de fondo no le llamaba nada la atención, cosa que no podía decir del lindo y redondeado traserito del chico con cabellos de alga.

 

-Sí, sempai -Yanagi fue recompensado por el asentimiento entusiasta y la sonrisa de Kirihara, a él también le gustaba jugar con Yanagi, este le daba algo de miedo, pero a la vez era como un imán, Kirihara sólo quería estar cerca de ese extraño y estricto alfa.

 

***  
  
-Sigue por ese camino Sengoku y tu suerte terminara en un callejón junto a tus tripas cuando te las arranque. -le gruñó Akutsu Jin a su compañero de clase mientras este caminaba junto a él.

 

-Venga, Jin, no seas amargados; somos amigos -sonrió el chico de la suerte relajadamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

 

-¿Yo, tu amigo? No tengo tan mal gusto -aseguró el chico con pintas de pandillero, venga el típico chico que nadie presentaría voluntariamente  a sus padres a menos que quisiera causarles un infarto.

 

Akutsu ignoró el parloteo de Sengoku con su vista atraída hacías dos alfas que perseguían a un chiquillo, el omega parecía haberlos notado por que caminaba aprisa con una mochila abrasada contra su pecho tratando de perder a los dos insistentes bastardos. Akutsu le codeó las costillas a Sengoku que se quejó, pero se cayó cuando vio lo que Akutsu le señalaba. Era Taichi Dan el pequeño al que Akutsu le había dado una “paliza” en el juego de alfas vs omegas.

 

-¿Qué coño se creen esos dos que hacen? -preguntó Sengoku con el entrecejo fruncido ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Akutsu. El peliblanco jamás en su vida había visto a Sengoku serio… y eso que tenía la desgracia de conocerlo desde la escuela primaria.

 

Justo en ese momento el pequeño Taichi los vio o mejor dicho vio a Akutsu y sus pasitos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia él.

 

-Akutsu-sempai -dijo con ojitos asustados, los instintos de todo alfa salieron a flote en el peliblanco cuando vio esa mirada de miedo en los grandes ojos chocolate de ciervo. Por toda respuesta  pasó junto a Dan y empujó a los otros dos alfas al suelo.

 

-¿Quieren que los mate? -preguntó Akutsu con una mirada peligrosa dejándole el chiquillo omega a Sengoku, el maldito mujeriego sabía tratar mejor a un omega asustado que él, él se encargaría por el momento de los dos acosadores que seguramente no tenían ninguna intención sana con el pequeño Dan.

 

-Akutsu -casi chillaron los otros dos. Akutsu era bien conocido por pandillero y matón.

 

-Se vuelven a acercar a ese chiquillo y serán alimento de peces -les juró a los otros dos que asintieron a punto de orinarse encima. Akutsu Jin era bien capaz de matarlos- ¿Aun Aquí escorias? -golpeó Jin con su puño a uno y pateó al otro. Estos se levantaron y corrieron literalmente con el rabo entre las patas, cuando se volteó a ver como estaba el chiquillo, vio al manisuelto de Sengoku abrasándolo, disque para tranquilizarlo, haciendo a Dan ocultar su carita en su pecho, era obvio que Sengoku no había querido que el chiquillo viera la escena violenta y ahora que Jin lo pensaba él tampoco quería que el mocoso viera la escena violenta- ¿Tu también quieres que te mate? Él no es uno de tus conquistas, es nuestro compañero, maldito pulpo -le advirtió a Sengoku desconfiando del casanova, arrancándole el pequeño de los brazos- ¡No chilles! -le dijo a Dan con una mirada de espanto cuando notó que este lloraba ¿Qué hacía uno cuando un omega lloraba? ¿Cómo se supone que lo tranquilizabas? Akutsu sacó torpemente una servilleta del bolsillo y se la dio al omega que se limpió la carita con ella.

 

-Gomen, sempais, esos chicos me asustaron; llevaban dos cuadras siguiéndome -susurró Dan.

 

-Está bien, Dan no pasa nada, no permitiremos que te hagan daño chiquitín -le sonrió Sengoku ignorando a Jin, él no era un pulpo… bueno si era un pulpo, pero no por eso tenían que pensar que se iba a aprovechar de Dan, hasta él tenía un código moral, sólo se tiraba a los que estaban dispuestos, nunca a un chiquillo tan ingenuo como el que tenían delante- ¿Pero qué haces solo?

 

-Yo sólo quería ir al restaurante de sushi de Taka-san, el me está dando tutorías de matemáticas y me son de mucha ayuda, mi papá se ofreció a llevarme, pero como vivo cerca no creí que fuera necesario, además es de día -dijo inocentemente.

 

-¿Taka? -preguntó Akutsu.

 

-Takashi Kawamura -le respondió Dan mirando a Akutsu como a un héroe.

 

-Ah… el chico de la fuerza bruta, el raro que gritaba ¡Burning! ¿no? -recordo Akutsu, Sengoku se asombró, normalmente Akutsu no recordaba ni nombres ni rostros… A menos que alguien le interesara para aplastarlo.

 

-Sí, el mismo, pero Taka-san no es raro -defendió Dan tímidamente.

 

-Claro que no lo es -le sonrió Sengoku antes de que Akutsu respondiera y metiera la de andar.

 

-Te acompañaremos -le dijo Akutsu bruscamente.

 

-¿Eh?

 

-Sí, Jin tiene razón, alguien tan lindo como tú es una tentación para los pervertidos, así que iremos contigo -se ofreció Sengoku, Akutsu arqueó una ceja, pero si no existía pervertido más grande que Sengoku, que cara tenía este para decir eso.

 

-Yo… gracias sempai -sonrió Taichi con ojitos brillantes, casi en su imaginación veía a los otros dos con aura brillante, Akutsu vestido como un caballero de brillante armadura y Sengoku como un príncipe.

 

-Yo sólo voy porque se escucha bien comer sushi… y Sengoku invitó -dijo.

 

-Yo no… vale -suspiró Sengoku cuando Akutus lo miró amenazante.

 

-El mejor sushi de esta zona lo hace el restaurante “Kawamura” del papá de Taka-san -aseguró Dan con entusiasmo caminando entre sus dos sempais-. Es aquí -señaló un pequeño restaurante familiar.

 

-Kawamura-sama -saludó al padre de Takashi nada más entrar.

 

-Dan -saludó el hombre-, Takashi te espera arriba, ve. -le animó cuando se fijó en los otros dos chicos- ¿Y ellos? -preguntó.

 

-Son Akutsu-sempai y Sengoku-sempai, son nuestros nuevos compañeros -le respondió Dan inocentemente.

 

-Ahh sí, lo de la escuela mixta -asintió el hombre mayor mirando con algo de duda a los chicos, eran alfa no les parecía bien dejarlos subir, pero bueno eran sólo otro par de niños más por grande que se vieran y eran los nuevos compañeros de Taka, además sus otros hijos estaban arriba, nada raro que fuera a pasar-. Vayan, suban ustedes también -animó a los dos jóvenes aunque le daba desconfianza sobre todo el peliblanco, grandote con pintas de tosco matón.

 

-Por aquí, Akutsu-sempai, Sengoku-sempai -les guio escaleras arriba, los dos alfas le siguieron en silencio sabiéndose vigilados por el señor Kawamura.

 

Encontraron a Kawamura en el segundo piso sentando en la mesa de la sala estudiando.

 

-Dan -sonrió al ver al chiquillo y quedo confundido al ver a los dos alfas- -¿Sengoku-san,  Akutsu-san? -preguntó confundido.

 

-Me acompañaron hasta aquí. Me los encontré en el camino -le dijo Dan sentándose junto a Taka-, me salvaron de unos pervertidos -le contó con entusiasmo lo que había pasado.

 

-Oh… muchas gracias -se levantó Kawamura haciéndole una reverencia a los dos alfa-. Si algo le hubiese pasado a Dan nunca me lo hubiese perdonado, debí ir a buscarlo a su casa -se dijo a si mismo Kawamura.

 

-Eso no hubiese sido mejor -dijo Akutsu con el entrecejo fruncido-, te pudo haber pasado algo a ti. -dijo antes de darse cuenta, Sengoku le miró alucinado ¿Acaso lo que escuchó en la voz de su amigo de infancia fue preocupación?

 

-¿A Taka-san? -preguntó Dan curioso- Para nada, Taka-san es la persona más fuerte que existe incluso es experto en karate, iba a un dojo y todo. -les contó entusiasmado, se notaba que Dan se entusiasmaba fácilmente y a Sengoku se le hacía algo adorable, Akutsu también sentía un sentimiento de protección muy fuerte hacia Dan, nunca había sentido algo así antes bueno si… con su madre, pero mientras Dan le inspiraba mucha ternura.

 

Ese otro chico, ese omega desastroso que no se parecía a ningún omega que hubiese visto antes, con complejo bipolar cuando agarraba una raqueta… ese… ese raro ser había hecho que Akutsu hiciera algo muy vergonzoso en la ducha después del encuentro alfas vs omega que habían tenido unos días atrás, algo más digno de Sengoku que de él.

 

-¿Crees que Kawamura es más fuerte que yo? -le preguntó Akutsu duramente a Dan quien se sobresaltó mirando de uno a otro.

 

-Yo…

 

-No, Akutsu-san, las probabilidades de que yo ganara una pelea contra usted son casi nulas, además de que nunca levantaría una mano contra un compañero -respondió Kawamura en lugar de Dan que bajó su mirada apenado, no entendía que había dicho para crear un ambiente incomodo de pronto.

 

-Exacto, si tu amigo se encontrara con un matón como Akutsu, estaría en problemas, es lo que quiere decir Jin -dijo Sengoku con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Taichi-. Akutsu es un bruto, pero sólo se está preocupando por tu amigo -le dijo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por el mencionado bruto.

 

-No me hables con tanta confianza -le advirtió Akutsu- o te destripo. -le aseguró y se arrepintió al ver la mirada de asombro de los dos omegas.

 

-No habla en serio, en su idioma eso es casi un te quiero -le quitó importancia al asunto encogiéndose de hombros.  Mientras Dan y Kawamura asentía confundidos.

 

-Miren, el verano casi se acaba, pero cuando necesiten salir nos llaman a uno de nosotros y os acompañaremos si no hay nadie más -dijo Akutsu incómodo. Dan y Kawamura le miraron asombrados, el alfa era alguien muy amable a pesar de su apariencia, pensaron ambos. Sengoku por su parte estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco, en todos esos años jamás en su vida creyó que llegaría el día que viera a Akutsu Jin actuar de una forma “Amable”. Bueno… así como estaba actuando ahora.

 

-Sí, Jin tiene razón, ahora estamos de vacaciones -les sonrió apuntándoles su teléfono y el de Akutsu en un papel a ambos.

 

-No queremos molestar -dijo Kawamura suavemente.

 

-Más te vale que lo uses si lo necesitas -le advirtió Akutsu entrecerrando sus ojos amenazantemente.

 

-Hai -asintió Kawamura sobresaltado, Dan no dijo ni esta boca es mía, pero también asintió. Se notaba que Akutsu no era un alfa al que fuera inteligente contradecir. Sengoku solo les sonrió.

 

-Por ahora esperaremos a que terminen para acompañar a Dan a su casa -sonrió Sengoku, nos sentaremos aquí y no molestaremos -aseguró.

 

-¿Eh… quieren algo de tomar y de comer? -preguntó Kawamura amablemente.

 

-¿Lo harás tú? -preguntó Akutsu toscamente.

 

-Claro -sonrió Kawamura asintiendo divertido imaginándose solamente a su hermano cocinando, prendería fuego a la casa, sólo él había heredado el talento de su padre por ahora.

 

-Entonces sí quiero -dijo Akutsu simplemente mientras Sengoku… bueno él ya no podía abrir más la boca, así que opto por sonreír divertido, parecía que el “pequeño” Akutsu se había interesado en un omega, oh sí,  esto sería muy divertido pensaba el chico de la suerte.

 

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 6: Más encuentros en verano

**Capítulo 6: Más encuentros en verano**

-¡Me niego! -gritó Atobe Keigo con el entrecejo fruncido a su padre. El único hijo y heredero de la familia Atobe a pesar de ser un omega estaba en pie de guerra.

 

-En realidad no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, hijo, es una decisión ya tomada -le dijo el señor Keigo frotándose las cienes para evitar el dolor de cabeza que su retoño estaba haciendo que amenazara con llegar a su cabeza.

 

-¿Por qué? -exclamó furioso- En Rikkaidai te conformabas con que el chófer me llevara y recogiera en la escuela. ¿Por qué ahora tratas de obligarme a tener un estúpido guardaespaldas? -le reclamó.

 

-Porque antes sólo estudiabas con omegas y sé que eres muy capaz de defenderte en ese entorno -aseguró el señor Atobe-, es más, los que necesitarían protección contigo son tus compañeros -susurró sólo para si-, pero ahora ya no será así, Seigaku es un colegio mixto, si vas a ir a ese lugar no lo harás desprotegido, donde cualquier alfa aprovechado o beta manisuelto quiera aprovecharse de ti, Keigo -le advirtió inflexible.

 

-Arruinaras mi vida -le aseguró Keigo teatralmente- ¿Sabes cómo me mirará todo el mundo en la escuela si ando por los pasillos con un guardaespaldas? -le reclamó- Será mi suicidio social.

 

El señor Atobe contuvo el impulso de entornar los ojos ante lo teatral que era su hijo.

 

-Hijo…ya pensé en eso, nadie notara que tienes un guardaespaldas -le aseguró.

 

Keigo lo miro suspicaz.

 

-¿Y cómo la gente no vera a un matón vestido de negro siguiéndome a todos lados? -reclamó saber.

 

-Por qué no será un matón vestido de negro, tu guardaespaldas es otro estudiante como tú -le informó dejando a su hijo callado por la impresión.

 

-¿E… es… estudiante? -preguntó desconcertado.

 

-Sí, resulta que el hijo del director del cuerpo de seguridad que se encarga de nosotros va a Seigaku y tiene entrenamiento de guardaespaldas desde muy pequeño, su padre lo ha entrenado en esto para que un día le sustituya. Es una suerte que vaya a tu mismo colegio, su primera misión será protegerte… estoy seguro de que ambos podrán ser discretos -le animó con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Quién es mi nuevo sirviente? -exigió saber Atobe.

 

-Guardaespaldas -le corrigió el señor Atobe tranquilamente tomando el teléfono de su despacho y marcando a la línea interna de la casa-, hagan pasar a Kabaji-san y su hijo -ordenó. Poco después se escucharon unos suaves llamados a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando entrar al mayordomo con dos hombres que parecían clonados el uno de otro, sólo que uno era un adulto y el otro un adolescente A Keigo de inmediato le salió una venita en la frente reconociendo al más joven de los dos, Munehiro Kabaji, el chico que había imitado sus técnicas en el partido contra Seigaku.

 

-Hijo, déjame presentarte a Munehiro Kabaji, tu nuevo guardaespaldas -le dijo el señor Atobe-. Sé amable -le pidió-. Munehiro él es mi hijo Atobe Keigo, te confió su seguridad en ese colegio -le pidió.

 

-Usu -asintió Munehiro seriamente no fallaría era su primera misión encargada por su padre y para los Atobe, la empresa de seguridad de su padre había trabajado por largos años para los Atobe, era uno de los contratos más importantes de la empresa de seguridad de su familia.

 

-Tú... -Atobe lo señaló frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿Es que no sabes decir nada más? -le exigió.

 

-Usu -asintió Kabaji, claro que sabía decir más cosas. ¿A qué venía esa extraña pregunta? Que omega más rarito.

 

-Ahhhh -se revolvió Keigo el cabello molesto cuando el otro le contesto  _usu_.

 

-Keigo, sé amable con Munehiro -le ordenó el señor Atobe.

 

-No quiero -dijo Keigo cruzándose de brazos.

 

-No te estoy preguntando, obedece -le ordenó. Keigo golpeó el suelo con su pie antes de darse la vuelta y salir teatralmente pegando un portazo-. Me disculpo. Temo que al ser mi único hijo lo tengo algo mimado -dijo el señor Atobe.

 

-No pasa nada, es la edad -aseguró el señor Kabaji-. Munehiro lo hará bien -le tranquilizó.

 

-Eso espero, te estoy confiando la seguridad de mi más grande tesoro -le dijo el señor Atobe con una sonrisa al chico serio y grande que asintió.

 

***

 

Shiriashi Kuranosuke, miró ensimismado al pequeño pelirrojo en la camilla, mientras le cambiaba el paño húmedo de la frente, nunca pensó que vería a Kintaro ahí. El pequeño pelirrojo enérgico tenía un resfriado y al parecer se había desmayado por la fiebre de este y sus preocupados papás lo habían llevado a la clínica más cercana y esta había resultado ser el consultorio pediátrico Kuranosuke. Su padre era el dueño y toda la familia trabajaba ahí. Su papá era el médico, su mamá era la enfermera y él ayudaba donde podía, siempre que podía, a veces a entretener a los niños a veces a archivar o simplemente limpiar.

 

Su papá se encontraba en ese momento dándoles instrucciones a los señores Tooyama, él se había ofrecido a quedarse con el pelirrojo aludiendo que ya lo conocía, explicándole que el club de Tenis de Seigaku y el de Rikkaidai ya se conocían por lo de la nueva escuela mixta. Los padres habían aceptados agradecido con una sonrisa.

 

En se momento los ojos de bronce del pelirrojo se abrieron con un gemidito.

 

-Me duele todo -se quejó el pelirrojo.

 

-Tienes un resfrió, es normal; pronto se te pasará -le dijo Shiriashi. Kintaro le miró durante varios segundos antes de reconocerlo.

 

-¡El monstruo! -le señaló asustado.

 

-No soy un monstruo -rio Shiriashi-, créeme. -le aseguró.

 

-Debajo de tus vendas hay garras. -afirmó Kintaro.

 

-No las hay -rió el rubio.

 

-Si las hay -aseguró el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo y tosiendo. Shiriashi le ayudó, no se fuera a ahogar.

 

-Necesitas descanso -le recordó-. Bueno te prometo algo, no te lastimaré con mis garras venenosas -le aseguro-. Me caes muy y bien mientras mi mano este cubierta por estas vendas nunca te harán daño -le aseguró. Kintaro le miró desconfiado, pero asintió.

 

-¿Entonces eso significa que el señor monstruo quiere ser mi amigo? -preguntó curioso.

 

-Sí -asintió Shiriashi sonriente.

 

-Eso es bueno porque ahora… quiero vomitar -gimió el chiquillo, Shiriashi se apuró a ayudarlo acercándole un cubo para que vomitara en él.

 

-Pronto estarás mejor -le prometió el rubio y Kintaro asintió cerrando sus ojos ante las carisias que le regalaba el rubio en su cabello rojo. Eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.

 

***

 

Inui Sadaharu era considerado por muchos como un genio, en realidad él mismo no se consideraba un genio, sólo era un buen recolector de datos y observaba lo que había a su alrededor, eso era todo. Pero en ese momento Inui era sólo un joven pensativo mientras recogía sus cosas para hacerle espacio a alguien más en su habitación. Aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con su padre y no sabía muy bien que pensar de todo eso. Una parte de él seguía admirando a su padre, otra estaba muy decepcionada de él después de todo lo que se acaba de enterar y de su abuelo mejor ni empezar a pensar.

_-¿Sí, padre? -preguntó Sadaharu sentándose frente a su padre en el despacho de este, después de ser llamado por él._

_-Hijo, tengo algo que decirte -suspiró el señor Inui. Sadaharu frunció el entrecejo, su padre se veía serio, pero no lo presionó, dejó que su viejo empezará a hablar cuando lo creyera conveniente–. Supongo que primero debo contarte algo para que lo entiendas -suspiró, abriendo el cajón de su escritorio del que extrajo una foto que le pasó a Sadaharu. Este la tomó en sus manos mirándola, era él de bebé, con su padre y una mujer joven que no era su mamá._

_-¿Quién es? -preguntó el chico de lentes con curiosidad, no la reconocía ni la recordaba._

_-Mi hermana Hozumi -le respondió su padre al fin. Sadaharu le miró con curiosidad, no recordaba a esta mujer para nada. Su mente analítica buscaba datos de ella, pero ni siquiera recordaba haberla oído mencionar-. Hozumi fue desheredada y expulsada de la familia cuando tú eras sólo un bebito -le explicó sabiendo que su hijo estaba buscando en su cabeza datos que no poseía, su hijo era como él después de todo._

_-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sadaharu con curiosidad._

_-Hozumi se enamoró de quien no debía -le explicó-. Ella conoció a un hombre humilde, un obrero de la construcción, que era para colmo viudo y tenía un bebe de no más de un año. -le explicó-. Obviamente eso no era lo que padre quería para su única hija, pero Hozumi no quiso escuchar nada, se enamoró de Shibuki y huyo con él, se casaron y ella adoptó al bebé como suyo. Después de su desafío, padre no quiso volverla a escuchar nombrar y yo… nunca tuve el valor para buscarla -confesó._

_Sadaharu estaba impresionado, pero no entendía el punto de todo eso._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? -preguntó el joven._

_-Ayer… los servicios sociales contactaron conmigo -suspiró y Sadaharu pudo ver como los hombros de su padre se caían y sus ojos se inundaban de tristeza-, ni siquiera sabía que Hozumi había muerto hacía dos años… de cáncer, jamás ni una sola vez se me ocurrió que ella podría haber…muerto -dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello con tristeza y remordimientos._

_-Lo siento, padre -le dijo Sadaharu confuso._

_-Los servicios sociales nos contactaron por que Shibuki murió hace dos noches en un accidente en la construcción. Él no tiene más familia y yo soy la persona que había dejado Hozumi de contacto en caso de que a ella le pasara algo -le contó . Ella tuvo un hijo un poco más joven que tú, su nombre es Hazue. Él… ellos vendrán a vivir con nosotros -dijo con firmeza-. Ya le di la espalda una vez a mi hermana no haré lo mismo con sus hijos._

_-¿Hijos? -repitió Sadaharu._

_-Para bien o para mal, Hazumi amó al hijo de Shibuki como suyo y lo crió además ese niño es un omega… yo simplemente no le puedo volver a fallar. -dijo el señor Inui con remordimientos._

_-Lo entiendo, padre, ambos serán bien recidivas aquí, les daremos un hogar y una familia. -le juró palmeando la espalda de su padre._

_-Gracias, Sadaharu, eres un buen hijo -le sonrió el señor Inui con orgullo._

 

Era esa la razón por la que Inui estaba haciendo espacio en su habitación, Hazue era un joven alfa como él, así que dormiría en su habitación un par de días hasta que sus padres acondicionaran la habitación de los trastos decentemente para que pudiera ser la habitación del chico. El que era el cuarto de huéspedes había quedado definitivamente y sin discusiones para el omega. Como un omega su mamá había defendido que el chico necesitaría su propio espacio, sobre todo para la temporada de calor. La señora Inui nunca había podido tener otro hijo después de Sadaharu y no era secreto que siempre quiso tener una niña o al menos un omega, así que se había esmerado mucho en esas horas para acondicionar el cuarto de huéspedes para el nuevo hermanastro omega de Sadaharu, aunque no estaban relacionados por sangre, ese chico había sido como un hijo para su tía muerta y era el medio hermano mayor de su primo.

 

Los Inui tenían una empresa de seguridad informática y aunque Sadaharu era un persona humilde, la verdad, dicho sea de paso, era un chico rico, más no presumía de ello. Dos bocas más no afectaban en nada a su familia, pero aun no podía creer que su abuelo le hubiese dado la espalda a su tía sólo por que ésta se enamoró de alguien con una clase social inferior, eso le parecía bárbaro… e incluso le molestaba.

 

Bueno, Sadaharu no protestaría por tener que compartir su habitación con su primo un par de días, a lo que le acondicionaban a este una habitación propia, sus padres se estaban esforzando mucho para que estos se sintieran bienvenidos y Sadaharu sabía que era en parte por remordimientos de su padre, si no le hubiese dado la espalda a su hermana él también, a lo mejor con su dinero su hermana hubiese podido tener mejores tratamientos y haber superado el cáncer. Bueno, eso no era necesariamente verdad, ni todo el dinero podía salvarte de una enfermedad terminal si te llegaba tu hora, pero en los sentimientos no había lógica y Sadaharu sabía que así se sentía su padre.

 

Sadaharu bajó a la cocina a buscar algo de picar, sus primos llegarían traídos por los servicios sociales al mediodía y su mamá, giandose por el olor que le llegaba de la cocina, estaba haciendo un gran almuerzo para darles la bienvenida. Entró a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido mientras su mamá tarareaba entre los fogones y tomó una manzana de la nevera, cuando salió de la cocina escuchó que llamaban al timbre de la casa, dado que pasaba junto a la puerta la abrió y ante el vio a dos hombres de negros que dedujo que eran de los servicios sociales y a dos chicos, un niño apenas entrando en la pubertad y un adolescente que reconoció a la primera. Cómo si lo pudiera olvidar después de su encuentro, Kaoru Kaidoh… entonces la privilegiada mente de Sadaharu recogió los datos finales, ahora se daba cuenta que nunca le preguntó a su padre el nombre del hijastro de su tía. Ese chico debía ser Hazue y por tanto Kaoru Kaidoh era el omega que acababa de convertirse en… ¿su hermano? Bueno algo así.

 

-¿Inui-sempai? -parpadeo Kaoru recordándolo del partido Alfas vs Omegas. Hazue apretó la mano de su hermano mayor y Kaoru lo miró dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermanito, nadie los separaría nunca, él cuidaría de Hazue hasta que este fuera un hombre, se lo había prometido a su madre Hazumi cuando ésta estaba enferma y a su padre después de la muerte de su madre.

 

-Ya están aquí -sonrió la madre de Sadaharu apareciendo detrás de este haciéndolo reaccionar - ¿Hazue y Kaoru, verdad? -preguntó con una amable sonrisa- Por favor, pasen -les pidió dulcemente. Su madre era un ser muy dulce y amable siempre-. Sada ve y avísale a tu padre -le pidió a Sadaharu y este asintió y se apresuró a ir a buscar a su padre mientras su mamá hacía entrar a los dos chicos y a los dos miembros de servicios sociales.

 

***

 

Yukimura Seiichi pensaba que esto era ridículo, su papá era un loco aprensivo. Había insistido en meterlo en un Dojo de kendo, que enseñaba defensa personal a los omegas. Su padre apoyaba el sistema educacional mixto, pero quería que su hijo se supiera defender si llegaba a ser necesario.

 

Yukimura se ajustó su uniforme mientras pasaba con los únicos otros 4 omegas además de él que habían dentro del Dojo, para su sorpresa el encargado de sus clases no era otro que Sanada Geniishiro.

 

Sanada lo reconoció asintiendo con su cabeza en su dirección.

 

Sanada empezó suave la clase, su abuelo le había dejado encargado del pequeño grupo de omega, era su primer grupo. Empezó dándoles intrusiones y explicaciones y un poco de calentamiento dado que era el primer día. Cuando las clases se acabaron, los omegas comenzaron a retirarse, menos Yukimura. Sanada se acercó a él después de armarse de valor.

 

-No esperaba verte aquí -le dijo Sanada tan serio como siempre.

 

-Idea de mi papá -sonrió Yukimura-. Es un poco sobreprotector.

 

Sanada asintió, no podía culparlo. Él también lo sería con alguien tan bonito como el capitán omega. Busco en su cabeza una forma de empezar una conversación con el otro, pero dado su carácter tan serio se le hacía difícil empezar una conversación relajada.

 

-No esperaba que tú fueras el Sensei -le comentó Yukimura.

 

-Sí, bueno, son mi primer grupo -confesó-, he ayudado antes a mi abuelo, pero es la primera vez que me confían un grupo a mí solo.

 

-Pues sólo fue el primer día, pero a mí me pareció que hiciste un gran trabajo -le sonrió Yukimura.

 

-Gracias –comentó Sanada en vos baja.

 

-No tienes que darlas, es sólo la verdad -aseguró Yukimura.

 

Sanada se mantuvo en silencio un momento y entonces recordó.

 

-¿Tú eres el chico con el que se me ordenó ser suave verdad? -pregunto- Tu padre cuando te apuntó dijo que habías estado enfermo.

 

Yukimura se sonrojó.

 

-Papá-se quejó-. Sí estuve enfermo, pero ya estoy bien -aseguró.

 

-¿Puedo preguntar que tenías? –dijo Sanada. Yukimura dudó, pero al fin le dijo.

 

-Tuve el síndrome de Guillain Barré* -confesó. Sanada se sorprendió.

 

-¿Y te recuperaste? -preguntó Sanada impresionado.

 

-Tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo. Todo un equipo que confiaba en mí, les juré llevarlos a las nacionales -le contó.

 

-Eres más fuerte de lo que creía-le dijo Sanada solemnemente.

 

-Gracias -dijo Yukimura desviando su mirada sonrojado. Sanada fue a decir algo más, pero en ese momento llegó El padre de Yukimura y este e levavantó para ir con él-. Te veré el próximo jueves, Sensei -se despidió Yukimura con una sonrisa.

 

Sanada asintió serio y si no hubiese sido Sanada seguro habría sonreído. Sí, lo vería el próximo jueves.

**Continuará…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es un trastorno neurológico autoinmune en el que el sistema inmunitario del cuerpo ataca a una parte del sistema nervioso periférico. El resultado es la incapacidad de sentir calor, dolor y otras sensaciones, además de paralizar progresivamente varios músculos del cuerpo.


	9. Capítulo 7: Salida, encuentros y casualidades

**Capítulo 7: Salida, encuentros y casualidades**

 

Chotaro Otoori se quejó cuando chocó con alguien y los paquetes que llevaba en sus manos cayeron.

 

-¿Estas bien? -Chotaro levantó sus ojos marrones encontrándose frente a él, al alfa castaño de ojos negros de la academia Seigaku.

 

-Shishido-sama -lo reconoció aceptando la mano que este le daba para ayudarle a levantarse.

 

-¿Chotaro Otoori, verdad? -preguntó Shishido después de ayudarle a levantarse fingiendo desinterés por que en realidad tenía muy claro el nombre del chico que le había ganado a él y a Oishi. El peli plateado asintió con entusiasmo– ¿Sabes? Lo había notado en el entrenamiento antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta que me quedé corto… eres anormalmente alto para ser un omega -dijo Shishido espontáneamente.

 

Chotaro se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Sabía que era anormalmente alto para ser un omega, era el más alto de su equipo y de su colegio, eso lo cohibía mucho, era de echo mucho más alto que muchos alfas.

 

-Eh, lo siento… eso fue brusco -le dijo Shishido dándose cuenta de su torpeza.

 

-No pasa nada, no dijo nada que no fuera cierto -dijo Chotaro en voz baja inclinándose para recoger las bolsas de la compra que se le habían caído, el alfa de inmediato se inclinó a ayudarlo con estas.

 

-Te queda bien -le dijo Shishido-. Tu altura me gusta, digo todo tú eres muy lindo -le dijo de forma brusca. Chotaro lo miró impresionado y con la boca abierta, nadie jamás le había dicho que era lindo, amable sí, ¿lindo? Sólo sus amigos omegas, pero nunca un alfa, la mayoría se asustaban cuando veían un omega que era más alto que ellos. No importaba cuanto Chotaro se esforzaba en ser un buen omega nadie quería a un omega que era más alto que un alfa- ¿Qué? -reclamó Shishido incomodo al ver la cara de asombro del alfa- No me dirás que es la primera vez que alguien te dice que eres lindo -dijo frunciendo en entrecejo-. Venga, que con ese lindo cabello y esos lindos ojos te lo han de decir todo el rato -le dijo con brusquedad Shishido, sintiéndose estúpido por la cantidad de veces que le estaba diciendo lindo, pero es que era la palabra que mejor lo describía. Al ver la cara del omega sonrojada entendió que sí era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía- ¿Vives rodeado de gente ciega? -reclamó- ¿Cómo nadie se va a dar cuenta de lo lindo que eres? -reclamó frunciendo el entrecejo enojado- Eres el omega más lindo que he visto nunca -aseguró molesto, aunque interiormente se sentía estúpido, existían mil sinónimos, pero era como si sólo pudiera decirle lindo al alto omega que tenía enfrente.

 

-Pero… ¿Pero mi altura no te asusta? -preguntó Chotaro tímidamente.

 

-¿Por qué habría de asustarme que seas más alto que yo? -preguntó Shishido mirándolo sin entender por qué de la pregunta. Chotaro sonrió con emoción y le hiso una reverencia al alfa tomando las bolsas suyas que este aun sostenía.

 

-Arigato, sempai –susurró con una sonrisa tonta.

 

-Deja eso -retuvo Shishido con cara malhumorada las bolsas-, yo las llevo -aseguró-. Seré más bajito que tú, pero sigo siendo un alfa -dijo de pronto con una sonrisa y Chotaro se asombró de que este supiera sonreír, pero antes de darse cuenta los músculos de su cara se habían movido solos, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Shishido y asintiendo.

 

-Volvía a mi casa -contó Chotaro.

 

-Te acompaño entonces, ahora soy tu compañero de equipo después de todo -le dijo.

 

-Hai, sempai.

 

-Shishido -le corrigió.

 

-¿Qué? -preguntó Chotaro confundido.

 

-Shishido, puedes llamarme Shishido -le repitió. Los ojitos de Chotaro brillaron y asintió.

 

-Hai, Shishido-san -asintió el peli plateado.

 

***  
  
  
Yagyuu Hiroshi fulminó con su mirada al peli plata de cabello largo y ojos azules que estaba a su lado. Masaharu Niou ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras esperaban sentados en silencio a sus padres, en dos asientos al fondo de la pared de la comisaria. Debido a su edad y a que uno de ellos era un omega no los habían metido en una celda… ni siquiera los había esposados, pero ahí estaban, esperando a sus padres y todo por la culpa de ese omega raro de los cojones.

 

Todo había empezado cuando Yagyuu estaba saliendo del Starbuck luego de haberse tomado un café, al salir había encontrado a Niou peleando con dos betas, su tonto instinto alfa había salido a defender a su futuro compañero de equipo y él, el serio y caballeroso Hiroshi que jamás se metía en un lio, había acabado envuelto en una pelea a puñetazos, espalda a espalda con Niou, defendiéndose de cuatro betas, pues dos más habían salido de cristo sabía dónde. Él y Masaharu se las habían arreglado para ganar, pero había llegado la policía y los habían detenido a los 6 por alteración a la paz. De hecho Yagyuu estaba bastante impresionado de que no lo hubiesen metido a una celda, se entendía de Niou porque era un omega, pero a él nada le salvaba el culo de una, simplemente Niou se había agarrado a su mano cuando entraron en la patrulla y no la había soltado en todo el rato, y lo policías los habían dejado en paz junto al chico que mascaba goma tranquilamente.

 

-Mis padres me van a matar -gruñó Yagyuu en voz baja, tratando de zafar su mano de la del extraño omega sin ningún éxito-. Esto quedará en mi expediente.

 

-No quedará en tu expediente, relájate -le aseguró tranquilamente el otro chico.

 

-Claro que sí.

 

-No, no lo hará -sonrió Masaharu lo más tranquilamente de mundo. Yagyuu miró al omega como si este fuera estúpido, cuando el comisario, el que estaba a cargo de la comisaria se acercó a ellos, Yagyu tragó saliva, pero Masaharu sólo se levantó de un salto y se arrojó sobre el hombre- ¡Hola, papá! -sonrió.

 

-¿Masa-chan te estas metiendo de nuevo en líos? -le increpó el serio hombre acariciando el cabello de su hijo y revisándolo en buscas de golpes- ¿Te hicieron daño? -preguntó.

 

-Para nada, eran cuatro contra mí, pero Yagyuu-kun llegó y me salvó -señaló al Alfa-. Nos conocimos en el partido de Alfas vs Omega que tuvimos los titulares de Rikkaidai y los de Seigaku antes de fusionarnos -le contó a su padre.

 

-Ah, sí, ya me habías contado -asintió acercándose al alfa que se levantó tensamente, esperando… no sabía que esperaba en realidad-. Gracias por salvar a mi hijo, Masa es mi único hijo y si le pasara algo no sé qué haría -le tendió la mano a un impresionado Yagyuu que sólo pudo parpadear y estrecharle su mano-. Será mejor que vayan a casa cada uno, está haciéndose tarde -les indicó- y no se metan en más líos, que sólo me dan papeleo que hacer –gruñó.

 

-Te veo en la noche, papá -se despidió Niou tomando la mano de Yagyuu y arrastrándolo fuera de la comisaria-. Ves, te dije que no quedaría en tu expediente.

 

-Pero… pero ¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó confundido el de lentes y cabellos violetas.

 

-¿Cómo es posible qué? ¿Qué sea hijo del comisario? -rompió a reír- Pues veras, todo empieza cuando mi papá, conoció a mi mamá y entonces…

 

-¡Oh, cállate! -le fulminó Yagyu con la mirada al ver que el otro se estaba burlando de él, sólo consiguiendo hacer reír a Niou mientras caminaban por la calle.

 

***

Oshitari Yuushi maldijo su mala suerte, en silencio, mientras estaba sentado esperando que el show del circo al que sus padres le hubieran hecho llevar a su hermana pequeña comenzara. Las luces se apagaron y Yuushi sonrió, el espectáculo estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras más rápido comenzara y se acabara más rápido podría devolver a la pequeña peste a sus padres y recuperar su preciado tiempo libre.

 

El espectáculo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, fue divertido, sobre todo la parte de los trapecistas, esa parte fue hermosa.

 

-Venga, volvamos a casa -le indicó a su hermanita levantándose y dándole su mano.

 

-¡Quiero conocer a trapecista-sama! -exigió la mocosa que sólo tenía seis años.

 

-Venga, Saku, no des la lata y volvamos a casa -le pidió Yuushi calmada y seriamente.

 

-¡Que quiero conocer a trapecista –sama! -gritó la niña y luego de hacer una pataleta Yuushi Oshitari se vio caminando con su hermanita de la mano a ver si les dejaban conocer a la linda trapecista que había impresionado a la chiquilla. Para su sorpresa cuando preguntó le dijeron que no había problemas y su hermanita saltó de entusiasmo mientras los guiaban hacia los carromatos.

 

-Nara -llamaron a la puerta de uno de los carromatos que servían de camerino-, ¿Tienes tiempo para conocer a una niña? -preguntó el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta, con Yuushi y Sakura- Es tu fan.

 

Sakura estaba que casi se salía de su piel, mientras Yuushi esperaba tranquilamente, sólo un poco más y sería libre.   
  
La puerta se abrió y la hermosa trapecista de cabellos violeta casi negro y largos se asomo en ella.

 

-Hola -saludó al hombre y a los dos chicos con una sonrisa amable.

 

-Nara, estos dos chicos te quieren conocer -le informó el amable hombre.

 

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos, señora -le dijo Yuushi muy bien educado-. Mi hermana Sakura quedó impresionada con usted y quería conocerle -le informó poniendo una mano sobre la cabecita de su hermana que miraba a la trapecista con estrellitas saliendo de sus ojos.

 

-Hola, bonita -le saludó maternalmente Nara a la chica-. Pasen -sonrió abriendo la puerta para dejarlos entrar, Sakura pasó primero con la trapecista y Yuushi lo hiso al último mirando el pequeño camerino hasta que se topó con el chico conejo… digo, acróbata del partido alfas vs omega. Gakuto Mukahi.

 

-Mi hijo Gakuto -presentó Nara al chico que miraba a Oshitari con la boca abierta.

 

-Ya nos conocemos -dijo Yuushi recuperándose rápidamente. Nara los miró con curiosidad.

 

-¿De dónde? –preguntó amablemente.

 

-De Seigaku Academy -le respondió Gakuto al fin sacudiendo la cabeza.

 

-Oh, qué bien -sonrió Nara antes de volverse hacia Sakura para entablar una conversación con la entusiasta chiquilla.

 

-Gakuto, por que no vas y traes un par de refrescos para Sakura y su hermano -le pidió a su hijo que saltó al suelo pues estaba sentado sobre una mesa.

 

-Hai, mamá -dijo el chico.

 

-¿Lo podrías acompañar, Yuushi-san? -le preguntó la amable mujer.

 

-Claro -dijo después de mirar a su hermanita que estaba pegada como lapa a Nara. Gakuto y él salieron juntos del carromato hacia uno de los candyland del circo.

 

-Lamento lo de mi hermanita, es un poquito caprichuda. Es la única chica y para colmo omega de mi casa así que ya te lo podrás imaginar -comentó Yushi.

 

-Está bien, a mamá le encantan los niños y sólo me tiene a mí, por eso trabaja aquí -le dijo Gakuto encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-¿Vives aquí? -preguntó Yushi.

 

-Nop -negó Gakuto-, aunque casi, pasamos mucho tiempo aquí entre los ensayos de mamá y los show, pero tenemos un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras de aquí, mamá quería que tuviéramos nuestro propio lugar cuando yo empecé a crecer -dijo tranquilamente.

 

-¿Y tu papá? -preguntó Yushi antes de darse cuenta.

 

-No tengo, nos abandonó -dijo Gakuto mirándolo a la defensiva, su mamá era genial y si decía algo indebido le rompería la cara al alfa.

 

-Pues tremendo tonto, él se lo pierde. Se nota que tu mamá es una buena mujer, y aunque tu eres un payaso… eres lindo -le dijo Yushi.

 

Gakuto miró al alfa parpadeando confuso, por un lado se sentía alagado y por el otro quería estrangular al alfa. Yuushi le miró y sonrió, y al final Gakuto le devolvió la sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

 

-Vaya, parece que somos tal para cual, deberíamos hacer un duo de payasos aquí ¿No crees? -le preguntó Gakuto haciendo reír a Yuushi, algo que pocos conseguían.

 

-Nada mejor que un omega con sentido del humor -le guiñó un ojo el chico de cabellos azules.

 

-Nada mejor que un alfa con sentido del humor –asintió Gakuto y ambos se sintieron un poco más cómodos el uno con el otro, mientras iban por los refrescos.

 

***  
  
Momoshiro acaba de llegar a la pista para entrenar cuando vio a un chico bastante rápido corriendo en ella.

 

-uhmm… No está nada mal –aprobó cuando el chico llegó a la meta y se detuvo a tomar agua fue entonces que lo reconoció- Oh, Kamio-kun ¿No? -preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza mirando al alfa.

 

-Ahhh, el chico al que Ryoma le dio una paliza -comentó Kamio. A Momoshiro le salió una venita.

 

-Momoshiro Takeshi, puedes llamarme Momo -le respondió con los dientes apretados. Kamio ladeó la cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad.

 

-No te sientas mal por haber perdido contra Ryoma, él y Kintaro son los genios de nuestro equipo -le consoló-, la mitad de nosotros a perdido contra ellos, la otra  mitad aun no los ha enfrentado, sólo Yukimura los a aplastado a los dos -le animó.

 

-Eres pésimo consolando -rompió a reír Momoshiro. Kamio Akira le sonrió de vuelta.

 

-Eso de que todos los omegas tenemos talento innato para consolar… es falso -le dijo como si le contara un secreto.

 

-Ya veo -asintió Momo divertido-. Nunca te había visto aquí -le comentó, él siempre usaba la misma pista para entrenar.

 

-Soy nuevo en el barrio -le respondió mientras Momoshiro empezaba a calentar-, mis padres se acaban de mudar a una casa cerca aquí y es la primera vez que uso esta pista ¿Tu vienes mucho? -le preguntó.

 

-Sip, esa es mi casa -le señaló una de las casas que se podía ver desde la pista-. Así que siempre vengo aquí a correr un poco y entrenar -le respondió.

 

-Vaya, pues casi somos vecinos, nosotros nos mudamos ahí -le señaló Kamio una casa al otro extremo.

 

-Mismo colegio, mismo vecindario… una indirecta del cielo -bromeo Momoshiro. Kamio sonrió.

 

-Ya te gustaría tener tanta suerte -rio- ¿Corremos un rato juntos? -le preguntó el pelirrojo.

 

-No estaría mal -aceptó el pelinegro asintiendo. Estuvieron un rato corriendo juntos aunque más bien iban trotando sin prisa mientras platicaban, Kamio le contaba del equipo Omega y Momoshiro le contaba del equipo Alfa. Pronto comenzó a anochecer y la hora de la cena se acercaba para ambos chicos.

 

-Ya tengo que irme -dijo Kamio deteniéndose y tomando su toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

 

-Eh…  ¿Te parece si nos vemos aquí de nuevo para entrenar mañana? -preguntó Momoshiro nervioso, tratando de aparentar calma… sin ningún éxito.

 

Kamio sonrió, se le hacía tierno el gran alfa.

 

-Vale, es una cita, te veo aquí a las tres y nos echamos una carrera -se despidió con la mano encaminándose a su casa.

 

-¿Cita? -preguntó Momoshiro desconcertado, parado en el mismo sitio con cara de tonto, hasta que al fin las palabras procesaron en su celebro y se sonrojó-. Baka -masculló dirigiéndose a su casa.

 

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 8: Encuentros de tres y dos

**Capítulo 8: Encuentros de tres y dos**

 

 

 

Nanjiro Echizen entró a la habitación de su hijo sin llamar para avisarle que estuviera listo y lo encontró en la cama besuqueándose con su novio. Los dos jóvenes omegas se sobresaltaron en la cama.

 

-¡Papa, toca la puerta!-le grito Ryoma.

 

Fuji Syusuke el “novio” de Ryoma sólo sonrió tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras Nanjiro suspiraba, no lo entendía. Sólo los dejaba porque pensaba que era algo temporal de su hijo, definitivamente dos omegas no podían estar juntos por el simple hecho de que dos omegas juntos no eran capaces de cubrir el celo del otro. Ambos sentirían la necesidad de ser llenados en la temporada de calor, en caso de que no tuvieran el celo a la misma ves, el que no lo tuviera no tenía en realidad la suficiente resistencia para cubrir el celo del otro, el celo de un omega no era algo sencillo y en caso de que ambos tuvieran el celo a la misma vez sentirían la necesidad de ser pasivos ambos, ninguno iba a querer ser dominante. Pensaba que era algo temporal que se les pasaría a ambos chiquillos cuando conocieran a un alfa que les gustara, sólo era una etapa se decía.

 

-La fiesta es a las ocho, más les vale estar listo -sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

 

Syusuke estaba invitado por que llevarlo fue la única forma de convencer a su hijo de que lo acompañara a la reunión ¡Lo que daría por que su hijo fuera más dócil! Pensó suspirando, pero realmente no cambiaría a su cabezota hijo por nada del mundo. Así era más divertido, con Ryoma, su vida nunca era aburrida, su hijo era demasiado impredecible incluso para él, y muy talentoso.

 

-Ve y báñate -le jaló Syusuke fuera de la cama dándole una suave nalgadita mientras lo empujaba al baño con sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa imperturbable-, yo me vestiré aquí -le dijo poniéndose cómodo en el cuarto de su novio como si fuera el suyo. Él ya había venido bañado de su casa y había traído su ropa para vestirse en la casa Echizen pues había ido temprano para estar un rato con Ryoma, habían comido juntos, jugado algo de tenis y habían estado besándose un rato antes de que Nanjiro los interrumpiera.

 

A las ocho los dos chicos estuvieron listos y puntuales entrando con Nanjiro Echizen a la fiesta de sociedad, una fiesta dada por el consejo, que Ryoma sabía, que su padre y otros usaban para hacer negocios. Ryoma y Fuji se fueron rápidamente hacia un lado para pasar desapercibidos cuando Nanjiro empezó a hablar con algunos conocidos, se hicieron con un par de vasos de refresco y se sentaron cómodamente en unos sofás a un lado para platicar esperando que la fiesta pasara rápido.

 

-¡Ryoma!

 

-Kevin -saludó Ryoma asintiendo serio hacia el americano chico rubio que se acercó a ellos al reconocer al pelinegro. Pronto comenzaron a hablar en inglés, y Ryoma le presentó a su amigo de USA su novio Syusuke. Fuji se unió a la conversación, su dominio del inglés no era perfecto como el de su novio, pero si era muy bueno, lo que impresionó a Kevin.

 

Kevin Smith de soltero ahora Kevin Echizen era el esposo de Ryoga Echizen, el sobrino de Nanjiro y primo de Ryoma.

 

-Es un alivio verlos, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento -les comento Kevin en tono cómplice.

 

-No esperaba verte en Japón -comentó Ryoma.

 

-Ryoga tuvo que venir por negocios y me tocó acompañarle… no puedo dejar que otro omega trate de quitarme a mi esposo -bromeó el rubio.

 

-¿Estas casado? -Syusuke se impresionó, el chico le había parecido de la misma edad de Ryoma. En realidad casi lo eran, pero Kevin era tres años mayor y ya había terminado la escuela superior y se había casado por amor y decisión propia con Ryoga, nada más salir de esta para consternación de su padre.

 

-Sí, soy Kevin Echizen, estoy casado con el primo de Ryoma -sonrió el rubio–. Ahí está mi esposo -sonrió haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia su esposo que se acercó con otro chico, alto, castaño, con espejuelos, ojos oscuros y porte gallardo, lo reconocieron enseguida. Tezuka Kunimitsu, el capitán del equipo alfa de Seigaku.

 

-Déjenme presentarlos, Ryoga amor este es Syusuke Fuji, un amigo de Ryoma. Ryoma, Syusuke este es Tezuka Kunimitsu, el heredero de la familia Tezuka y un amigo de Ryoga -presentó Kevin a los ahí presente.

 

-Ya nos conocemos -comentó Ryoma tranquilamente. Kevin los miró con curiosidad.

 

-Él es el capitán del equipo de tenis del nuevo instituto al que vamos a ir -le explicó Fuji a Kevin viendo su curiosidad y el desinterés de Kunimitsu y de Ryoma por darle detalles al curioso rubio.

 

-Oh, entonces ya son amigos -sonrió Kevin cuando de pronto una canción empezó a sonar- ¡Oh es nuestra canción, Ryoga, bailemos, bailemos! -tomó la mano de su esposo arrastrándolo a la pista de baile y dejando a Ryoma, Fuji y Tezuka solos.

 

-Hola -sonrió Fuji rompiendo el silencio. Tezuka y Ryoma le correspondieron saludando al otro con un idéntico asentimiento de cabeza con expresiones serias, cosa que hizo reír a Fuji en voz baja-. Oh cielos, que mucho se parecieron cuando hicieron eso -se burló de ambos, después de todo Fuji era Fuji.

 

Tezuka miró al omega desconcertado y Ryoma suspiró.

 

-No le hagas caso, ya te acostumbraras a él -le comentó Ryoma a Kunimitsu. Que sólo miró a los dos omegas como si les faltara algún tipo de tornillo en la cabeza, sobre todo al de la sonrisa escalofriante, Fuji Syusuke, que de pronto había abierto sus hermosos ojos azules y miraba de Ryoma a él y de él a Ryoma como si planeara algo… algo que su instinto le decía no sería bueno para él.

 

Sería mejor mantenerse apartado de ese dúo de omegas y no tratarlos más de lo estrictamente necesario, es decir en el club de Tenis, o eso pensaba Tezuka, poco sabía que su abuelo estaba en ese momento haciendo negocios con Nanjiro Echizen y que por tanto desde ahora los Tezuka y los Echizen pasarían mucho tiempo juntos y algo que Kunimitsu aprendería pronto era que donde estaba Ryoma, siempre estaba Fuji.

 

***

 

Chitose Senri y Tachibana Kippei caminaban en silencio uno al lado del otro, ambos cómodos después de haber estado practicando tenis el uno contra el otro gran parte de la noche. Siempre estaban cómodos juntos, desde la escuela primaria cuando se habían juntado a jugar dobles hacía mucho tiempo ya. Siendo sincero consigo mismo a Tachibana Kippei le gustaba Chitose Senri, pero sabía que la sociedad nunca vería bien que dos alfas estuvieran juntos, además de que una parte dentro de él le decía que a la larga, si iniciara algo con su amigo, terminarían odiándose por mucho que se gustaran, por mucho que cuando estaban con el otro se sintiera mejor que con nadie más, ambos tenían en si el instinto de dominar y renunciar a ese instinto… no era sencillo.

 

Chitose también pensaba lo mismo. Sí encontraba lindos a muchos omegas, pero ninguno le hacía sentir de la forma en que lo hacía Kippei. Cuando estaba con Kippei, era simplemente natural, podían hablar de todo o simplemente permanecer uno junto al otro en silencio sintiéndose bien en la compañía del otro. Chitose daría todo por que Tachibana fuera un omega,  si fuera así sabía que nunca dejaría ir a su amigo de su lado, pero ambos eran alfa, si sólo trataran de iniciar una relación amorosa, eso estaría destinado al fracaso antes del comienzo y no por el que dirían los demás; eso a Chitose le importaba un cacahuate. Su propia naturaleza lo llevaria a tratar de dominar a Tachibana. También puede que por el bien de la relación, por un tiempo, uno se dejara dominar por el otro, pero al final del día eran lo que eran, alfas, la lucha por el poder al final los llevaría a destruirse. Sí, más valía ser mejores amigos que iniciar algo que al final los podría convertir incluso en enemigos.

 

Ambos caminaban envuelto en sus pensamientos, cuando escucharon unos gemidos de dolor venir de un callejón a su derecha.  Era de noche así que no podían distinguir bien, pero era obvio lo que pasaba, un hombre grande estaba golpeando a uno más pequeño que trataba de defenderse. Antes de que Chitose pudiera reaccionar Kippei estaba caminando dentro del callejón para defender al más pequeño, así era Kippei, siempre defendía al más débil. Chitose admiraba eso de él, así que lo siguió rápidamente para ayudarle.

 

-Cállate, maldita perra, ya le pagué a tu madre por ti, así que sólo tienes que abrirte de piernas -gruñía el hombre.

 

-Suéltame, suéltame, no quiero -el más pequeño trataba de defenderse.

 

Incluso Chitose que solía guardar la calma mucho mejor que Kippei vio rojo. Kippei se arrojó sobre el hombre golpeándolo con fuerza y Chitose fue a ayudar al más pequeño reconociéndolo al instante cuando al fin lo pudo ver bien, Ibu Shinji del instituto omega Rikkaidai. Al ver que el chico tenía el labio roto y la camisa rasgada por un lado, Chitose sintió el instinto asesino de todo alfa dentro de él, se volteó y de pronto entre Kippei y él estaban dándole una paliza al otro hombre, hasta que pronto oyeron las sirenas de la policía, ambos querían seguir golpeando al tipo hasta matarlo, pero sintieron las manitas de Ibu cerrarse sobre las suyas y jalarlos, obligándolos a correr. Marcharon una corta distancia entre callejones hasta que el omega se detuvo aguantándose las costillas, era obvio que le dolía el esfuerzo. Tachibana se adelantó y se inclinó, era obvio lo que quería, que el omega subiera a su espalda. Ibu se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Chitose le dio un suave empujón hacia adelante.

 

-Estás seguro -le dijo el moreno amablemente. Ibu dudó, pero al final asintió y subió a la espalda del chico con el cabello teñido de rubio.

 

-Vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo un botiquín -le dijo Tachibana a Ibu informándole a donde lo llevaba para no asustarlo. Tachibana vivía solo en un pequeño apartamento, dado que sus padres Vivian en Hokkaido,  Chitose vivía con todo su familia lo que sería más incómodo para el omega cuando preguntaran por sus heridas. Pronto estuvieron en el pequeño apartamento de Tachibana que por cierto pagaban los papás de este y Chitose se puso a hacerle un té al chico, mientras Tachibana buscaba el botiquín para curarlo  lo hicieron todo en silencio.

 

-¿Podrías levantarte la camisa? -le pidió Kippei- Es para revisarte la herida del costado, vi cómo te lo sostuviste y que te dolía -se apresuró a aclararle. Ibu se sonrojó en silencio, pero obedeció y Tachibana se apresuró a ponerle crema y vendarlo-. No parece haber nada roto -le dijo-, pero no soy profesional. Lo mejor será ir a la clínica del papá de Shiriashi si te parece. -le propuso.

 

-No, por favor -les pidió al fin en un bajo murmullo a los dos alfas.

 

-Pero estás herido -le dio Chitose.

 

-Ellos van a preguntar si vamos a una clínica -susurró asustado.

 

-Ibu Shinji ¿verdad? -le preguntó Chitose, el omega asintió- Ibu-san, trataron de violarte, tienes que denunciarlos -le dijo serio.

 

-No, no puedo -negó con la cabeza.

 

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Tachibana, pero Ibu se mantuvo en terco silencio.

 

-Ese hombre… mencionó a tu madre -dijo Chitose sospechando de que iba la cosa. El omega se tensó y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza, provocando que su cabello lacio y semi largo le cubriera el rostro

 

-Ella es mi madre -susurro como si eso excusará todo.

 

-¿Te vendió? -preguntó Tachibana recién dándose cuenta de lo que Chitose ya había notado hacía rato.

 

-¿Desde cuándo lo hace? -le preguntó Chitose serio dejando en shock a Tachibana. El omega cerró los puños sobre su regazo mientras sus hombros se estremecían por el silencioso llanto.

 

-Chitose -exclamó Tachibana, estaban presionando demasiado al chico. Se levantó y se sentó junto a  Ibu pasándole un brazo torpe por los hombros-. Tranquilo, si no quieres hablar no hables, estas a salvo aquí y ahora –le prometió Kippei.

 

Chitose se inclinó y tomó las manos de Ibu abriendo sus puños, los cuales tenían los nudillos amoratados por tratar de defenderse.

 

-Lo siento -se disculpó el moreno.

 

Ibu escondió su cara en el pecho de Tachibana, no se atrevía a mirar a los dos alfas, pero se sentía seguro entre ellos, esos chicos no parecían quererle hacer daño.

 

-Empezó cuando cumplí los quince -susurró tan bajito que los dos alfas tenían que esforzarse para escucharlo- y ya tengo diecisiete. Ella está bien por mucho tiempo y me cuida, pero entonces hay veces… ella me grita y me pega, es como si se volviera otra persona y sale, luego llegan esos hombres, ellos dicen que le pagaron a ella, y me hacen esas cosas tan desagradables -sollozó más fuerte-. Ella no es mala, es mi mamá -sollozó-, sólo está enferma. -la defendió con desesperación, así de grande era el amor de un hijo por una madre. Tachibana y Senri se miraron sin saber qué hacer–. No puedo denunciarla, no puedo pedir ayuda -susurró-. No quiero que la encierren… y no quiero acabar en custodia del estado, no quiero ser un omega en poder del gobierno -susurró asustado.

 

-Te protegeremos -le dijo Tachibana de pronto-, no importa de qué o quién. -le dijo tomando su barbilla-. Chitose y yo te vamos a proteger. -le juró.

 

Chitose asintió con una sonrisa sentándose al otro lado de Ibu.

 

-No dejaremos que nadie te vuelva hacer daño, ni siquiera tu mamá -le juró Chitose.

 

-¿Por qué? -Ibu bajó su mirada sin querer ver a ninguno de los dos- Estoy sucio, ¿Por qué lo harían? No tengo ya ningún valor para un alfa.

 

-No digas eso -le ordenó Chitose molesto-, ser virgen o no serlo es sólo una idiotez sin importancia, tú vales por quien eres, no por si eres virgen o dejas de serlo. Además no lo hacemos como alfa, lo hacemos como amigos -le dijo con firmeza. Ibu se abrasó tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

 

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa -suplicó.

 

-Quédate aquí -le pidió Tachibana-. Vivo solo, quédate aquí con nosotros, Chitose y yo te protegeremos -le volvió a prometer-. No le diremos a nadie si tú no quieres, pero no permitiremos que vuelva a suceder -le aseguró. Ibu lo miró confundido a ambos, con los ojos rojos.

 

-¿Pero qué pasara con mi mamá? Soy menor de edad, me hará regresar -susurró.

 

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso -le dijo Chitose serio-, pero sólo si tú lo quieres -aseguró.

 

-¿Le harán daño? -preguntó con miedo. Él amaba a su madre a pesar de todo.

 

-No, sólo porque eso te haría sufrir. -aseguró Tachibana-, pero no permitiremos que te vuelva a hacer daño. ¿Confiaras en nosotros? -le preguntó.

 

Ibu los miró a los dos con miedo, pero eran las primeras personas que sabían lo que le pasaba, el no tenía el valor para contárselo a sus amigos omegas, le daba demasiado vergüenza. Además se sentía seguro entre ellos. Lentamente el de cabellos negros asintió decidiendo confiar en los dos alfas frente a él.

 

***

  
  
-¿Un prometido? ¿Un matrimonio arreglado? Tengo diecisiete años, no hay ni puñetera forma que me vaya a casar a mi edad -protestaba Kenya Oshitari, si bien era cierto que pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años y comenzaría su último año en la escuela superior, la verdad es que aún tenía diecisiete y tenía que hacer lo que sus padres dijeran. Así estaba el ahí, con una traje de etiqueta cuya corbata casi le ahorcaba y le cortaba la respiración, esperando a un completo desconocido con quien su familia pretendía que se casara en un futuro, de preferencia no demasiado lejos, pues se podían aguantar y mucho porque Kenya Oshitari no tenían ni el más mínimo deseo de casarse, al menos por los próximos veinte años de preferencia.

 

-Sonríe y sé amable -le ordenó su padre al ver la cara de amargado que traía su hijo.

 

Kenya le fulminó con la mirada como si su padre fuera un mal bromista. ¿Sonreír? ¿Ser amable? Ni de coña, haría que su “prometido” saliera corriendo hacia el otro lado nada más verlo. En eso la puerta se abrió y entró su supuesto prometido. Dieciséis años, casi diecisiete, cabello y ojos negros, pantallas en las orejas y sonrisa retorcida. Hikaru Zaizen, Kenya lo reconoció de inmediato, no había forma que olvidara a ese chico después de jugar dobles contra él y el omega de la fuerza anormal.

 

-¿Tú? -exclamó Kenya olvidando todos sus modales y señalando Hikaru con un dedo.

 

-¿Tú? -exclamó Hikaru a la misma vez señalándolo también.

 

-¿Se conocen? -preguntaron los cuatro padres ahí reunidos.

 

-¡No pienso casarme con él! -dijeron los dos jóvenes excelentemente combinados.

 

-¡Ni quien se quiera casar contigo, idiota! -se gritaron entre sí a la vez.

 

-Vaya, esto si podría funcionar, si hasta están compenetrados -sonrieron los Zaizen.

 

-Sí -sonrieron los Oshitari siendo fulminados por sus retoños.

 

**Continuará…**


	11. Capitulo 9: En la mañana

**Capitulo 9: En la mañana**

 

_~Septiembre, comienzo de clases~_

 

 

-¿Kaoru chan, ya tienes todo? -le preguntó la señora Inui al serio chico que desayunaba en silencio.

 

-Sshh -asintió sin dejar de desayunar.

 

-¿Y tú, Hazue? -le pregunto al más joven.

 

-Sí, tía -asintió con una sonrisa el chico.

 

-Me voy, mamá - Sadaharu se levantó con un pedazo de tostada aun en la boca, acercándose a darle un beso a su madre para largarse, sino no llegaría a tiempo a la clase.

 

-Alto ahí, jovencito -le detuvo la amable señora limpiándole las migajas de pan-. Te recuerdo que no estás solo ahora, tú y Kaoru-chan tienen que llevar a Hazue a su colegio y luego tú tienes que acompañar a Kaoru hasta Seigaku, es tu responsabilidad de alfa -le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes.

 

-Mamá -protestó Sadaharu, sonrojados al igual que Kaoru, quien bajo la cabeza. Su mamá le miró seria y el data man suspiró-. De acuerdo, ¿Terminaron de comer? Si no salimos ahora llegaremos retrasados -les informó. El colegio de Hazue, quien era menor que ellos, quedaba de camino. Por toda respuesta los dos hermanos se levantaron y se fueron con Inui.

 

-Lo siento, no es necesario que nos acompañe, sempai -le dijo Kaidoh-. Yo acompañaré a mi hermano y luego iré al colegio, adelántese usted.

 

-Nada que ver -negó Inui con la cabeza-. Les acompaño -aseguró y les dio una sonrisa. Kaoru se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada más mientras caminaban juntos los tres para dejar a Hozumi y seguir su camino a Seigaku.

 

***

 

-¡Momo-chan! -gritó un chico de cabellos rojos corriendo hasta alcanzar al alfa.

 

-Buenos días, Kamio-kun -le sonrió el chico de cabellos negros al omega- ¿Listo para tu primer día oficial en Seigaku?

 

-Hai -asintió sonriente- ¿Crees que nos toque en la misma clase? -preguntó con entusiasmo. En esas semanas que habían estado viviendo de vecinos se habían hecho algo así como amigos.

 

-Quien sabe -se rascó la cabeza Momoshiro-, puede ser.

 

-Seria agradable tener un compañero del club de tenis en mi clase -comento-. Aunque varios de mis compañeros del Rikkaidai también van a segundo, seria corte total, que no me toque con ninguno -sonrió con humor.

 

-Ahora que lo pienso, el único alfa que va a segundo como yo es Kabaji -comentó Momoshiro distraído- y no es precisamente el señor sociabilidad -aseguró-, pero es un buen chico. -se apresuró a añadir.

 

-Casi todos los alfas del club están en tercero ¿no?

 

Momoshiro asintió mientras seguían su camino hacia Seigaku, hablando de banalidades.

 

***

 

Ibu ocultó una sonrisa detrás de su vaso de leche mientras veía a Senri-san y a Tachibana-san pelearse por la última tortita del desayuno que él había preparado para ambos.

 

-Es mía, es mi casa, es mi tortita -aseguraba Kippei.

 

-Es mía -aseguraba Senri-. Ibu-chan la hizo para mí.

 

-Ni en tus sueños -aseguraba el rubio-. Es mi casa, lárgate a la tuya a desayunar.

 

-No -dijo Senri sencillamente.

 

Desde que habían rescatado a Ibu, Chitose literalmente se había mudado con ellos dos.

 

Ibu extendió su tenedor y tomó la tortita poniéndola en su plato terminando la pela y ganados un puchero de los dos alfas a los que simplemente miró tranquilamente.

 

-¿Sí? -les retó con mucha suavidad a decir algo.

 

-Nada -suspiraron los dos levantándose a lavar la loza, dado que Ibu había sido quien había preparado el desayuno para los tres.

 

Ibu poco a poco había ido abriéndose en esas semanas, pero aún faltaba mucho. Había veces en la noche que se levantaba agitado por las pesadillas y entonces Chitose y Kippei corrían a su lado. Sabían que era pronto, el consejero de la escuela, Tokugawa, quien los estaba ayudando platicando un rato casi cada día con Ibu, se los había dicho, sería un proceso largo, pero ya se empezaban a ver mejorías y eso alegraba a los dos alfas. Al principio habían tenido las ganas, pero no los recursos, era difícil hacer algo para ayudar al omega cuando este no quería que dañaran a su madre, al final entendieron que necesitaban buscar ayuda de un adulto.

 

Al principio Ibu se había negado de plano, pero había terminado por ser convencido por los dos alfas, así fue como Oni Juijiro, el entrenador de los alfas de Seigaku, se había enterado de todo. Oni se había hecho cargo de todo, ¿Qué había hecho? Ibu no lo sabía, no se lo quisieron decir, pero su mamá ahora estaba en una clínica mental donde la estaban ayudando con su esquizofrenia y su tutor legal era Oni, aunque eso sólo en papeles, Ibu no quería separarse de Chitose y Kippei, ni oír hablar del tema, no ahora que al fin había encontrado un sitio donde sentirse seguro, los dos chicos habían convertido ese apartamento en el reino personal de Shinji. Oni había traído a Tokugawa y así el secreto se había extendido a ellos cuatro, Tokugawa no era sólo un consejero omega, era también psicólogo, sus terapias estaban ayudando a Ibu y de paso a los dos alfas, a quienes Tokugawa les había explicado que lo que Ibu sentía hacia ellos era complejo de adoración al héroe, al haber sido los chicos los que lo habían salvado, y le explicó a Oni que sería contraproducente mover a Ibu de ahí cuando el chico estaba empezando a recuperarse después de su infierno. Así que Oni había aceptado esto y había confiado en sus dos alumnos el cuidado del omega.

 

Ibu terminó su desayuno y le tendió su plato a Chitose mientras él se levantaba a asegurarse que los tres bentos que había preparado estaban en orden. Los envolvió y metió cada uno en la mochila correspondiente.

 

-¿Nos vamos, sempais? -preguntó Ibu con su carita seria.

 

-Sí -asintieron los dos alfas tomando sus mochilas y saliendo del apartamento con el omega entre ellos. A veces aun se desconcertaban con Ibu, de cara a la gente actuaba tan normal, tan tranquilo y serio que les costaba creer que algo anduviera mal con él, sólo cuando estaba solo con ellos, Ibu se mostraba de otra forma… se mostraba como era en realidad.

 

***

 

-¿Por qué tienes que acompañarme tú? -se quejó Atobe señalado con su dedo, de manera maleducada a Kabaji, que ni se inmutó sentado frente al peligris en la limosina de este de camino al colegio. Atobe gruñó molesto al ser ignorado. Aun le cabreaba más el hecho de que Kabaji era un año menor que él.

 

¿Por qué demonios un chico de segundo año tenía que ser su niñera? Él estaba en tercero.

 

-Pásame eso -ordenó molesto señalando una de las botellas de aguas que siempre estaban en la limosina para él, así como otras cosas dado que había un mini-bar en esta. Kabaji simplemente tomó la botella y se la dio sin protestar. Atobe se tranquilizó un poco, al menos el chico era obediente y a Atobe le gustaba ser obedecido. Cuando llegaron a la escuela Kabaji bajó primero y ayudó a Atobe a bajar, eso no estaba nada mal para Ore-sama. Atobe le tendió su mochila a Kabaji y el chico la cargó sin protestas. Bueno, pensándolo bien, tal vez no fuera tan malo. Tener a este chico de mascota no era malo, después de todo él era Ore-sama.

 

***

 

-¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad? Viniendo de ti me das mala espina -acusó Ryoma Echizen a su novio Fuji Syusuke, que como cada día desde que habían empezado de novios en Rikkaidai lo había ido a buscar para acompañarlo al colegio, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, el camino que tomaban no era hacia Rikkaidai sino que hacia Seigaku, su nuevo colegio.

 

-No sé de qué hablas -dijo Fuji con su absoluta tranquilidad y sonrisa serena acostumbrada.

 

-No te hagas, te conozco ¿Qué estas planeando?

 

-¿Yo? Cómo diría Eiji… que desconfiado eres O'chibi-chan -aseguró Fuji con su sonrisa serena.

 

-Dile eso a quien no te conozca tanto -aseguró el príncipe del tenis. Fuji le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaban y besó su mejilla.

 

-Tú sólo relájate, Ryoma, confía en mí -sonrió Fuji abriendo sus azules ojos divertido-. Creo que he encontrado un nuevo juguete en Seigaku… nos divertiremos mucho -le prometió a su novio.

 

Ryoma suspiró y no dijo nada, total con Fuji no tenía caso decir nada, este haría lo que quería como siempre hacia, era sólo que Ryoma tenía un mal presentimiento y si no se equivocaba todo esto tenía que ver con el capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

**Continuará…**


	12. Capítulo 10: La idea de Fuji

** Capítulo 10: La idea de Fuji **

 

  
  
Kanata Irie cerró la carpeta que tenía en sus manos y se acercó con una sonrisa a Onie Jujiro.

  
  
-¿Qué tal tu primer día como profesor de un colegio mixto? -le preguntó al pelirrojo que se volvió hacia él y le sonrió.

  
  
-Extraño, pero no esta nada mal -aseguró- ¿Y tu día? -le preguntó.

  
  
-Pues la verdad mucho mejor de lo que esperé, los jóvenes alfas son sumamente amables, me ayudaron a llevar mis cosas por las escaleras y son muy atentos, hasta me regalaron manzanas -sonrió Kanata enternecido, mientras Oni trataba de no fruncir el entrecejo. Claro que no podía ser de otra forma con un nuevo profesor omega de deportes tan bonito, los mocosos alfas hormonales seguro trataba de metérsele al rubio bonito por los ojos. Si Oni los cojía haciendo alguna burrada… esos mocosos lo lamentarían.

  
  
Antes de que Oni pudiera decirle a Kanata que tuviera cuidado con los mocosos, vio acercarse a Sanada Genishiro, y a Tezuka Kunimitsu con Yukimura Seiichi. Bien, las clases acababan de terminar así que los demás tendrían que estar por llegar para iniciar las actividades del club.

  
***

  
Fuji Syusuke entró sonriente al salón de primero donde sabía que le había tocado a Ryoma, tenía que darle la noticia de que estaba en el mismo salón que Kunimitsu… los días de Fuji pintaban para ser muy divertidos ahora. Encontró a Ryoma, cosa que no era nada difícil teniendo en cuenta el escándalo que hacia Kintaro saltando alrededor de Ryoma mientras Dan trataba de tranquilizar al enérgico pelirrojo.

  
  
-¡Fuji-san! -gritó Kintaro al verlo, corriendo hacia él.

  
-Hola, Kin-chan -le sonrió acercándose a Ryoma y besando su mejilla-. Vamos al entrenamiento -les recordó a los de primero.

  
-¡Yei! -celebró Kintaro corriendo al salida.

  
-Kin-chan, tu mochila -la tomó Dan corriendo detrás del chico pelirrojo que sólo se llevó su raqueta, tratando de darle alcance. Ryoma se paró calmadamente tomando su mochila y su bolso de tenis.

  
-Vamos -asintió hacia su novio mientras caminaban juntos hacia los vestuarios donde tenían que cambiarse.

  
-Adivina quien esta en mi salón de clases -le dijo Fuji.

  
-Por tu cara de felicidad diría que tu próxima victima -comentó Ryoma tranquilamente.

  
-Correcto -sonrió Fuji- Tezuka Kunimitsu.

  
  
***

  
Todos estaban alineados esperando instrucciones.

  
  
-Bien, antes de comenzar las practicas, tenemos algunos anuncios que hacer –dijo Kanata llamando la atención de los chicos-. Hemos decidido cambiar algunas cosas, comenzando por las parejas de dobles, nos gustaría probar algunas nuevas combinaciones -les informó con una sonrisa suave.

  
  
Los chicos se miraron unos a otros con curiosidad.

  
  
-Os pedimos un voto de confianza, analizando vuestras habilidades por separado decidimos que estas podían ser las mejores combinaciones -les anunció Oni. Los jóvenes asintieron nuevamente, pero más por curiosidad que por otra cosa-. Las nuevas parejas de dobles serán. Kikumru Eiji y Oishi Shuichiro. Chotaro Ootori y Shishido Ryo. Inui Sadaharu y Kaoru Kaidoh. Yanagi Renji y Kirihara Akaya. Gakuto Mukahi y Oshitari Yushi, Yagyu Hiroshi y Masaharu Niouh. La única pareja de dobles que no sufrirá cambios serán Tachibana Kippei y Senri Chitose cuando no estén jugando en individuales -anunció el alto pelirrojo.

  
  
Los mencionados se miraban con curiosidad. A Oishi no le molestaba para nada su nueva combinación, sí, Shishido había sido un gran compañero, pero Kikumaru tenía algo especial que le llamaba como abeja a la miel. Shishido también consideraba a Oishi un gran amigo, pero no lamentaba nada el que su nueva pareja de dobles fuera Chotaro, algo le decía que ellos dos en dobles… podían llegar a funcionar muy bien.

  
  
Inui y Kaoru se miraban con curiosidad ¿Es que esto era acaso algo del destino? Primero habían terminado viviendo juntos -siendo algo así como familia- ¿Y ahora hasta en el tenis les tocaría juntos?

  
  
Yanagi por su parte asintió, él y Inui sin duda eran una gran dupla, pero Kirihara y Kaidoh tenían un gran talento y nadie que los supiera controlar y llevar por el camino correcto, era obvio que tanto él como Inui serían necesario para esto. Con ellos emparejados con Kaidoh y Kirihara podían sacar lo mejor de ambos jóvenes.

  
  
Gakuto se lo tomó de lo más normal, él nunca había tenido una pareja fija en dobles, sus parejas de dobles solían variar dependiendo del rival, así que si el entrenador Kanata pensaba que Oshitari podían ser un buen compañero de dobles, él no lo cuestionaría. 

  
Yushi por su parte no se podía creer su suerte, tendría un lindo omega a su disposición. Niou por su parte sonreía satisfecho mientras que Hiroshi ponía cara de espanto. Algo le decía a Yagiu que necesitaría de un milagro para sobrevivir a ese desastre de omega que le había tocado por compañero, mientras que para Niou todo pintaba para ser una gran diversión.

  
-Bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento -ordenó Kanata sonriente-. Quince vueltas a la cancha para calentar. Y los últimos seis tendrán que recoger las pelotas y las redes al final del entrenamiento -les advirtió.

  
***

  
-Capitán Tezuka -se acercó Fuji corriendo hacia él arrastrando a Ryoma. Tezuka sintió un escalofrió subir por su columna, cada partícula de su ser le gritaba que corriera, pero eso no sería nada digno así que simplemente disimuló que todo estaba bien y esperó a que los dos omegas le alcanzaran. 

  
-Adelántate -le dijo a Sanada que se paró a esperarlo. Sanada asintió tan serio como siempre acomodándose su gorra y siguiendo su camino. Habían quedado con Yukimura y Atobe, el capitán y sub-capitan omega, para hablar de la estrategia que tomarían por consejo de los entrenadores. Era extraño tener dos capitanes y dos sub-capitanes, pero tanto alfas como omegas estaban tratando de dar lo mejor de ellos- ¿Sí? -preguntó a los dos omegas cuando llegaron a su altura.

  
-Capitán Tezuka, nos preguntábamos si podríamos hablar con usted sobre algunas cosas que se nos ocurrió para el entrenamiento -comentó Fuji.

  
-En ese caso deberían hablarlo con Yukimura-san -les dijo serio- él y Atobe siguen siendo vuestra cadena de mando y ellos traen las cosas a mí y a Sanada, lo mismo a la inversa para los alfa -le recordó.

  
  
-Esos son tonterías, ahora tanto tu como Yukimura-kun son nuestros capitanes. Así que ambos deben prestarnos atención -sonrió Fuji, Ryoma sólo se veía aburrido tomando ponta mirándolos a los dos de reojo.

  
  
Tezuka miró a ambos lados.

  
  
-Bueno ¿Por qué no vienen? Ahora mismo iba a una reunión con Yukimura, Atobe y Sanada -dijo después de un momento.

  
-Buena idea -sonrió Fuji tomándose del brazo del chico de lentes que se vio desconcertado, pero no hizo nada por soltarse de él, mientras Fuji arrastraba de un brazo a él y del otro a Ryoma.

  
-¿Syusuke, Ryoma?-preguntó Yukimura desconcertado al verlos ahí.

  
-Capitán, tuvimos una idea -comentó Fuji.

  
-Tuvimos suena a manada, él la tuvo a mí sólo me arrastra -comentó Ryoma indiferente. Fuji le ignoró.

 

-¿Qué idea? -preguntó Yukimura receloso. 

  
-Pues ya que Atobe tiene como mil casas, ¿Por qué no usamos un fin de semana una para que el nuevo equipo alfa-omega se conozca mejor? -soltó Fuji de golpe.

  
Ryoma, Tezuka, Yukimura, Atobe, Kabaji (que estaba ahí por que no podía dejar solo a Atobe) y Sanada miraron al tensai desconcertados.

  
-¿Las clases acaban de empezar y ya quieres tomar vacaciones? -le preguntó Ryoma.

  
-¿Por qué una de mis casas? -preguntó Atobe.

  
-Por que te sobran -le dijo Fuji. 

  
-Bueno, en el fondo podría ser bueno que los alfas y omegas pasemos algo de tiempo juntos para conocernos fuera de los entrenamientos. Pero un fin de semana es demasiado, tal ves podríamos organizar una reunión en el parque acuatico de Atobe para un sábado -comentó Yukimura pensativo ignorando a Atobe.

  
-Podría ser una buena idea -comentó Sanada, en realidad le daba igual, sólo quería apoyar al omega al que admiraba. 

  
-Bien, lo platicaremos entre nosotros y luego con los entrenadores -se mostró de acuerdo Tezuka-. Si eso es todo pueden retirarse -le dijo amable pero firmemente a Fuji y a Ryoma.

  
-Vale, adiós -sonrió Fuji satisfecho despidiéndose y saliendo con Ryoma como siempre a rastras.   
  
****

**Continuará….**   
  
  


 


	13. Capítulo 11: ¿Pelea de Alfas?

** Capítulo 11: ¿Pelea de Alfas? **

 

 

 

  
_Alfas…._

 

  
Un instituto alfa-beta o alfa funcionaba muy diferente a un instituto omega. En los institutos alfas no eran raras las peleas. Sí, los profesores trataban de reducirlas al mínimo, pero estas eran inevitables, los alfas tendían tendencia al poder y a la dominación, así que cuando ponías a un montón de jóvenes alfas era inevitable que estas se sucedieran tarde o temprano aun entre los más amigos.

Casi siempre las primeras peleas empezaban en la primaria, por un profesor que les gustaba, por algún juguete que quería uno y tenía el otro, por un asiento que quería un alfa y el otro no quería dejar, cosas sin importancia, hasta que iban creciendo y las peleas se iban formando por cosas mas importantes. Por impresionar a un omega, por quedarse con el omega de otro, hasta que un día se hacían adultos y aprendían a que sus instintos no los dominaran… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero entre alfas adolescentes el conflicto era inevitable por mucho que los profesores trataran de que esto no pasara, los jóvenes betas tendían a ser inteligentes y quedarse fuera de esto. Si un alfa quería su asiento un beta sólo recogía sus cosas y se movía a otro asiento sin darle importancia, los betas eran la paz en ese mar de hormonas y lucha por la dominación en el instituto. Ahora con omegas yendo a la misma Academia todo se había empeorado, los jóvenes trataban de impresionar a X o Y omega, Tokugawa Kazuya ya había perdido la cuenta de los jóvenes que habían pasado por su oficina en la consejería por haberse metido en una pelea, Yamato Yudai ya había perdido la cuenta de los raspones que había vendado en la enfermería y Oni Jujiro había perdido la cuenta de cuantas peleas había detenido y sólo era la primera semana de clase. Kanata también había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas de atención había tenido que hacerle a los jóvenes omegas.

Los omegas sobre todo en la edad adolescente no eran mucho mejor que los alfas, muchos por no decir la gran mayoría disfrutaban de ver luchar a dos alfas por ellos, los omegas buscaban la fuerza y la seguridad que les podía dar un alfa por eso no era raro que se quedaran con el mas fuerte en una batalla, así que muchas veces Kanata los había atrapado coqueteando e instigando a los alfas en estas peleas.

Era cansado, pero los profesores creían que esto podía funcionar… en cuanto los jóvenes se aclimataran a la novedad de estudiar juntos.

***

Akutsu Jin venía bajando las escaleras, traía las manos en los bolsillos y mordía una brizna de pasto mientras la gente se salía de su camino, era después de todo el macara y yankee del Seigaku. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vio al imbécil de Sengoku Kiyosumi inclinado sobre Dan Taichi sonriéndole y acomodándole la banda verde que Akutsu le había regalado a Dan cuando se le cayó en un entrenamiento y este se la pidió.

Akutsu no supo por qué, pero casi vio rojo, no le gustaba Dan, no físicamente, era tan pequeño que Akutsu sentía que si lo tocaba lo rompería, pero a la misma vez se sentía muy protector con ese pequeño, Akutsu nunca se había sentido así con nadie con excepción de su madre. Solo sabía que quería protegerlo, un sentimiento raro y nuevo en él que nunca había sentido el instinto de proteger a nadie que no fuera su joven y hermosa madre. El peliblanco no tenía hermanos, pero suponía que de tenerlos se sentiría como se sentía con Dan.

No le gusto nada ver a Sengoku con esa sonrisa coqueta para con el más joven. Sengoku era un mujeriego, se tiraría a cualquier cosa que se dejara coger, pero Akutsu no dejaría que Dan fuera una de sus conquistas. Dan se conseguiría aun buen chico que le quisiera y lo respetara y se casaría con ese chico, no dejaría que Sengoku jugara con Dan sólo por que Dan descendía de dos betas y no tenía un alfa que lo protegiera y lo defendiera.

-Quita tus sucias manos de él, Sengoku -gruñó Akutsu con un profundo tono de alfa. Dan y Sengoku se sobresaltaron, Sengoku se interpuso delante de Dan gruñendo. La forma en que Akutsu le habló, ahora mismo no se sentía como si estuviera tratando con su viejo amigo de infancia, ahora mismo se sentía como si un alfa estuviera amenazando su tenencia sobre el omega que él quería.

-Retrosede, Akutsu -le advirtió Sengoku con los ojos brillantes.

-Se… ¿Sempais? -susurró Dan tembloroso, el aura imponente de los dos alfas en ese momento lo asustaba.

-Déjalo en este instante o te romperé los huesos -le juró Akutsu.

-El es mió -le gruñó Sengoku arrojándose sobre su amigo.

-¡No! -se escuchó el grito de Dan cuando los dos alfas se enredaron a luchar.

-¡Taichi! -gritó Kawamura que había llegado a tiempo de ver la escena corriendo para sacar al pequeño del camino, poniéndolo entre la pared y él, aunque los alfas en su ciega furia y lucha se mantenían apartados del omega, era obvio que no querían lastimarlo.

-Taka-san, has algo o se van a matar -suplicó Dan asustado, un corillo ya se había reunido a ver la pelea. Takashi Kawamura le miró confundido, era una regla “un omega jamas, jamas se metía en una lucha de alfas, mucho menos cuando era una lucha por poder”. Hacer esto era perjudicial para la posición del alfa y también lo era para la del omega. Ningún alfa que se respetara dejaría que un omega lo defendiera- ¡Taka-san! -volvió a gritar Dan asustado. Takashi se movió antes de poderlo pensar metiéndose en medio de los dos hombres y abrasando por la cintura a Akutsu el más agresivo de ambos.

-Para -gritó en tono suplicante el peculiar omega que hizo uso de su descomunal fuerza, aunque nadie lo notó para evitar que Akutsu lo quitara del camino.

-Quítate -le ordenó Akutsu cabreado por que el omega se metiera en su pelea. Dan había corrido hacia Sengoku interponiéndose también en medio.

-¡Nó! -negó Kawamura cuando Akutsu movió las manos y lo sostuvo de los hombros para apartarlo el mismo- ¡No te pelees por otro omega! -le gritó. Celos… la única razón que se le permitía a un omega para interceder en una pelea. Akutsu estaba peleando con Sengoku por un omega, en este caso Dan. El que Kawamura se sintiera celoso e intercediera por que Akutsu le gustaba, era lo único que podía perdonar el hecho de que un omega interviniera en una lucha de dos alfas. Y lo único que podía salvar el orgullo de los dos alfas ahí. Kawamura no había tenido la intención de dar la apariencia de estar celoso pero Sengoku y Akutsu eran amigos, a veces pensaba que Sengoku era el único amigo verdaderamente cercano que tenía Akutsu lo había notado esas vacaciones y no quería que se pelearan, no quería que dejaran de ser amigos así que si poner su propio orgullo en la línea era lo necesario para eso lo haría. Si tenía que representar el papel de omega celoso para salvar el orgullo de Jin y que este no perdiera a su único amigo él lo haría.

-Yo… -Akutsu parpadeó confundido.

-No Pelees por otro omega, míreme a mí, Akutsu sempai -le pidió con mas suavidad sonrojándose porque todo el mundo lo estaba mirando y le daba pena.

-Ohhh -sonrió Sengoku entretenido limpiándose un poco de sangre del labio, la cara de lelo tonto que acababa de poner Akutsu era como para retratarla-. Lo siento -se disculpó Sengoku con Dan acariciando su cabello-, no quise asustarte.-le aseguró.

Dan negó con la cabeza aliviado de que ambos sempai estuvieran bien. Akutsu seguía mirando confundido al omega que le había soltado, pero permanecía parado delante de él con la mirada en el suelo.

-Discúlpate con tu omega, idiota -le susurró Sengoku, si Jin no lo hacía todos tomarían eso como que Jin había rechazado al otro omega.

Paso todo un minuto en silencio. Kawamura se sonrojó muchísimo, apenado, acaba de ser rechazado, pero teniendo en cuenta que había hecho todo esto por los dos alfas no debería sentirse con ganas de llorar como se sentía justo en ese momento.

-Taka-san -susurró Dan tomando su mano-, vamos -le pidió. Quería sacar a su sempai de ahí, de la bola de montoneros que estaban mirando la vergüenza del peculiar omega.

-Kawa…Takashi -llamo Jin al fin reaccionando, este se detuvo sintiendo su espalda tensa, había empezado a caminar de la mano de Dan-. Bento… trae mañana mi bento y almorcemos juntos -le dijo al fin el peliblanco incómodamente sonrojado, claro que nadie lo mencionaría, nadie quería que Akutsu Jin le rompiera la cara. Sengoku sonrió divertido.

Takashi se sonrojo también y volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Un alfa sólo pedía el bento a su… pues a su pareja. Era otra de esas reglas no escritas, cuando un alfa pedía el bento a su omega era para presumir las habilidades culinarias de su omega ante los demás alfas. No era una disculpa por la pelea, pero era casi más importante y en el idioma de Akutsu Jin… un milagro.

-Hai -asintió Takashi con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara. Rápidamente se corrió el chisme por toda la escuela… Akutsu Jin… el temible, el macara, el gambero, el yankee, tenía un lindo y peculiar novio omega. No eran pocos los que se morían de envidia por la suerte del delincuente juvenil de la escuela.

-Taichi -se atrevió a hablar Sengoku con algo más de timidez, él no era tan arrojado.

-Haré su bento para mañana, sempai -dijo Dan en un ataque de atrevimiento antes de tomar la mano y salir corriendo de ahí con Takashi todo sonrojado y sonriente.

Y ahora el maldito mujeriego, chico de la suerte, Sengoku Kiyosumi, tenía un precioso omega que sería el sueño de muchos como novio… de veras que el maldito tenía mucha suerte, para envidia de los demás.

-No sabía que te gustaba Akutsu sempai -comentó Dan sin poder borrar su sonrisa cuando se hubieron alejado.

-Aquí entre nos… hasta este momento yo tampoco me había dado cuenta -dijo Kawamura tímidamente, con una sonrisa más recatada que su compañero.

**Continuará…**   



	14. Capítulo 12: Celo

**Capítulo 12: Celo**  
  
 _Celo…_  
  
El celo de un omega, siempre traía algo el pre-celo los días antes de entrar en su época de calor. Los omegas solían tomar actitudes bastante peculiares y fuera de lo común en su pre-celo. No todos, pero si la gran mayoría tomaban actitudes poco comunes y usuales en ellos. Por ejemplo: omegas callados solían volverse respondones, omegas dulces solían mostrarse malhumorados y cosas como esa. Era esa actitud tan fuera de “lo normal” en el omega lo que anunciaba a sus pobres que el celo estaba por llegar. Como una bomba de relojería en su conteo hacia atrás para explotar.   
  
Y entonces los preocupados y amorosos padres tomaban las precauciones para con los hijos jóvenes, preparándoles un nido aislado y los juguetes que podían necesitar para palear el calor esa semana, lejos y a salvo de donde cualquier alfa pudiera olerlos y reclamarlos. Los esposos alfas también tomaban sus precauciones y avisaban en el trabajo para tomarse su semana libre para atender su omega. Sí, porque los omegas que se casaban no dejaban de tener su celo sólo por haberse enlazado.   
  
Pero volviendo al tema principal, el pre-celo, había alguien que tomaba una actitud muy peculiar. Kaoru Kaidoh. Desde su primer celo a los trece años aun cuando sus papás lo notaron y trataron de formar su nido de forma amorosa comprándole juguetes para esta temporada Kaoru no los dejó, Kaoru tenía la peculiaridad de hacer él mismo su nido… con cosas que se robaba de otros. Kaoru Kaidoh se volvía cleptómano en su celo.   
  
Sus compañeros omegas notaron que el celo de Kaoru se acercaba el día que en el entrenamiento de Seigaku lo vieron tomar sin reparo alguno la raqueta de Inui Sadaharu. Ya había empezado su cleptomanía y era mejor proteger sus cosas, porque todo lo que Kaoru tomara en esa temporada de pre-celo le pertenecería… al menos hasta que el celo terminara, tratar de quitarle algo a la serpiente en su pre-celo era suicidio.   
  
-Ehh… Kao… Kaidoh –un extrañado Inui llamó la atención de su nuevo compañero de dobles-, esa es mi raqueta. -le dijo señalando la raqueta con su inicial en la empuñadura. Por toda respuesta recibió un siseo parecido al de una serpiente, acompañado por una mirada mortal mientras el omega abrasaba la raqueta contra su pecho, casi como si lo retara a tratar de quitársela.   
  
Los alfas del club veían la escena divertidos, hasta Akutsu que se estaba comiendo en ese momento el bento que le había preparado Kawamura como cada día desde el incidente del pasillo. Los alfas no entendían el porqué de esta actitud de Kaidoh dado que todos los omegas tomaban actitudes diferentes en la mayoría de los casos en el pre-celo nadie lo asociaba a las actitudes de los omegas en su propia familia en la temporada del pre-calor, además ya de por si Kaoru Kaidoh era bastante peculiar. Los omegas, hasta Kanata, habían notado el cambio así que sólo se prepararon como hacían usualmente, Kirihara sería el encargado de tomar los apuntes de esa semana de la clase de Kaoru para que no perdiera nada y los demás resguardarían sus cosas, Kanata en especial guardaba su silbato del entrenamiento, ya en dos celos lo había perdido en un despiste a manos del joven que luego, al finalizar su celo, se lo devolvía sonrojado para diversión del rubio.   
  
En la casa Inui, los señores Inui notaron que algo raro pasaba con el joven omega en su casa. Era cierto que Kaoru no era la persona más habladora o la más expresiva, era bastante silencioso y respetuoso, le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo entrenando solo y ejercitándose y el resto del tiempo jugando con el gato de la casa aunque él creía que nadie lo veía.   
  
Pero esos días no era sólo que Kaoru hubiese estado callado, es que parecía estar en su propio mundo, ya sea que estuviera sentado a la mesa o en el patio, el chico se espaciaba como si no notara nada y cuando alguien le hablaba se sobresaltaba. La señora Inui, que realmente era muy feliz desde que tenía a un joven omega bajo su techo, empezó a preocuparse de que el chico se estuviera enfermando o peor aún, que al fin la muerte de su padre le hubiese tocado y Kaoru se estuviera deprimiendo. Desde que llegó a vivir con ellos, si bien Hazue si había llorado una que otra vez la pérdida de su papá Kaoru nunca lo había hecho, era como si él fuera la fortaleza para el joven alfa, siempre pendiente de él, de su cuidado de lo que el chico pudiera necesitar, pero incluso en eso Kaoru había estado distraído.   
  
Para colmo las cosas de Inui no dejaban de desaparecer, todo había empezado primero con una camisa.  
  
-¿Mamá vistes la camisa que me puse ayer? No puedo encontrarla por ningún lado. -le había dicho Sadaharu y desde ahí más cosas empezaron a desaparecer al pobre adolecente alfa, incluso un día entró a su cuarto y sus sabanas y su colcha no estaban.   
  
Si los Inui hubiesen tenido un hijo omega o tan siquiera conocieran realmente a Kaoru, habrían sabido que el chico estaba en su pre-celo, en vez de creer que estaba deprimido por la muerte de su padre. Pero no lo conocían, no conocían realmente a sus sobrinos, aunque se estaban esforzando por cambiar eso.   
  
Hazue sí había notado los cambios en su hermano, era un alfa joven sólo tenía 11 años, pero ya había visto antes varios pre-celos de su hermano, sabía que su hermano estaba por entrar en su época de calor, pero no se preocupaba, su papá siempre se aseguraba de que su hermano tuviera su habitación aislada y todo lo que necesitaba para su calor. Y ahora confiaba en que sus tíos lo harían. Al joven ni se les pasó por la cabeza comentarles que Kaoru estaba en su pre-celo, para él sus tíos ya lo sabían, los adultos siempre sabían todo. Así que como buen adolecente al fin y al cabo, sólo se preocupó por proteger lo suyo y cerrar su cuarto con llave, en anteriores celos ya había perdido varias cosas como sus juegos de consola, para que Kaoru los quería para su nido, Hazue nunca lo entendió, pero al menos les fueron devueltos después del celo de su hermano.   
  
Lo que Hazue, Kanata y los demás compañeros omegas de Kaoru no notaron fue que Kaidoh no estaba interesado en robar nada de nadie en ese pre-celo, nada brillante, nada peculiar, nada había atraído la atención del omega, sólo las cosas de Sadaharu. Las cosas que tenían su olor.   
  
Si los Inui no hubiesen respetado tanto a su sobrino mayor, tratando de no dudar de él y se hubiesen tomado la molestia de entrar al cuarto del omega, habrían encontrado todas las cosas que habían desaparecido a su hijo. Y se habrían dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba en realidad al joven omega residente de su hogar, Kaoru había utilizado un futón para hacer su nido, así era como siempre lo había preferido y había utilizado las sabanas y las camisas de Sadaharu para acolchonar y hacer más cómodo este, además todas las cosas que le había robado al alfa rodeaba su nido, desde la raqueta que había tomado en el entrenamiento cuando su pre-celo comenzó, hasta cosas incomprensibles como algunas de las libretas de datos del Data-man del tenis.   
  
De hecho, si Hazue hubiese sido un poco mayor y se hubiese tomado la molestia de entrar al cuarto de su hermano a revisarlo, habría notado algo raro para él y lo que estaba acostumbrado, esta vez el nido de su hermano no estaba rodeado por sus juguetes, los vibradores, dildos y demás que se compraban para que los jóvenes omegas solteros pudieran palear su calor, al no tener una pareja que los cubriera.   
  
Kaoru siempre hacía su nido y se aseguraba de que sus juguetes y lubricantes rodearan su nido para tenerlos a su alcance, perfectamente limpios y esterilizados, pero esta vez no, nadie había pensado que en esa casa había un joven alfa, soltero y que le era atrayente al omega. Esa era la temporada en que todo omega obraba por instintos y Kaoru no era la excepción, el señor Inui había quedado descartado de inmediato, apestaba a otro omega, era obvio que estaba enlazado. Hazue tenía lazos de sangre con él, así que sus instintos omegas lo descartaban aun con más rapidez que al señor Inui, pero Sadaharu era soltero y sin enlace, pero sobre todo para el omega era atrayente, le gustaba. Dominado por sus instintos Kaoru había preparado su nido por primera vez para compartirlo con alguien más. Kaoru o mejor dicho su lado omega habían elegido una pareja para este celo, porque Kaoru, el siempre serio y recatado Kaoru jamás hubiese admitido en sus cinco sentidos que Sadaharu Inui le gustaba.   
  
Y así era como todo había sido una bomba de relojería y nadie la notó hasta el día que finalmente explotó.   
  
-¿Kaoru-chan, estás bien? -se preocupó la señora Inui al verlo–. Cielo, no te ves bien -dijo el joven omega que se veía afiebrado-. Hoy no irás a la escuela, sube a tu cuarto y acuéstate que llamaré al médico -dijo la buena mujer preocupada. la palabra sonó bien para Kaoru, su nido, tenía que llegar a su nido, un buen omega se quedaba en su nido en su celo, era el deber de un buen omega esperar a su alfa ahí, su mamá se lo decía, todos los sabían, era la naturaleza omega. Kaoru subió tambaleante las escaleras sin siquiera responderle a la señora Inui sólo quería llegar a su nido y meterse en él, con el cálido aroma de Sadaharu, hasta que este fuera a cubrirlo y calmar su dolor.   
  
Kaoru entró a su cuarto e ignoró su cama mientras se desnudaba y se metía en su nido. Sí su refugio estaba perfecto, su alfa no tendría ninguna queja de él. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar por su alfa. Ya dolía, sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo, su ano pulsaba y comenzaba a doler, necesitaba algo que le llenara, pero no quería empezar con sus juguetes de plásticos, él quería a Sadaharu, quería un pedazo de carne real llenándolo por primera vez en su vida.   
  
El celo había llegado y en la casa Inui sólo había un cuarto preparado para esto, el cuarto de los señores Inui de donde la señora no salía cuando le llegaba su temporada de calor, pero definitivamente no era el cuarto de Kaoru, por eso cuando su olor explotó corrió por toda la casa como la pólvora.   
  
La señora Inui estaba en ese momento buscando en su agenda el teléfono del médico, Sadaharu y Hazue se acaban de sentar a comenzar su desayuno y el señor Inui venía entrando a la cocina con el periódico cuando todos lo olieron claramente. Omega en celo. El señor Inui lo olía perfectamente, pero no reaccionaba dado que él era un alfa enlazado a una omega y Hazue era sangre de la sangre de Kaoru así que su cuerpo tampoco reasignaba para él, sólo era un olor dulzón y agradable, pero en la casa sí había un alfa completamente sensible a ese olor, Inui Sadaharu había saltado sobre la mesa antes de saber qué hacía y trataba de correr escaleras arriba cuando su padre lo detuvo. Sadaharu gruño y forcejeo con su padre. El omega lo llamaba y cada parte alfa de él no quería otra cosa que ir al nido.  
  
-¡Amor, las puertas, las ventanas ciérralas. Necesitamos que ese olor no salga de aquí, ayúdala Hazue! -les gritó el señor Inui usando toda su fuerza para detener a su hijo, pero era como tratar de detener con las manos un tractor con la marcha puesta en full, su siempre amable y obediente hijo no le hacía ni puto caso y es que en ese momento no era Sadaharu Inui, en ese momento era Sadaharu el alfa y en esa casa había un omega que lo quería especialmente a él- ¡Sadaharu, reacciona! ¡Es Kaoru, es tu familia! -le trató de hacer razonar, aun sabiendo que era en vano.  
  
-¡Mío! -la pelea de Sadaharu por soltarse de la presa de su padre se volvió aún más furiosa y desesperada al escuchar el nombre del omega.   
  
Hozue y la señora Inui corrían por toda la casa cerrando las ventanas para que el olor no saliera de la casa. El señor Inui no pudo detener más a su hijo que se zafó de un empujón. Su hijo era joven y fuerte después de todo.   
  
Sadaharu subió corriendo las escaleras y entró con brusquedad a la habitación del omega. Ante sus ojos estaba la imagen más hermosa que hubiese visto, ahí estaba el omega pelinegro acostado en su nido esperándolo, Kaoru lo miró con sus profundos ojos y extendió sus manos blancas hacia él, Sadaharu no necesito más invitación, se quitaba la ropa que le molestaba y le estorbaba mientras se apresuraba al perfecto nido que incluso olía a él y al omega, era un olor perfecto, armonizaba muy bien. Entró al nido, tocando con suavidad la cintura del omega y trayéndolo hacia él, Kaoru rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sadaharu exponiéndole su propio cuello. La señal de aceptación de un omega a su alfa. Sadaharu correspondió al gesto besando ese pálido cuello antes de morderlo sin lastimarlo, pero marcándolo. Era su omega, al menos en ese celo era su omega y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de quitárselo. Su padre llegó detrás de el con su hermano Hazue, la señora Inui con un grito sonrojado tapó los ojos del menor, al ver a los dos jóvenes desnudos. Sadaharu se había detenido ante la intrusión de su padre, otro alfa más viejo, así lo sentía el más joven, era una amenaza para su reclamo con su omega. Sadaharu se movió poniendo a Kaoru detrás de él, como si lo quisiera ocultar de la vista del otro. Kaoru se aferró pasando sus delgados, pero fuertes brazos pro la cintura del alfa, pegándose a su espalda frotándose en su olor. El señor Inui supo que era tarde, tratar de acercarse justo ahora que su hijo ya había marcado el cuello del omega, llevaría a su hijo y a él a una pelea irreversible, retrocedió lentamente con su esposa y su otro sobrino detrás de él hasta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.  
  
Sadaharu se relajó cuando fueron dejados solos, volviéndose hacia Kaoru y tomándolo en sus brazos olisqueándolo. Olía tan bien, el alfa lo besó con pasión y Kaoru abrió su boca derritiéndose como mantequilla en sus brazos, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tanto que el alfa calmara su calor y el solo toque de él, su solo olor ya estaban calmando su doloroso calor.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -exclamó la señora Inui cuando su esposo los hiso salir de la habitación de Kaoru- Tenemos que sacar a Sada de ahí antes de que se aproveche de Kaoru-chan. -le reclamó.  
  
-Ya es tarde -negó el señor Inui-. Sadaharu no nos va a permitir acercarnos a Kaoru.  
  
-¿Qué dices?  
  
-Lo marcó, Kaoru le expuso su cuello, y Sadaharu lo aceptó -le dijo, él lo había notado, la señora Inui entonces cayó en la cuenta, ella también era un omega después de todo.  
  
-Oh cielos -susurró la mujer-. Son tan jóvenes, pa’, ni siquiera le dimos algo a Kaoru para evitar… -la señora no tuvo que decirlo, pero su esposo sabía que se refería a los embarazos.   
  
-No lo sabíamos, no notamos que estaba en su pre-celo, sólo creímos que estaba deprimido -suspiró el señor apesadumbrado.  
  
-¿No sabían que mi hermano estaba en su pre-calor? -preguntó Hazue extrañado.  
  
-¿Tú sí? -le preguntaron los dos adultos.  
  
-Claro, desde que desapareció la primera camisa de Sadaharu-nii-chan -asintió Hazue-. Mi hermano siempre forma su nido en su pre-calor con cosas que le gustan. Papá decía que se volvía cleptómano, pero que no era peligroso, devuelve todo cuando vuelve en sí después del celo -sonrió.  
  
-Oh cielos -se lamentó la señora Inui, había sido una estúpida, se esforzaba por ser una buena madre para Hazue y Kaoru, pero no lo había hecho bien, le había fallado al joven omega. El señor Inui no se sentía mucho mejor, estaba casado con una omega, su hermana había sido una, debió de darse cuenta antes de lo que pasaba a Kaoru.   
  
-No podemos hacer nada ahora, amor, los apoyaremos -le dijo abrasando a su esposa- y Sadaharu le responderá como un hombre cuando el calor pase -le juró a su esposa.  
  
-Pero son tan jóvenes -repitió ella.  
  
-Lo sé, amor, lo sé -le dijo el señor Inui. Bueno, ni tan jóvenes, Sadaharu ya tenía los 18 y Kaoru 17, a esa edad ya muchos jóvenes se habían comprometido y hasta casado, pero entendía lo que su esposa había dicho, aun eran jóvenes para lo que querían de ellos–. A lo mejor no salga… es su primer celo junto a un alfa, tal vez no ocurra -le dijo refiriéndose a bebés, pero hasta él mismo lo dudaba, la semana que se pasarían los dos jóvenes follando como conejos no dejaba muchas esperanzas-. Sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer -suspiró el señor Inui-. Basándonos en tu celo y en el de todos los omegas, Kaoru lo dejará ir dos veces al día para que Sadaharu vuelva con comida -le recordó, estaba en su ADN, en el de cada alfa y en el de cada omega. El alfa sentía que debía proteger a su omega y alimentarlo y el omega lo dejaba ir para que casara la comida, bueno, en los tiempos de antes era así, ahora el alfa se limitaba a ir a la cocina y volver al nido con comida para él y su omega–. Les dejaremos dos veces al día una bandeja con buena comida frente a la puerta y rogaremos por que los instintos de Sadaharu no lo nublen por completo y lo lastime -suspiró. No podían hacer nada más. El celo era algo intenso para ambas partes, tanto para el omega como para el alfa. Lo que preocupaba a el señor Inui era que para ambos jóvenes eran la primera vez que se enfrentaban a un celo con otro y temía que su hijo pudiera lastimar el cuerpo delicado de Kaoru si no tenía el cuidado correcto, claro que el hombre lo subestimaba, Kaoru era un chico fuerte y Sadaharu no era un animal, aun cuando estuviera dominado por sus instintos alfas, sobre todo en él predominaba el instinto de proteger al omega que en ese momento se derretía y se dejaba moldear como arcilla en sus brazos.   
  
-Por favor -suplicaba con voz sensual el omega rodeando la cintura del Inui mas joven con sus piernas, lo necesitaba tanto dentro de él, lo ansiaba tanto dentro de sí. Sadaharu tanteó hasta dar alrededor del nido con el lubricante lo necesitaban, a pesar de la lubricación natural del omega, era su primera vez con uno de carne y hueso, necesitaban más lubricación. Sadaharu dejó caer el líquido frio entre las piernas del omega, en su culito, arrancándole gemidos de ansiedad y lo dejó caer en su propio miembro embarrándolo con sus manos y luego esparciéndolo bien en ese fruncido y dulce anito que se abría y cerraba como invitándolo. Se posicionó y penetró con suavidad, pero firmeza al omega hasta el fondo- ¡Sadaharu! -gritó el omega con placer aferrándose a él, moviéndose el mismo para empalarse más rápido y más profundo, lo necesitaba tanto que picaba, pero era un picor bueno, se sentía tan bien.   
  
-Kaoru, mi lindo Kaoru -susurró el alfa tomándolo de la cintura y comenzado a moverse dentro de él, buscando su boquita para devorarlas con ansiedad.   
  
Kaoru movió sus manos quitándole los espejuelos a Inui, quería verlo los ojos, Inui se dejó, era miope, podía ver perfectamente de cerca, su problema era con la distancia y él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar que el omega se separara un centímetro de él. Lo miró con sus profundos ojos mientras se besaban con ansiedad y sus cuerpos se mecían al unísono, unidos de la forma más íntima posible, el día era joven y la semana apenas comenzaba para los dos jóvenes.   
  
**Continuará…**


	15. Capítulo 13: Parque acuático

**Capítulo 13: Parque acuático**  
  
Nadie decía nada, pero todos los omegas lo habían notado, Inui Sadaharu había desaparecido a la misma ves que Kaoru Kaidoh y Kaoru había estado en su pre-celo, así que había desaparecido por que había llegado su celo, nadie decía nada, pero todos pensaban lo mismo y esto arrancaba sonrojos a más de uno, hasta al pudoroso y serio entrenador Kanata Irie.   
  
Pero los curiosos tendrían que esperar a la vuelta de Kaoru después de su celo para saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Kaoru se había echado pareja este celo. Aunque ahora había otra actividad que ocupaba el pensamiento de todos, la actividad que habían organizado los capitanas y sub-capitanes en el parque acuático de la familia Atobe que había sido reservado por Keigo específicamente para esta actividad.   
  
Muchos ansiaban la llegada del sábado, algunos porque querían ver lindos omegas en traje baño, otros porque amaban las atracciones acuáticas y las piscinas, por una u otra razón, todos esperaban ese día con entusiasmo, claro había dos o tres amargados que no esperaban la actividad con ilusión como el caso de Ryoma Echizen o Tezuka Kunimitsu. Uno iba por que era su obligación como capitán alfa el otro iba por que había sido obligado por su novio que había llegado temprano a su casa para asegurarse que el menor no se escapara de la actividad del club. Así que por una u otra razón el sábado sin falta 15 jóvenes omegas y 15 jóvenes alfas más un entrenador omega y un entrenador alfa, estuvieron sin falta en el parque acuático de los Atobe, listos para divertirse.  
  
Fuji y Ryoma fueron los últimos en llegar.  
  
-¡Koshimae! -ese grito sólo pertenecía a una persona, Kintaro Tooyama quien se acercaba como una bala hacia Ryoma saltándole encima.  
  
-Hay toboganes, Ryoma, hay toboganes -decía con entusiasmo. Hasta el serio Ryoma tuvo que contener una sonrisa ante el entusiasmo infantil de Kintaro, quien no demoró mucho cerca del príncipe del tenis y salió corriendo para el próximo tobogán de agua.  
  
-¡Shiriashi, ve con él! -le gritó Oni al rubio, no podía evitarlo, sentía que si no vigilaba al pequeño Kintaro este se caería de algún lado y se rompería algo, ¿Es que ese niño no notaban que estaban mojados, que era piscina, que podía resbalar y romperse un huesito?   
  
Kanata estaba echado en una tumbona bajo una sombrilla, con una piña colada en la mano y un bañador que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas color blanco con líneas rojas a los lados, rio ante la aprensión de Oni.  
  
-Relájate, Kintaro estará bien, a pesar de sus energías y saltos tiene muy buena suerte y nunca se ha caído ni roto nada -le tranquilizó el rubio divertido-. Serias un buen padre, los vigilas a todos con ojos de halcón -le sonrió el entrenador omega.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes relajarte tanto? -le cuestiono Oni mirando de reojo donde Sengoku estaba metido en la piscina con Dan Taichi agarrado a su espalda y riendo, al parecer el chiquillo de pelo negro no sabía nadar, aunque no tenía que preocuparse mucho por la “parejita” dado que Akutsu estaba cerca jugando voleibol dentro de la piscina con Kawamura y otros de los chicos del equipo, pero ya Sengoku sabía lo protector que era Akutsu con el pequeño Taichi, así que más le valía portarse correctamente.  
  
-Por qué los conozco… al menos a mis omegas, estarán bien -le sonrió Kanata sin alterarse en lo más mínimo tomando de su piña colada. Oni se sentó junto a Kanata en otra tumbona y aceptó el refresco que este le tendió, sin dejar de sondear todo el lugar, viendo con lastima al pobre de Kabaji Munehiro abanicando a Atobe Keigo, el dueño del parque yacía echado en una tumbona con un bañador estilo surf de color gris y negro bajo una sombrilla, con un vaso de limonada en la mano y unos anteojos negros para el sol, mientras Kabaji estaba a su lado abanicándole para que el sub-capitán omega no se muriera de calor.  
  
-Pobre Kabaji -susurró Oni. Kanata miró con curiosidad y estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.  
  
-La verdad es que sí, Atobe lo trata como su sirviente… es un poco caprichoso -dijo Kanata con una gotita en la cabeza-. No culparía a Kabaji si trata de ahogarlo… yo lo haría -dijo volviéndose a echar pensativo.  
  
Mientras tanto Fuji y Ryoma ya se habían cambiado y salieron de los vestidores cada uno con su bañador, el de Fuji era azul mientras que el de Ryoma era blanco con líneas azules y negras a los lados.  
  
-Vamos a nadar -le sonrió Fuji.  
  
-No hay forma en el mundo -negó Ryoma quien no sabía nadar.  
  
-Anda en la orillita -sonrió Fuji tranquilamente. Ryoma le siguió desconfiado, pero mientras pasaban por el área onda Fuji vio a Kunimitsu y como quien no quiere la cosa y sin que Ryoma lo notara lo hiso tropezar cayendo en la parte honda de la piscina- ¡Ryoma! -gritó Fuji- ¡Capitán! -gritó a Tezuka que se había detenido cuando lo escuchó gritar el nombre del pelinegro- ¡Ayuda Ryoma, no sabe nadar! -rogó Fuji con lágrimas en los ojos.   
  
Tezuka no tuvo que escuchar más cuando pasó corriendo junto a Fuji tirándose de cabeza a la piscina y agarrando a Ryoma que se aferró a él con desesperación.  
  
Tezuka nadó hasta el borde de la piscina donde Fuji lo ayudó a sacar a Ryoma del agua y luego el salió, mientras veía al omega de ojos azules abrasar al pelinegro.  
  
-¿Ryoma, estás bien? -le acariciaba el rostro al pelinegro que se veía confundido sin saber cómo había tropezado y caído al agua- Esta en shock, creo que debemos llevarlo a la enfermería -le dijo a Tezuka con carita asustada. Tezuka asintió de acuerdo y levantó a Ryoma con facilidad en sus brazos.   
  
-Todo está bien, Echizen -le dijo Tezuka que aunque no lo admitiera sentía que se le había ido el corazón del pecho cuando escuchó el grito asustado de Fuji pensando que algo malo le había pasado a la parejita omega y no se sintió nada mejor cuando vio a Ryoma ahogarse-. Tú también, Fuji, todo está bien -le aseguró al otro omega, que sostenía la mano de Ryoma mientras se apresuraba con él y su carga a la enfermería. Para su sorpresa el enfermero que estaba ahí no era otro que Yamato, Oni lo había invitado para estar más tranquilo por si algo sucedía y donde estaba Yamato no muy lejos estaba el consejero Tokugawa, dado que siempre andaban juntos. Y no se equivocaron, pronto vieron a Tokugawa en una esquina jugando con su tablet.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Yamato levantándose preocupado al ver al serio Tezuka con el menor en brazo y al otro omega con la carita llorosa.  
  
-No sabe nadar y se cayó al agua, casi se ahoga -le explicó Tezuka a Yamato, quien rápidamente revisó a Ryoma, quien al fin reaccionó avergonzado asegurando que no era necesario, pero ni Tezuka ni Fuji ni Tokugawa ni menos Yamato le hicieron caso, revisándolo decidiendo que estaba bien gracias a la rápida acción de Tezuka a quienes todo felicitaron.   
  
Ryoma estaba mortificado por la vergüenza y sólo quería apurarse a salir de la enfermería. Yamato en vista de que el chico estaba bien le dejó ir advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado. Fuji tomó la mano de Ryoma para salir de la enfermería.  
  
-Me quedaré contigo, no dejaré que algo así te vuelva a pasar -aseguró Fuji y ocultó una sonrisa cuando sintió a Tezuka apresurarse a salir detrás d ellos.  
  
-¿Tú si sabes nadar? -le preguntó Tezuka a Fuji llegando junto a los dos omegas y el chico asintió.  
  
-Bien, una preocupación menos, pero igual quédate cerca -le pidió Tezuka serio.  
  
-¿Cerca? ¿Para qué capitán? -pregunto Fuji de forma inocente.  
  
-Para enseñarle a nadar a Echizen, no podemos arriesgarnos. Yo mismo te enseñaré a nadar -le informó Tezuka a Ryoma.  
  
-No -negó Ryoma avergonzado-, se acabó el día de piscina para mí –aseguró, pero fue ignorado por Tezuka quien lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la piscina a pesar de sus protestas mientras que Fuji los seguía atrás sonriendo de una forma que ninguno de los dos vio.   
  
Oh sí, Fuji había conseguido lo que venía buscando, la atención de Tezuka y ahora que este había caído en la red, la araña no le dejaría escapar. Tezuka Kunimitsu era suyo, tan suyo como lo era Ryoma Echizen. Cuando Fuji Syusuke quería algo simplemente lo tenía y Fuji Syusuke tenía debilidad por los chicos serios como Ryoma y como Tezuka. Podría escucharse avaricioso, pero los quería a los dos para sí. A Ryoma lo amaba a Tezuka aún no, pero el alfa le atraía como ningún otro alfa lo había hecho y sabía que a Ryoma le pasaba igual, había notado las miradas que el menor le echaba al capitán alfa cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Eso hacía las cosas mejores y más fáciles para Fuji por que así ambos se podrían quedar a Tezuka para ellos y podrían permanecer juntos, con un alfa en la ecuación ya no los tratarían de separar por ser dos omegas.  
  
Dos omegas para un alfa no sería bien visto, pensarían en Tezuka como un avaricioso, pero la verdad el chico bien podía con dos omegas y Fuji simplemente eliminaría a quienes estorbaran en su plan para que Ryoma y Kunimitsu fueran para él, para siempre. Serían su propia familia, eran quienes el omega en él había elegido.   
  
  
**Continuará….**


	16. Capítulo 14: La cita

**Capítulo 14: La cita**

Oishi Shuichiro miró nervioso su reloj de pulsera y luego miró de nuevo hacia la calle esperándolo. Le había tomado todo su valor el atreverse a invitar al alegre y enérgico omega pelirrojo a tomar un helado ese día. De hecho una parte de él aun no creía que lo había hecho. Otra parte de él lo que no se creía aun era que el alegre y lindo chico de cabellos rojos y con más energía que el conejo de las baterías Duracell le hubiese dicho que si.

 

-¡Oishi-kun! -el corazón del alfa latió con fuerza al escuchar el grito y al voltearse vio correr por la acera al omega pelirrojo a toda velocidad hacia él. Ni siquiera supo en que momento, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo a pesar de que el omega en si tenía media hora de retraso.

 

-Eiji -le saludó contento cuando el omega le dio alcance deteniendo su carrera con las manos sobre las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

 

-Lo siento mucho mis hermanas me retrasaron y casi no consigo salir de casa, tenía miedo de que te hubieses ido -le dijo enderezándose una vez hubo recuperado el aliento y sonriéndole a Oishi con verdadero alivio de que el alfa no se hubiese ido.

 

-No importa, yo también acabo casi de llegar -mintió Oishi quien llevaba ya una hora ahí, había llegado temprano por los nervios- ¿Vamos? -le preguntó con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su brazo. Eiji sonrió asintiendo y enredando su manito de forma confiada en el brazo del alfa de cabello negro y sonrisa amable.

 

Oishi no pudo borrar su tonta sonrisa en todo el camino mientras caminaba de forma orgullosa con el omega más lindo del mundo según él, de su brazo. Se sentía lo más correcto del mundo como si así debería ser siempre.

 

-Eiji yo te… -Oishi se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle al omega mientras este ladeaba su cabecita pelirroja y le miraba con curiosidad- ¿Te gusta ser mi pareja de dobles? -le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

-Pues la verdad sí, me encanta –sonrió Eiji entusiasta y espontaneo.

 

-A mí también -le aseguró abriendo de forma amable la puerta de la heladería para Eiji. Este entró y le sonrió mientras se sentaba en una mesa- ¿Qué helado te gustaría? -preguntó con la carta en la mano, para él uno de vainilla sencillo estaba bien.

 

-Uhmm… quiero este -señalo con entusiasmo en la carta- “La dulce muerte” es de vainilla, con fresas, syrop de chocolate, galletas oreo picaditas, caramelo caliente y crema batida -sonrió con ilusión. A Oishi se le abrieron los ojos asombrado, no por el precio que era lo de menos, era por todo lo que eso traía, parecía una receta perfecta para salir corriendo para el baño. Pero parecía que Kikumaru lo quería y mucho así que sonrió y asintió asiéndole una seña al camarero y pidiéndole su helado y el de Kikumaru. La orden no tardó mucho y Oishi fue recompensado por la enorme sonrisa de Kikumaru cuando le pusieron el enorme baso de helado delante.

 

Pronto ambos estaban comiendo mientras Oishi escuchaba sonriente a Kikumaru que le hablaba de su grupo de música favorito “Las chocolates”.

 

-¿Sabes? Nunca me había gustado un alfa, pero tú eres diferente. Me gustas mucho -dijo el pelirrojo dándole el ultimo bocado a su helado y lamiendo su cuchara mirando con inocencia a Oishi haciéndolo atragantarse- ¡Nya! ¡Oishi no te mueras! -corrió Kikumaru a golpearle la espalda. El alfa recuperó la respiración y miró a Kikumaru tan cerca de él ensimismado.

 

-Eres tan lindo y tan perfecto -suspiró antes de pensarlo, tocando el rostro del gatito que le miró con su carita ladeada- ¿Por qué alguien como yo te gusta? No tengo nada maravilloso como tú.

 

-No es cierto -negó fervientemente- Oishi–kun es el mejor -dijo con toda franqueza. Oishi sonrió.

 

-Shuichiro -lo corrigió- y no lo soy, pero soy afortunado de que tú lo creas… tú también me gustas muchos, Eiji -aseguró-. Te gustaría… -Oishi tomó aire y se armó de valor- ¿Te gustaría… salir conmigo y ser mi novio?

 

Eiji sonrió con una sonrisa que casi le rompía de un lado al otro del rostro mientras asentía con entusiasmo con su cara aun muy cerca del siempre correcto y amable alfa. Así que el omega tomó el rostro de Oishi y beso su mejilla.

 

-Pero tienes que decirle a mis papás -le dijo serio.

 

-Lo haré -aseguró Oishi sonriendo como un tonto por el beso-. Te quiero para algo serio, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti -le aseguró el pelinegro.

 

-Yo tampoco. Siempre pensé que los alfas no me interesaban… hasta que Oish… Shuichiro apareció -confesó el pelirrojo-. Entonces yo me sentía siempre todo caliente  y chiquito y sólo quería restregarme todo el tiempo contra Ois…Shuichiro. Además mi corazón hacia doki, doki muy fuerte y rápido, cada vez que te veía, mis mejillas se ponían caliente y todo mi estomago se sentía como si hubiesen mariposas en él. ¿Eso es normal? -le preguntó Kikumaru- Yo se lo dije a mi mamá y mami dijo que eso era amor -le explicó. Oishi sonrió.

 

-No sé si es normal, pero sí sé que yo me siento igual -aseguró con suavidad tomando su rostro y besando sus labios con mucha suavidad y de forma casta-. A mí también me gustas mucho Eiji -le aseguró-. Nunca me ha gustado un omega como me gustas tú -aseguró.

 

Eiji le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Oishi.

 

-No dejaré que ningún otro omega te tenga -susurró bajito, pero Oishi le escuchó y sonrió divertido.

 

-Yo tampoco dejaré que otro alfa te tenga -dijo divertido tomando su mano en una de las suyas más grande y besándola.

 

**Continuará…**


	17. Capítulo 15: Clases extras

**Capítulo 15: Clases extras**

Yukimura sonrió ajustándose la banda que llevaba en la cabeza para apartarse su cabello semi-largo del rostro.

 

-Gracias Sanada-san, fuiste muy amable al aceptar darme clases extras, mi papá… bueno para que digo, ya te distes cuenta de cómo es -sonrió Yukimura de forma encantadora en el dojo donde Sanada le enseñaba a él y a los otros omegas de su clase, defensa personal, la única diferencia era que esta vez sólo estaban ellos dos.

 

El padre de Yukimura había insistido en que su hijo tuviera clases extras dado que el chisme de la desaparición de Inui Sadaharu y Kaoru Kaidoh a la vez había revolcado todos los comentarios del colegio y hasta los padres se habían enterado, el padre de Yukimura quería irracionalmente que su hijo se supiera defender sin tomar en cuenta que lo de Kaoru no era falta de saber luchar si no que era simple y llano celo. Genishirou había aceptado de forma amable para alivio del padre de Seiichi que no sabía que el peor peligro alfa para su lindo hijo omega no era otro que su sensei de kendo.

 

-No es nada, tenía el tiempo y a tu papá le tranquiliza -dijo el serio pelinegro incomodo conteniéndose para no sonrojarse, no era correcto de un alfa sonrojarse sólo por la linda sonrisa de un omega y sus pensamientos pervertidos- ¿Listo para comenzar? -le preguntó Sanada tratando de centrar su cabeza en el entrenamiento y no lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme de kendo al pobre peli azul que no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos pervertido que rondaban su cabeza.

 

Pobre Sanada que en realidad no se daba cuenta que era el mosquito atrapado en la telaraña de la araña. Si bien podía ser que Kaoru hubiese elegido inconscientemente a su pareja, Yukimura no lo había hecho. Desde el principio había notado que Sanada le gustaba y lo quería para él. Había sido cosa suya convencer a su padre de meterlo en las clases de kendo y hacerle creer que era su idea y no suya. Había sido cosa suya también que su padre se enterara de lo de Kaoru y hacerle creer que él necesitaba unas clases solo con Sanada. También sería cosa suya que ese gran, fuerte y guapo alfa cayera por él, después de todo era el semi-dios Seiichi Yukimura y siempre tenía lo que quería y ahora quería a Sanada Genishirou y sería suyo costara lo que costara.

 

-Profesor, estoy un poco fatigado -dijo Yukimura con voz suave después de un rato llevándose la mano al pecho. Sanada de inmediato se acercó a él ayudándolo a sentarse.

 

-Te traeré agua -dijo de inmediato el alfa preocupado por el peli azul. Sanada no tardó nada en volver con un vaso de agua que le dio a Yukimura arrodillándose a su lado preocupado- ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre?

 

-No es necesario -le pidió Yukimura tomando de la manga de la ropa a Sanada-, no quiero preocuparle -aseguró-. Es mi culpa por ser tan débil -susurró agachando la cabeza apesadumbrado. Sanada negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

 

-¡No es así! -aseguró fervientemente- Tú no eres débil –dijo con firmeza-. Eres el omega más valiente y fuerte que he conocido.

 

Yukimura ocultó una sonrisa antes de levantar su rostro y mirar con ternura al pelinegro.

 

-Gracias, eres muy amable conmigo -aseguró-. Pero conozco la verdad, estuve enfermo y casi no la libre, ningún alfa me va a querer nunca, siempre tendrá miedo que herede mi débil constitución a nuestros hijos o mi enfermedad -susurró agachando la cabeza.

 

-Esos son idioteces y tonterías, los alfas se pelearían por ti ¡Demonios! Yo iría a la guerra por ti -aseguró Sanada antes de darse cuenta y al procesar lo que había dicho se sonrojó sin ver la mirada de triunfo en los ojos de Yukimura que tenía la cabeza agachada.

 

Yukimura volvió a alzar el rostro mirándolo con fingida sorpresa.

 

-¿Es en serio? Tú crees…. ¿Qué soy lindo? -preguntó con un adorable sonrojo, fingiendo timidez, apretando el vaso de agua medio vació en sus manos.

 

-Yo creo que eres el omega más perfecto que existe -se armó de valor el pelinegro que no era muy expresivo precisamente-. Demonios, empiezo a creer que el sol sale y se esconde por ti, al menos para mí -dijo incómodo.

 

Yukimura tuvo que ocultar una risa eso había sido adorablemente torpe. Dejo el vaso de agua a un lado y extendió una mano tocando la mejilla de Sanada.

 

-A mi también me gusta, Sanada-san… ¿Sería posible que alguien como yo le guste a Sanada-sensei? -preguntó tímidamente.

 

-¿Te gusto? -preguntó el pelinegro asombrado- ¿Yo? … ¿Gustarme tú? Por supuesto, tendría que ser ciego, torpe, bruto y retrasado para que no me gustaras. Pero… ¿Yo te gusto a ti? -preguntó aun sin creérselo.

 

Yukimura sonrió, Sanada era un alfa grande y fuerte, pero también torpe y adorable. Perfecto para él.

 

-Sí -dijo acercándose tímidamente a Sanada a sólos centímetros mirándolo a los ojos dejando que fuera el alfa quien diera el próximo paso y Sanada no lo decepcionó al tomarlo de la cintura con suavidad acercándolo a él y depositando sus labios de forma suave sobre los suyos.

**Continuará…**


	18. Capítulo 16: Alerta roja… pre-celo.

** Capítulo 16: Alerta roja… pre-celo. **

Shishido se encontraba pasando por el enorme patio de la escuela hacia la cancha de tenis cuando los vio, dos betas molestando al alto y tímido chico de cabellos blanco. Frunció el entrecejo, ese tiempo le había servido para darse cuenta de que a pesar de su altura en realidad Chotaro Otori era una persona muy tímida y muy obediente. Nunca se metía con nadie y siempre era amable y maternal con todo el mundo, los omegas solían llamarlo la mamá del Rikkaidai y rápidamente también se había vuelto la madre del Seigaku. Era como Oishi. No sólo eran dos gran jugadores de dobles sino que siempre se aseguraban de que hubiera agua y toallas limpias para todo el equipo a pesar de que no era su trabajo.

 

Así que a Shishido realmente le calló como piedra ver como los dos betas intimidaban al omega que se trataba de fundir con el árbol contra el que lo tenían acorralado. Shishido se acercó con pasos amenazantes dispuesto a meterse en una bronca cuando para su sorpresa uno de los betas se acercó demasiado y de pronto Chotaro lo empujó con fuerza con una mirada rabiosa en sus ojos.

 

-Atrévanse a tocarme y os matare, os arrancare las entrañas con mis manos y os ahorcare en ellas -les juró Chotaro aterrando a los dos betas que le habían creído una presa fácil y dejando asombrado a Shishido–Vengan, les voy a romper la madre -les retó el omega de pronto muy bélico. Shishido al fin reaccionó y se acercó corriendo a los tres, no quería que Chotaro pelear y lo suspendieran o castigaran… para eso estaba él.

 

Se interpuso entre el omega y los dos betas a los que miró con sus ojos refulgiendo dejando salir su esencia alfa que hizo a los dos betas retroceder, esto ya era demasiado, un omega psicópata y un alfa, los dos betas se alejaron corriendo. Cuando Shishido estuvo seguro de que el omega estaba a salvo se volteó a mirarle y para su sorpresa nada quedaba del bélico omega que se dejó ir hacia al frente cayendo sobre su pecho y olisqueándolo.

 

-Sempai, huele tan bien -suspiró Chotaro dulcemente restregando su mejilla sobre el pecho del alfa como si tratara de impregnarse de su olor. Eso no era nada común en Chotaro y entonces al fin la cabeza de Shishido hizo click y entendió lo que sucedía, esto era… el pre-celo de Chotaro. Sólo eso podía explicar la actitud agresiva de pronto, en el siempre amable y dulce omega, y la forma descarada en que se pegaba a él con lo tímido que era.

 

El alfa se sonrojó sin saber que decir o que hacer, una parte de él le decía que se aprovechara, que lo besara, que Chotaro no se negaría a su beso, pero otra, la que era un caballero, le decía que no fuera un bastardo y respetara al de cabellos blancos.

 

-Yo…. Chotaro, para por favor -le suplicó el alfa luchando consigo mismo, con sus más bajos instintos, podía tomar tan fácilmente lo que se le ofrecía, pero luego… luego el omega lo odiaría y él no quería el odio de ese omega, no el de Chotaro, no quería que el chico le mirara con odio… nunca.

 

-No quiero, sempai… ¿Es que no le gusto? ¿No me encuentra guapo, sempai? -aun inclinado con la cabeza sobre su pecho Chotaro levanto su rostro para verle. Shishido tragó saliva.

 

-Eres muy lindo, Chotaro, pero este no eres tú, es la cercanía de tu celo la que habla -le aseguró. Entonces el omega ronroneo de una forma muy sensual, que puso dura su polla.

 

-Mi celo… sempai, páselo conmigo -le dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello y susurrándole ahora al oído aprovechándose de ser más alto que el alfa para esto.

 

-Claro -aceptó de inmediato embobado, hasta su pobre cerebro (que se estaba muriendo por falta de sangre, ya que toda le emigro al sur de golpe), que aun trataba de sobrevivir le grito, fue con lo último de su cordura que renuncio a hablar, era inútil. Tomó al omega de la mano y lo arrastró, el omega se dejó sumisamente pensando que le llevaban a un lugar privado a hacerle feliz, pero no era así Shishido lo estaba llevando donde la única persona que les podía ayudar… Kanata Irie.

 

Kanata estaba sentado en el despacho de los entrenadores revisando algunos papeles cuando un Shishido de miraba apenas cuerda se le acercó arrastrando a un mimoso y pegadizo Chotaro detrás de él. Kanata se alarmó, se supone que era el último día de Chotaro en la escuela, el celo del chiquillo sería en dos días así que desde mañana no iría más a la escuela.

 

-Ayúdame, yo… yo quiero tomarlo, profesor Kanata -dijo el alfa desesperado quería tanto tomarlo, hacerlo suyo ahí mismo y le importaba poco que el rubio viera, pero una parte de si le decía que Chotaro no le perdonaría nunca que lo hiciera.

 

-Está bien, Shishido-kun, todo está bien, has hecho bien en venir aquí -le aseguró Kanata acercándose con pasos suaves a ellos, aunque sabía que el alfa no lo sentía como una amenaza por ser un omega, si se acercaba demasiado rápido Chotaro sí lo podía tomar como una amenaza, otro omega que trataba de quitarle al alfa que había elegido para su celo y atacarlo, porque a Kanata no le cabía duda que Chotaro había elegido a Shishido para su celo.

 

-Suéltalo, Shishido, tienes que soltar su mano si no el aroma omega no te dejara en paz, tienes que soltarlo y salir de aquí, dejarnos a él y a mí solos -le habló suavemente Kanata para no alarmar a Chotaro que se frotaba contra el alfa y a la vez hacer su voz calara en el alfa. Al ser esta la primera escuela mixta nadie era consciente de que la cercanía de tanto alfa a los jóvenes omegas acortaba su temporada de pre-calor y hacía que el calor llegara más rápido.

 

El proceso de pre-calor solía durar una semana por que el instinto omega buscaba un alfa compatible, al no encontrarlo el cuerpo dejaba de resistir y retrasar el celo y en una semana llegaba el inevitable calor que el omega tenía que paliar solo. En las parejas casadas al sólo haber un alfa para el interés del omega en cuestión el pre-celo también duraba una semana, avisándole a la pareja que era tiempo. Además de que el omega solía ser adulto por lo que sus ciclos estaban bien asentados.

 

Pero en cambio en un omega adolescente era diferente en una escuela llena de alfas y betas, el instinto omega tenía muchas más posibilidades de encontrar lo que buscaba, un alfa acorde, y al estar también llena de más omegas que sentía como posibles amenazas para quitarle a su posible pareja, traía como consecuencia que el pre-celo se acelerara acortándolo entre 24 a 40 horas. A cualquiera podía parecerle poco, pero cuando no estabas preparado para que esto le pasara a tu hijo o a tu alumno, podía ser un desastre. Ahora Kanata lo sentía, Chotaro estaba al borde del celo, demasiado cerca por su olor, diría que unas horas a lo mucho en lugar de las 48 que se supone tuvieran. Eso estaba mal, debían aislar el chico, habían demasiados alfas que pelearían por tenerlo, eso podría ser un desastre de proporciones épicas.

 

Como si invocara la mala suerte, en ese momento Oni entraba cargando unas cajas. Al oler al alfa más grande y poderoso, Shishido gruñó agazapándose en posición de combate empujando a Chotaro detrás de él. Kanata se interpuso entre ambos, Oni quedó congelado, en primera por el reto de un alfa más joven que él, lo que tentaba a su instinto alfa a darle una lección al más joven y en segunda porque olía delicioso, dulce como un omega muy cerca del final de su pre-celo los omegas empezaban a oler sexual unas 8 a 5 horas antes del comienzo del celo, pero era un olor tenue, suave y delicioso, hasta el momento en que el celo estallaba y era como una bomba que explotaba de golpe. Pero no tenía sentido, después del incidente de Kaoru Kaidoh, Kanata había tenido la delicadeza de pasarle (muy sonrojado) el calendario de sus chicos donde estaba marcado el celo y pre-celo de cada uno para excusarlos de sus ausencias en la temporada del celo. Ninguno de los jóvenes se supone que estuviera en celo, sólo Chotaro Otori se supone que estuviera en su pre-celo, pero se supone que era seguro, al chico le faltaban 48 horas para su celo y ese era su último día de asistencia.

 

El pelirrojo miró al peli blanco que ronroneaba excitado por el olor territorial que desprendía Shishido. Luego miró a Kanata confundido ¿Por qué ese joven estaba a punto de caer en celo? Basándose en su experiencia, Oni diría que le faltaban menos de 12 horas para caer en celo. Es que ¿Kanata se había equivocado con el calendario o él lo había leído mal?

 

Kanata lo empujo en ese momento fuertemente por el pecho.

 

-¡Sal de aquí, ve por Tokugawa y dile que traiga los sedantes más fuertes que tenga los vamos a necesitar! -le gritó empujándolo fuera y cerrándole la puerta en las narices. Una vez fuera el cerebro de Oni volvió a trabajar y dándose cuenta realmente de lo que pasaba fue por el enfermero, mientras ahora que el otro alfa había salido Shishido se volvía a relajar. Volteándose hacia el omega y lamiendo un lado de su cuello, el omega expuso su cuello. Kanata palideció, no, si Shishido lo mordía… sería un desastre, un desastre- ¡Shishido! -gritó con fuerza haciendo al alfa sobresaltarse y mirarlo, deteniéndolo. Pasó lo que Irie temía, Chotaro le gruñó sintiendo amenazado, el reclamo que quería que el alfa le hiciera por el rubio. Kanata no quería luchar, en realidad no quería, menos con el dulce Chotaro, pero no había forma en que fuera a dejar que el chico le atacara, si lo hacía patearía su trasero, pero en ese momento como si hubiese invocado la salvación con sus plegarias la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro Tokugawa con pintas de agente del FBI por que llevaba una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes en la mano y le disparo a ambos chicos que cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Yamato paso corriendo junto a Tokugawa y sacando una inyección de su bata de doctor se acerco a Chotaro y lo inyecto, el olor caliente desapareció, Kanata supo que Yamato había usado un supresor del celo, no duraban mucho apenas podían suprimirlo una o dos horas y solo en casos en que aun no había comenzado del todo como este, se usaba para cuando un omega se encontraba en una emergencia que lo obligaba a salir en esas terribles 8 horas antes del celo cuando su olor a celo comenzaba a extenderse por todos lados.

 

-¿Tienes una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes?-pregunto Yamato al fin al consejero mirándolo desde el suelo junto a su paciente.

 

-Si la compre en realidad para usarla un día contra ti pero luego cuando esto se volvió un colegio mixto pensé que me podía servir si algún alfa se quería pasar de listillo, no pensé que tendría que usarla también contra un omega-comento mirando su jueguito pensativo.

 

-¿Qué les distes, que le tumbaste tan rápido? ¿Sedante para elefantes? -preguntó Kanata acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

 

-No, de ese no tenía -dijo Tokugawa irónico-, solo es un fuerte sedante, hecho específicamente para este tipo de casos -le quitó importancia el consejero–. Creo que debemos llamar a los padres de Chotaro para que lo busquen y a este jovencito -señaló a Shishido-, llevarlo a la enfermería necesita alejarse del omega -dijo serio y luego miró a Yamato y a Oni - ¿Pero que esperan? ¿No estarán esperando que lo cargue yo, verdad? Muévanse -les ordenó el pelinegro y los dos alfas se sobresaltaron apurándose, Oni a tomar a Shishido y levantarlo y Yamato hacer otro tanto con Chotaro, mientras que Kanata sacaba su móvil para avisar a los padres de Chotaro que salieron apurados para poder recoger a su angelito-. Debo hablar con el concejo para avisarles lo que está sucediendo -sonrió Tokugawa fascinado-. Quien lo habría dicho.

 

-¿Sabes que está pasando? -preguntó Kanata confundido- El celo de Shishido se supone que empezaría en 48 horas, pero ya lo sentiste tú mismo, olía como si faltaran 8 horas o menos para la explosión de calor -le dijo. Tokugawa asintió.

 

-Sí, al parecer la cercanía de tanto omega y alfa a la misma vez hace que… -le empezó a explicar Tokugawa a Kanata aunque Oni paraban la oreja escuchando también, como enfermero Yamato también se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

**Continuará….**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aclararé un punto antes de que alguien se confunda o venga un sabelotodo, el olor del que habla es mucho más tenue que la explosión de cuando empieza el celo, este olor tenue de calor y sexo comienza horas antes del celo. Entonces dirán ¿Si era así porque no se dieron cuenta de lo de Kaoru hasta que fue tarde? Esto se debe a que por la cantidad de horas el olor de Kaoru se liberó mientras este dormía por lo que nadie lo notó cuando bajó a desayunar, para Hazue no fue raro porque él está acostumbrado y pensaba que los demás sabían y la señora Inui no lo notó porque nunca ha tenido un hijo omega y no es consciente de su propio olor. El señor Inui en ese momento no estaba en el comedor cuando la señora Inui manda a su habitación a Kaoru pensándolo enfermo, el olor del precelo es tenue apenas viene llegando a unos 2 o tres pies de distancia del omega, un poco más si el lugar es cerrado y no tiene corrientes de aire frescas que dispersen el olor como lo era el despacho de los entrenadores que tiene un aire acondicionado, por lo que el aire permanece encerrado sin salir de ahí, lo que permitió que en ese momento el olor de Chotaro se quedara encerrado ahí extendiéndose por toda la habitación. Prueba de que es un olor tenue es también el hecho de que Oni se pudo resistir, a un omega en pleno celo, no habría podido dado que no está acoplado y es su instinto alfa. Kanata está acostumbrado al olor porque él vive rodeado de jóvenes omegas todo el tiempo, por eso lo reconoció, y otro tanto Tokugawa que es consejero y Yamato que es Doctor. Es a lo que llaman la explosión el momento exacto donde empieza el celo y todas las feromonas se dispersan de golpe y de forma potente en el aire, a lo que ninguno alfa se puede resistir y lo que no se puede suprimir con el medicamento que uso Yamato para poder sacar a Chotaro del despacho. Bueno espero haber resuelto toda posible duda, si no entendieron algo o tienen alguna otra pregunta, no duden en decírmelo.


	19. Capítulo 17: Nuevos prometidos en Seigaku

** Capítulo 17: Nuevos prometidos en Seigaku **

****

****

  
-Pero mira quien volvió de entre los muertos -sonrió Sengoku al entrar esa mañana al salón de clase y ver a Inui Sadaharu ya ahí, el data-man al parecer había sido el primero en llegar al salón de clase porque yacía sentado en su lugar de costumbre esperando a que diera la campana de inicio de clase.  
  


 

-Deja de molestar, Sengoku -le dijo Akutsu serio sabiendo por donde iba su amigo mientras tiraba su mochila sobre su asiento y se sentaba. Ni Akutsu ni Sengoku eran de llegar temprano, pero ese día les había tocado. Más bien ese día Akutsu había querido dárselas de caballero con Kawamura y acompañarle, así que había pateado a Sengoku temprano esa mañana para despertarlo porque él no sería el único que madrugaría y así habían acabado los cuatro yendo juntos -Dan también- a la escuela esa mañana.

 

  
-Eres un aguafiestas -se quejó Sengoku-. Venga, venga, Inui, dime como fue esta semana ¿Fue el paraíso? ¿Cómo es pasar un celo? -preguntó Sengoku con entusiasmo.  
  


 

El Data Man le miró a través de sus lentes con un brillo asesino en los ojos.  
  


 

-Muérete -fue su respuesta a Sengoku.  
  


 

-Pero…  
  


 

-Doctor* -la protesta de Sengoku murió en su boca con la entrada de Yanagi Renji y el saludo de este.  
  
-Profesor* -le saludó Inui de vuelta, aliviado de no tener que responderle nada al metiche de Sengoku, Akutsu debería ponerle un bozal a su amiguito.

 

  
***  
  


 

En las aulas de segundo Kaidoh no lo estaba pasando mucho mejor, tal vez tuviera algo que ver con que Kamio y Momoshiro se habían sentado cada uno a un lado suyo y se habían puesto a hablarle de los entrenamientos de tenis, lo que acabo con cualquier otra posible conversación incomoda que los otros pudieran querer tener con Kaoru, aunque las miradas incomodas seguían ahí. A la hora del almuerzo Kaoru sacó su bento de su mochila mientras Momoshiro se levantaba para ir a comprar algo a la cafetería. Kamio que tampoco traía bento se levantó para ir con él, prometiéndole a Kaoru volver rápidamente. 

 

  
Bastó la ausencia de sus dos “guardaespaldas” para que los otros creyeran que ahora se podían acercar a Kaoru, pero la mirada letal de la serpiente espantaba a la mayoría, claro siempre había algún estúpido que era demasiado tonto para tener instinto de supervivencia y esta vez no faltó el mentado estúpido.

 

  
-¿Eh, Kaoru, qué tal este celo? -preguntó un arriesgado beta.

 

  
Un agudo silbido fue la respuesta de Kaoru mirándolo mal y no fue el único, varios omegas también miraron mal al tipo. Preguntarle a un omega por su celo era una total falta de respeto, esa era una pregunta íntima. 

 

  
-Venga todos sabemos que el sempai de tercero desapareció a la misma vez que tú. ¿Pasaste tu celo con él? –Kaoru apretó sus puños cabreado, a punto de levantarse y darle a ese estúpido-. Bueno, yo no soy un sempai ni un alfa, pero seguro puedo hacer un buen trabajo si me eliges a mí para tu próximo celo -se ofreció. Kaoru pegó con su mano abierta en su escritorio, levantándose molesto, pero no tuvo tiempo a hacer nada cuando el beta fue levantando por la solapa de la camisa y estrellado contra la pared. Todos miraban impresionados a Inui Sadaharu, mientras sostenía al beta contra la pared con fuerza y un aura asesina le rodeaba.  
  


 

-Vuelve a hablar o tan siquiera a mirar a mi prometido y estas muerto -le aseguró el normalmente tranquilo alfa de la data. Uno de los omegas que se había sentido ofendido por la primera pregunta que le había hecho el beta a Kaoru había ido a buscar a Inui pensando que estos eran novios y así había llegado Inui al salón y no sólo el, Sengoku, Akutsu y Yanagi lo habían seguido por curiosidad. Por otro lado el anuncio que Inui acababa de hacer les había caído como una bomba a todos.  
  


 

-Sadaharu -le habló Kaoru serio-, suéltalo, él no merece ni la pena ni el tiempo -le dijo extendiendo su mano y poniéndola sobre el hombro de Inui tratando de ocultar un incómodo sonrojo. Inui miró con desprecio al beta antes de empujarlo un lado y soltarlo volviéndose hacia Kaoru.  
  


 

-Solo porque tú lo dices. Si te molesta de nuevo, me lo cargo -aseguró el de tercero serio- ¿Ya comiste? -le preguntó.   
  
  


-Estoy en eso -asintió tranquilamente Kaoru, ambos tratando de ocultar que estaban un poco incomodos con toda la situación.

 

 

-Bien, si alguien te molesta o necesitas algo, avísame -le pidió. Kaoru asintió. Inui peleó mentalmente consigo mismo antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de Kaoru para salir sólo había querido dejar en claro que el otro era realmente su prometido. Momoshiro y Kamio que estaban en la entrada del salón con los brazos cargados de su almuerzo comprado, estaban boquiabiertos cuando los de tercero salieron y Kamio corrió hacia su amigo.  
  


 

-No es justo -se quejó-¿Por qué tú tienes novio y yo no? -se quejó haciendo reaccionar a Kaoru.  
  


 

-Shhh -se quejó la serpiente entornando los ojos, por supuesto que Kamio saldría con algo como eso, era Kamio después de todo.  
  


 

***  
  


 

-Si se me permite preguntar sin que me patees el trasero… o mejor dicho lo intentes -dijo Yanagi caminando al lado de su amigo, Akutsu y Sengoku se habían ido a ver a sus propios noviesitos- ¿Cómo diablos acabaste comprometido? -preguntó serio. Inui suspiró.  
  


 

-Larga historia -aseguró.  
  


 

-Tranquilo, todavía nos quedan 45 minutos de nuestra hora de almuerzo, tenemos tiempo -le aseguró Yanagi.  
  


 

_Inui se sentía agotado, demasiado, nunca en su vida había estado tan cansado, nunca en su vida había dormido tan poco, era como si Kaoru no necesitara dormir y todo lo que necesitara fuera follar y él no podía hacer más que cubrirlo, era muy placentero, pero también muy agotador, en ese momento sentía que sus bolas y su pene se le iban a caer, aun así cuando levantó sus ojos y vio a Kaoru sobre el cabalgándolo con la carita cubierta por el placer, su cansancio se esfumo mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y tomándolo de las caderas se movía con fuerza dentro de él._

_-Sempai -gemía Kaoru con una voz preciosa a oídos del alfa._

_-Kaoru, mi hermoso Kaoru -susurró el alfa subiendo una de sus manos a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal de Kaoru hasta enredarla en sus negros cabellos y atraer su rostro hacia abajo para besarlo, la boca de Kaoru se abrió mansamente para él respondiendo a su beso con ansiedad y placer. Así se corrieron juntos besándose mientras Kaoru hacia erupción entre ambos y Inui se corría dentro de él, quedándose anudado a Kaoru, sintiendo su nudo afianzarse dentro del omega sin permitirle salirse. Kaoru gimió de placer, era obvio lo mucho que al omega le gustaba el nudo y a Inui también le gustaba sentir esa funda caliente alrededor de su nudo._

_Kaoru le sonrió e Inui le correspondió al gesto acariciando su cabello, su cuello, su espalda las redondeadas y bonitas nalgas que habían sido su hogar toda esa semana. Kaoru pasó sus manos por el pecho de Sadaharu juguetonamente y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, cerrando sus ojos y quedándose al poco rato dormido. El nudo aun duraría un par de minutos así que Inui aprovechó el corto tiempo de descanso para cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco también, aun dentro de Kaoru._

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía al ser este su primer celo juntos es que al fin podían descansar, la temporada de calor había llegado a su final. En realidad se dieron cuenta, cuando la noche cayó y Inui se levantó porque sus tripas rugían, si él tenía hambre Kaoru también debía tenerla, así que su instinto alfa le despertó, tenía que alimentar a su omega, fue cuando noto con sorpresa que la noche había caído, debía de haber dormido al menos un buen par de horas, algo que no había hecho en toda esa semana de forma decente, apenas dormía un rato a intervalos irregulares, antes de ser despertado para más sexo. Miró sobre su pecho y encontró a Kaoru durmiendo pacíficamente sobre él, su nudo se había deshinchado y en algún momento mientras dormían se había salido de Kaoru, pero aún permanecían en la misma posición, con el omega durmiendo sobre él._

_Kaoru aun olía delicioso, pero su olor volvía a ser “normal”, entonces el alfa entendió que la temporada de calor se había acabado._

_-Kaoru -habló suavemente para despertar al omega. Los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente le_ _miró cansado y bostezó._

_-Sempai -susurró adormilado, queriendo volver a cerrar sus ojos y seguir durmiendo en el rico calorcito que le daba el cuerpo de Sadaharu bajo de él. Kaoru volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero no duró mucho así antes de abrirlos, dándose cuenta de sobre quien estaba, mientras recordaba toda la semanita de sexo y se sonrojaba mirando a Inui avergonzado._

_-Necesitamos un baño y comer -le dijo Inui también algo avergonzado. El alfa y el omega en cada uno de ellos estaba calmado, ahora, como dos adolescentes normales que habían tenido mucho y desenfrenado sexo, Kaoru asintió apenado y se hizo a un lado para dejar de aplastar a su sempai, trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron, le dolía el culo la espalda las piernas y huesos que ni sabía que tenía._

_Inui no estaba mucho mejor que él, pero aun así tenía todo un orgullo alfa que era innato, así que se levantó y ayudó a levantar a Kaoru llevándolo al baño y haciéndolo sentarse en la tapa del bidet mientras el prendía la ducha y nivelaba el agua, cuando esta estuvo a una buena temperatura levantó a Kaoru para meterlo al agua._

_-¿Sempai, no se va a bañar?-pregunto Kaoru ahogando un gemido de placer por el agua fresquita cayendo en su cuerpo._

_-Primero tú -le sonrió tranquilizadoramente Inui, el instinto de cuidarlo y protegerlo estaba profundamente en él, ahora mismo sólo quería cuidar de Kaoru. Kaidoh se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado._

_-Entra –dijo apenado-. Hay espacio suficiente para los dos -agregó, era estúpido ponerse pudoroso después de que Inui se lo había follado en esa semana en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber, es más, estaba seguro de que se habían inventado un par de posiciones nuevas que no existían. Inui se sonrojó un poco, pero se levantó asintiendo y metiéndose a la ducha con el omega._

_Se bañaron juntos y en silencio antes de salir, el nido era un reguero apestoso a puro sexo, pero la cama estaba pulcramente arreglada, como que en esa semana ni la habían mirado, Inui llevó al omega a ella metiéndolo entre las sabanas y tomando la bata de baño de Kaoru se cubrió._

_-Voy por comida -le dijo a Kaoru que asintió, él también estaba hambriento. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró, como en toda esa semana, una bandeja de comida frente a la puerta, la tomó y cerró la puerta, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar a sus padres. Volvió a entrar con la bandeja que puso en la cama y él y Kaoru comieron en silencio. Ambos estaban un poco incómodos, no podían negar lo que habían hecho y cómo lo habían disfrutado, pero… ¿Qué se supone que le decías a alguien con quien habías follado toda la semana?_

_-Sempai -susurró Kaoru cuando terminó de comer- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó y se refería a los padres de Inui, no hacía falta decirlo para que este lo entendiera. Inui se obligó a sonreírle al omega de forma tranquilizadora._

_-Por ahora dormir, luego nos encargaremos de todo -le dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y empujando suavemente al omega en las almohadas para que se acostara, Kaoru calló sobre estas y se dejó arropar por Inui sosteniendo su mano._

_-Usted también duerma -le invitó tímidamente. Inui asintió, ahora mismo no se le antojaba mucho salir de ahí, así que se metió al otro lado de la cama. Estaba tan cansado que ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en quedarse dormido._

_Fue cerca del medio día del día siguiente cuando ambos volvieron a despertar, esta vez por la presencia de los padres de Sadaharu en la habitación, cuando al subir la bandeja del almuerzo vieron que la del desayuno seguía ahí entendieron que los dos jóvenes debían estar dormidos por tanto… el celo había acabado, así que habían entrado discretamente a la habitación, encontrar a los dos jóvenes dormidos en la cama y no en el revuelto nido les confirmó el hecho de que el calor había acabado. El señor Inui carraspeó para despertarlos. El primero en hacerlo fue Sadaharu, Kaoru sólo se dio vuelta en la cama acurrucándose más contra Sadaharu y tratando de seguir durmiendo, la señora Inui sonrió con ternura ante ese gesto, ella solía hacer lo mismo después de su celo._

_-Kaoru -habló suavemente Sadaharu sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo, este abrió sus ojos mirando a su alrededor adormilado y al ver a los señores Inui tomó las sabanas cubriéndose hasta la cabeza avergonzado._

_-Deberían vestirse y bajar -les dijo el señor Inui-, creo que todos tenemos que hablar -Sadaharu asintió, pero Kaoru no se destapó hasta que los dos adultos salieron._

_-Ya puedes salir de debajo de las sabanas, estamos solos -le dijo Sadaharu con un deje divertido, así lo hizo Kaoru asomando sólo los ojos-. No podemos huir de esto, así que mejor vistámonos y bajemos -le dijo Inui, Kaoru asintió, pero en realidad tenía todo el estómago revuelto ¿Y si los echaba de la casa? ¿A dónde irían él y Hazue? ¿Qué sería de ellos? Sadaharu salió de la habitación yendo a la suya propia a vestirse y luego regresó a la de Kaoru para acompañarle a bajo, el omega salió de su habitación también vestido y con la mirada baja-. No te pasará nada -le prometió Sadaharu tomando su mano-. Te protegeré -le aseguró haciendo que el omega le mirara sin comprender por qué lo hacía. Bajaron y sus padres los esperaban en el salón._

_-¿Kaoru, estás bien? -se levantó de inmediato la señora Inui yendo hacia él y llevándolo al sofá- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sadaharu te trató bien?_

_Un silbido fue todo el sonido que salió de la boca de un muy sonrojado Kaoru mientras se trataba de encoger en el asiento._

_-Mamá, déjalo respirar, lo estas incomodado -le pidió Sadaharu, sin saber por qué estaba todo protector, pero sólo sabía que quería protegerlo de todo y todos. El señor Inui asintió sabiendo cómo se sentía su hijo._

_-¿Qué piensan hacer?-les preguntó serio a los dos jóvenes- Dudo que hayan usado alguna protección -les dijo-, así que ahora Kaoru bien puede estar esperando a tu hijo, Sadaharu -le dijo serio, los dos jóvenes se miraron impresionados y tragando saliva, no habían pensado en eso._

_-Yo le voy a responder a Kaoru, este o no en estado -dijo Sadaharu serio-. Si él me acepta me gustaría… pretenderlo -aseguró. El señor Inui sonrió orgulloso de su hijo, así se comportaba un hombre. La señora Inui también sonrió. Si Sadaharu se casaba con Kaoru entonces de verdad Kaoru sería su hijo._

_-Yo… no tiene que hacerlo Sadaharu-sempai -susurró Kaoru-, no debe sentirse obligado._

_Antes de que sus padres pudieran decir algo, el Inui más joven caminó hacia Kaoru arrodillándose a su lado y acomodándole un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja._

_-No me siento obligado para nada, cualquier alfa tendría suerte de tenerte, Kaoru -le aseguró-, pero eres tú quien no te tienes que sentir obligado, si como alfa no te soy agradable no tienes que sentirte forzado -le aseguró. Kaoru le miró de inmediato._

_-No me resulta desagradable -dijo con el molesto sonrojo que no le abandonada, pero con firmeza._

_-Entonces… ¿Me aceptaras como pretendiente?-le preguntó el de lentes serio. Kaoru le miró y al fin sonrió tenuemente mientras asentía en silencio._

 

 

-Vaya -asintió Yanagi cuando su amigo lo terminó de poner al día-. Se ve que tuviste una semana… intensa -comento- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? -le preguntó preocupado.  
  
  


-Completamente -aseguró Inui con firmeza.

 

 

-Bueno, en ese caso sólo me queda felicitarte -le sonrió Yanagi estrechando su mano- ¡¿Quién diría que tu serias el primero de nosotros?! –rio y Sadaharu también lo sonrió divertido.  
  


 

-Fui el que contó con mejor suerte… y me quedé con el mejor -aseguró-. Bueno, y en esta semana… ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó.  
  


 

-Bueno, que conste que no soy el de los chismes -se apresuró a decir Yanagi antes de ponerlo al día sobre todo cuanto había pasado… gracias a Dios su amigo no era el de los chismes, pero bien enterado que estaba de todo, pensó Inui.  
  


 

**Continuará…**

1= En el anime el apodo que Yanagi le dio a Inui fue “Doctor” mientras que el que Inui le dio al data master de Rikkaidai es “Profesor"


	20. Capítulo 18: El Demonio y el profesor

**Capítulo 18: El Demonio y el profesor**

-Kirihara Ayaka -el tono de advertencia de Yanagi Reiji fue bastante claro, congelando en su lugar al chico de cabellos negros en forma de alga deteniendo su huida. Kirihara se dio la vuelta con las manos en la espalda y poniendo su mejor sonrisa angelical.

 

-Sempai -saludó. Yanagi no se tragó ni por un momento esa sonrisa “inocente”.

 

-¿Ibas a algún lado? -preguntó el data-man irónicamente.

 

-Para nada, sólo iba a tomar un poco de agua -sonrió Kirihara aunque Yanagi no le creyó.

 

-Te acompaño -le dijo Yanagi con una sonrisa falsa, no iba a dejar que Kirihara se escapara de las tareas de limpieza. Las tareas habían sido rifadas por Kanata y Oni y se supone que les tocaban uniformemente a todos. Hoy le tocaban a él, a Kirihara a Inui, a Kaoru, a Ryoma y a Fuji.

 

Kirihara puso mala cara, pero no pudo más que seguir con la mentira e ir a tomar agua con Yanagi a su lado.

 

-¿Listo? -le preguntó Yanagi con una sonrisa burlona haciendo una señal a la cancha donde las redes tenían que ser recogidas.

 

-Claro -dijo Kirihara con una sonrisa falsa y una mueca de fastidio por la tarea. Yanagi contuvo la risa y volvieron. Juntos terminaron pronto sus tareas, Inui y Kaoru se fueron juntos, seguidos de Ryoma y Fuji y por ultimo sólo quedaron ellos dos.

 

-¿No se va, sempai? -preguntó Kirihara incómodo.

 

-Te espero -dijo con la mochila en su hombro debía cerrar los vestuarios dado que Sanada le había confiado la tarea cuando se había ido para acompañar a Seichii a su casa y Tezuka no había ido a la escuela ese día.

 

-No es necesario -dijo Kirihara incomodo-. Váyase usted primero.

 

-Aunque quisiera no puedo irme -le dijo Yanagi encarnando una ceja.

 

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Kirihara sin entender.

 

-Porque tengo que cerrar los vestuarios, pequeño tonto -le dijo mostrándole las llaves en su mano.

 

-Oh -susurro Kirihara mirando el suelo incómodo. Yanagi alzó una ceja, pero Kirihara no dijo más sólo tomó su mochila y se fue arrastrando los pies. Yanagi tenía una mala sensación así que se apresuró a cerrar los vestuarios omegas, los alfas ya los había cerrado y se apresuró a darle alcance al chico demonio, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial y siguiéndolo. Para algunos se podía considerar acoso, pero Yanagi no era un acosador… ni un chismoso, sólo seguía su instinto alfa.

 

Miró extrañado al omega entrar a un solitario parque mirando a todos lados, Yanagi se apresuró a esconderse de los ojitos negros que sondearon todo el parque hasta estar seguro que estaba sólo antes de dejar la mochila en un banquito y echarse encima de este acostando su cabeza en la mochila. Yanagi pensó que el chico a lo mejor sólo se tomaba un descanso… un imprudente descanso en un parque solitario donde cualquiera podía llegar y hacerle algo malo, pero sólo un descanso, así que se sentó con la espalda apoyada en el árbol tras el que se ocultaba esperando a que el chico decidiera irse, pero cuando el sol empezó a bajar entendió que Kirihara no iría a ningún lado.

 

-¿Es que piensa quedarse a dormir en un sitio como este? -se preguntó el data-master en shock, cuando procesó el hecho de que era así salió a zancadas de su lugar acercándose al chico sin que este lo notara y tomándolo a la fuerza, Kirihara gritó y forcejeó tratando de escapar, pero Yanagi no lo dejó demostrándole lo estúpido que era al tomarlo a la fuerza y acostándolo en el suelo y el quedándose sobre el chico- Y así mismo cualquier otro alfa o incluso cualquier estúpido beta podía llegar y tomarte a la fuerza sin que pudieras hacer nada -le dijo con voz dura mientras Kirihara lo miraba con sus dos manos atrapadas en una sola del alfa sobre su cabeza y sus ojos abiertos de espanto mientras respiraba agitadamente.

 

-¿Yanagi sempai? -preguntó algo más tranquilo al reconocerlo aunque su corazón aun latía desbocado pensó que era algún pervertido que lo violaría.

 

-Sí, yo -dijo levantándose y soltándolo-. Camina -le ordenó tomando la mochila del omega y empezando a caminar arrastrándolo de un brazo.

 

-¿Sempai? ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó con algo de miedo.

 

-Hasta que muestras algo de cerebro -dijo satisfecho de que el chico se preocupara hacia el sitio donde lo llevaba-… a mi casa -le respondió-, donde tengo un papá omega con lo que puedes sentirte seguro -le dijo serio soltándolo y dejándolo caminar a su lado sabiendo que el otro no haría algo tonto como traer de huir o cualquier cosa que en ese momento su instinto alfa tomara como un reto de parte del omega- ¿Puedes explicarme que pensabas hacer quedándote a dormir en un parque?... Pensabas quedarte a dormir en los vestuarios -se dio cuenta-. Por eso esperabas que yo me fuera primero y cuando no lo hice… ¿Creíste que podías quedarte a dormir a la intemperie a merced de cualquier depredador en el parque? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

-Sí, bueno, cuando usted lo dice en voz alta se escucha bastante estúpido -susurró Kirihara mirando el suelo.

 

-Que yo sepa no eres huérfano, así que explícame por qué demonios no vuelves a tu casa -le ordenó.

 

-Yo… no pienso volver a mi casa hasta que mis padres olviden esa idiotez de buscarme un prometido -dijo tercamente cruzándose de brazos. Yanagi se llevó una mano a las cienes y se las masajeó.

 

-A ver si entiendo. Tus padres te quieren buscar un novio, a ti no te gusto la idea así que planeaste… ¿escapar de casa? -preguntó mirándolo como si Kirihara fuera idiota.

 

-Sí, bueno… cuando lo pensé se escuchaba más cool -admitió cuando sus tripas sonaron por el hambre. Yanagi suspiró mientras llegaban a su casa y le abría la puerta a Kirihara.

 

-Renji bebé -salió su papá omega a saludarle haciendo a Renji sonrojarse un poco, su papi siempre le llamaba bebé, pero que lo hiciera frente a Kirihara era mortificante, vio la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir de los labios del omega más joven y lo miró serio haciéndolo callar.

 

-Hola, Oka-san -saludó Renji.

 

-Oh -el omega mayor besó a su hijo y miró con curiosidad a Kirihara- ¿Es tu novio? -preguntó directamente haciendo ahogarse a su hijo y sonrojar a Kirihara- Es muy lindo -aprobó.

 

-¡Oka-san! -exclamó Renji frunciendo el entrecejo mortificado- No es mi novio, es un compañero de clase con un problema tonto, se llama Ayaka Kirihara.

 

-Hola Ayaka-kun -sonrió el omega mayor-. Puedes llamarme Oka-san -sonrió convencido de que era el noviecito de su hijo.

 

-Se llama Ichigo -presento a su oka-san interrumpiéndolo–. ¿Podrías darle de comer a Ayaka, mamá? Se está muriendo de hambre -le dijo Renji.

 

-Por supuesto, vengan, vengan, hay comida suficiente -sonrió llevándolos a la cocina. Renji sabía que a su papá gestante le gustaban las visitas dado que su padre alfa era piloto y pasaba mucho tiempo fuera.

 

El papá omega de Yanagi sempai era pelirrojo por lo que su nombre le pegaba mucho, pensó Kirihara, le recordaba a una fresa y era muy lindo, no como su amargado hijo.

 

-Uhmm… ¿Oka-san, podrías hablar con los papás de Kirihara para que se quedara aquí? -preguntó Renji incómodo. De la impresión a Ichigo se le cayó la cuchara de cocina al suelo con la boca abierta.

 

-¿Niños, no creen que es muy pronto para eso? -preguntó olfateando el aire, pero Kirihara no olía a pre-celo, dándose cuenta de lo que pensaba ichigo ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron. Renji y Kirihara se miraron, el omega más joven asintió y Yanagi le explicó la situación a su okaa-san que sonrió con ternura asintiendo y sentándose junto a los jóvenes en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Le has dicho a tus papis cómo te sientes con la situación, Ayaka-chan? -le preguntó Ichigo.

 

-¿Para qué? No me van a escuchar -aseguró mirando a la mesa sin mirarlos a ellos. Ichigo le sonrió con ternura.

 

-Yo creo que debes hacerlo, no pierdes nada, que te parece si invito a tus papás aquí y les dices cómo te sientes con el tema, si insisten puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras -le aseguró. Kirihara dudo, pero extrañaba su casa y a sus papás y eso que no llevaba ni 24 horas fuera así que terminó asintiendo disfrutando de la caricia maternal que le regaló Ichigo en su cabello negro. Kirihara le dio el teléfono de su casa a Ichigo y este ordenó a Renji que le mostrara a Kirihara el baño para que se aseara y que le prestara algo de ropa.

 

Así terminó Kirihara con ropa de Renji que le quedaba grande por todos lados, vestido y bañado para cuando sus padres llegaron. Ichigo se los llevó a parte hablando primero con ellos, luego llamó a Yanagi que se les unió y les contó donde encontró a Kirihara y lo que sabía, Ayaka esperaba nervioso hasta que lo llamaron y cuando entro antes siquiera de que hablara sus padres se arrojaron sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo por toda la cara.

 

-Oh bebé, no sabíamos que te desagradaba tanto la idea, sólo pensamos que… fuimos estúpido, no nos asustes así -le ordenó su mamá con lágrimas en los ojos, los de Kirihara también se llenaron automáticamente de lágrimas al ver lo mucho que había asustado a sus padres.

 

-Lo siento -se disculpó conteniendo las lágrimas que se le escaparon cuando su papá también lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

-Es que, sólo pensamos que… bueno… queríamos que fueras feliz, bebé, si nos hubieses dicho que te desagradaba el chico lo hubiésemos descartado -le aseguró su papá.

 

-¿En serio? -preguntó mirándolo ansioso.

 

-Claro -le aseguró besando sus cabellos negros-. Vamos a casa, bebé, nos asustaste mucho, incluso llamamos a la policía cuando no llegabas pensamos lo peor -le dijo aliviado de que estuviera bien-. Gracias por cuidarlo -le dijo a Yanagi quien se había quedado en el parque y le había cuidado después de todo. El alfa más joven asintió ligeramente incómodo.

 

-Sí -asintió Kirihara abrazándose a su papá-. Gracias, sempai -le sonrió enormemente a Yanagi y su papá los miró pensativo, oh… tal vez por eso el otro chico no le gustaba a su hijo, pensó con una sonrisa.

 

-Vayan, vayan, espero que vuelvas a visitarme Ayaka-chan fue bueno conocerte -le dijo Ichigo besando sus mejillas. Kirihara asintió y le sonrió.

 

-Yo me alegro de conocerle también, Ichigo-san, sin usted a lo mejor hubiese hecho una tontería… y gracias… por salvarme de mi propia idiotez, sempai -le dijo a Yanagi sonrojado.

 

-Sólo no lo hagas costumbre, si tienes un problema háblalo, no hagas locura -le dijo Renji extendiendo una mano y regalándole una caricia en el cabello-. No me gustaría que te pasara algo malo -le confesó. Kirihara le sonrió tímidamente y Renji le devolvió la sonrisa tenuemente ambos olvidándose momentáneamente de los adultos hasta que estos carraspearon recordándoles su presencia.

 

Unas pocas palabras después se despedían y Kirihara salía con sus papás.

 

***

 

Al otro día Yanagi llegó temprano como siempre y se sentó junto a Inui ambos en silencio no tenían que hablar todo el tiempo para sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, cuando la puerta se abrió y al mirar vieron a Kirihara parado en la puerta con las mejilla sonrojadas y un paquete en las manos. Buscó entre los pocos alumnos puntuales hasta dar con Yanagi y acercándose a él le entregó el paquete.

 

-Gracias, sempai -dijo sonrojado y casi corrió fuera del salón antes de que Yanagi pudiera responder, con curiosidad Inui miró dentro del paquete viendo ropa de Yanagi, oh sí la reconocía bien… ropa de Yanagi con el olor de Kirihara.

 

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme -dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa ladina.

 

-No es lo que crees -dijo Yanagi sonrojándose incómodamente arrancándole el paquete y metiéndolo en su mochila para después acomodarse las gafas.

 

-Yo te conté lo de Kaoru así que cuéntame si seré el padrino de lo tuyo con Ayaka -le molestó sonriente.

 

-No tenemos nada -se defendió Yanagi.

 

-Estás enamorado -se rio de él Inui que lo conocía bien, mientras Yanagi trataba de negarlo inútilmente porque en el fondo sabía que desde el principio se preocupaba por Kirihara como no lo hacía por nadie, desde esa vez que jugaron tenis callejero, ese extraño chico de mal carácter se había vuelto… alguien interesante para él.

**Continuará…**

 


	21. Capítulo 19: El caballero y el imitador

**Capítulo 19: El caballero y el imitador**

 

 

-Gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme con la limpieza, Hiroshi kun -sonrió Masaharu mientras barría el aula. Con una escoba en su mano limpiando el otro lado del aula, el mencionado Yagiu Hiroshi le miró mal. Él no se había ofrecido, Masaharu había falsificado una nota a su nombre en la que se ofrecía a ayudar en las tareas de limpieza de ese día, que era el día en que le tocaba a Masaharu. Se había quedado pasmado cuando la profesora lo felicitó frente a todo el salón por ser tan buen chico y no había podido negarse mientras Niou sonreía triunfante.

 

-Eres una rata traidora -gruñó Hiroshi por lo bajo.

 

-Oye, esa no es forma de hablarle a un omega -susurró Masaharu mirando abatido al suelo y con el labio interior temblándole, Hiroshi se sonrojó sintiéndose como una basura por hablarle así al omega de cabello blanco.

 

-Sólo bromeaba, no lo decía en serio -dijo incomodo sonrojándose y acercándose al omega.

 

-¿En realidad piensas tan mal de mí? -preguntó sin levantar la cabeza con la voz estrangulada.

 

¡Oh, cielos, el peliblanco iba a llorar! pensó Hiroshi con pánico mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer.

 

-No no pienso mal de ti, creo que eres travieso, a veces alguien imprudente y… -un suave sollozo le dijo a Hiroshi que no estaba diciendo lo adecuado, puso una mano con suavidad en el hombro del peliblanco-, pero creo también que eres divertido a veces y muy hermoso -dijo y se sobresaltó cuando Masaharu levantó la cabeza sonriendo y sin rastro de lagrimas.

 

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sonriente- Yo también creo que tú eres muy guapo -aseguró envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello del de espejuelos-. No me molestaría nada pasar mi próximo celo contigo -le dijo coquetamente viendo como Hiroshi se ponía tan rojo como un semáforo lo que le arrancó una carcajada profunda echándose hacia atrás-. Eres tan inocente, te sonrojas adorablemente -dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

 

A Hiroshi se le marcó una vena en la frente ahora sonrojándose de rabia al ser burlado por el omega.

 

-Eres de lo peor, Masaharu Niou -dijo tirando la escoba al suelo para no estrangular al omega y saliendo a zancadas del salón importándole poco recibir un regaño después por dejar todo a medias.

 

La risa de Masaharu le acompañó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

 

-Ahhh, Hiro-chan, eres mío sólo que aún no lo sabes -sonrió sentándose sobre uno de los escritorios-. Así que mejor ve acostumbrándote a mi forma de ser, puede que nuestros hijos salgan a mí -se dijo a si mismo Masaharu, había elegido al alfa que quería para sí y como hijo único estaba acostumbrado a tener siempre lo que quería y él quería a Yagyu Hiroshi, así que lo tendría.

 

***

  
  


-¿Por qué esa cara de malas pulgas? -le preguntó Tachibana mientras peloteaba un poco con Hiroshi. Su amigo lo había llamado para un partido callejero y así liberar tenciones.

 

-Te juro que a veces quiero retorcer su cuello entre mis dedos -gruñó Hiroshi pegándole a la pelota de tenis tan fuerte que Tachibana la dejó pasar a su lado sin tratar de ir por ella, Hiroshi no tenía que decirle de quien hablaba, ya se imaginaba de quien era, Masaharu Niou había dejado muy claro que Hiroshi era “de su propiedad” y si alguien trataba de arrebatárselo lo haría picadillo, era el omega más atípico que Tachibana hubiese visto alguna vez.

 

-¿Pero…? -le animó Tachibana a hablar sabiendo que su amigo no lo había dicho todo.

 

-Pero a veces tengo ganas de tirarlos sobre la superficie plana más cercana y follarlo hasta que solo huela a mí…. Me gusta -confesó con un suspiro bajando la raqueta-. Soy un tipo de masoquista ¿verdad? -preguntó desanimado.

 

-En realidad creo que ustedes pegan y se compenetran. Masaharu necesita a alguien serio como tú que le ponga un alto de vez en cuando y tú necesitas a alguien alegre como Masaharu que te saque ese palo de hiero del culo de vez en cuando -opinó Tachibana.

 

-Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo, el omega que te gusta es dulce, bien portado y correcto, el omega que a mí me gusta ha de ser el omega más raro del mundo -suspiró sentándose en la cancha, Tachibana caminó hasta su lado y se sentó junto a él.

 

-¿Quién nos dice que es normal y que no? -le preguntó- Masaharu es diferente, es cierto, pero es divertido, estudiar con tantos omegas ha hecho algo por mí mostrarme que todos los omegas son diferentes a lo que nos imaginábamos, todos son tan distintos como los colores, hay de todas formas y con todos los caracteres imaginables y por imaginar, pero eso es bueno, creo que es mejor que el idea que teníamos… ¿No te parece? -le preguntó Tachibana con una sonrisa paciente.

 

-No tengo idea de qué hacer con él y con sus trastadas. ¿Qué debería hacer? -suspiró Hiroshi.

 

-¿Por qué no empiezas por pedirle salir? Es bastante obvio que te gusta -dijo divertido.

 

-Siento que si lo hago, el ganaría, a amenazado a todos los omegas y advertido a todos los alfas que yo le “pertenezco” si le pido que salgamos… el habrá ganado.

 

-Y si no lo haces…. Alguien más lo hará… y abras perdido a Masaharu.

 

-Es una situación de perder o perder ¿eh?

 

-Sólo que una de las derrotas se escucha más entretenida que la otra ¿no? -le preguntó Tachibana con una sonrisa divertida y Hiroshi también sonrió, sí, eso era verdad, una se escuchaba más divertida que la otra.

 

-Supongo que tienes razón -admitió. Suponía que le pediría a Masaharu salir. Ahora sólo tenía que reunir el valor.

**Continuará…**


	22. Capítulo 20: Mi Pareja de Dobles

** Capítulo 20: Mi Pareja de Dobles **

****

****

  
Oshitari Yushi en realidad no les estaba prestando atención, realmente no lo hacia, mientras miraba su tablet, el no era Yagani que tenia la oreja parada ante todo, ademas si necesitaba saber algo siempre podía preguntarle a este y este le informaría por eso mismo no prestaba atención… no al menos hasta que escucho un nombre que lo hizo olvidarse de su tablet.   
  


 

-Ese omega... Gakuto creo que se llama. Esta en el equipo de Tenis. –habló el alfa.  
  


 

Oshitari no se volvió ni dio señas de estar escuchando a los chicos sentados detrás de el, en el receso hablando. 

 

  
-¿Qué con el?-pregunto el otro chico… un beta supo por el olor.  
  


 

-He escuchado que no tiene padre y su madre es algún tipo de payaso en un circo, una omega caída en desgracia que tuvo un hijo sin un alfa-le contó el alfa. El Beta se removió incomodo en su silla. 

 

  
-Izaha, eso no es asunto tuyo-le dijo como siempre fiel a su naturaleza juiciosa el beta.  
  


 

-Es que no lo ves… a de ser muy fácil que un omega con ese historial ya sabes…-dijo el Alfa sugerentemente.  
  


 

-No creo que sea correcto Izaha, es un omega después de todo, como Alfa tu deber es protegerle.

 

  
-Oh vamos a quien le importa eso, tengo 18 años, quiero follar y un omega fácil es la mejor opción…

 

  
El alfa no dijo nada mas por que en ese momento Oshitari Yushi se levantó pegando con las manos sobre su escritorio.

 

  
-Si sabes lo que te conviene será mejor que te calles. Aun si el no tiene un padre Alfa, tiene todo un equipo de Alfas que lo defienda, y me tiene a mi, si te acercas a alguno de los omegas de MI equipo y sobre todo a MI pareja de dobles… Estas muerto-le aseguro agarrándolo de las solapas de la camisa y acercándolo a el para que le pudiera mirar a los ojos y viera que no mentia.   
  


 

-¿A ti que coños te pasa?-lo empujó el otro alfa.   
  


 

-Nunca te atrevas ni a pronunciar su nombre nuevamente o te romperé los dientes-le gruño Oshitari con los ojos brillantes y se arrojó sobre el otro alfa, pero fue detenido y alzado en el aire por el profesor Hoo Byodoin, el nuevo profesor que se había integrado esa semana.   
  


 

-En mi salón no- Les cortó el profesor controlando a ambos Alfas más jóvenes con facilidad cogiéndolos del cogote. -¿Qué paso?-exigió saber sacudiéndolos como dos peleles a ambos.   
  


 

-Se atrevió a meterse con Gakuto, su sucia boca estaba escupiendo cosas que deberían avergonzar a cualquiera alfa decente. –Aseguró Yushi y al recordarlo trato de volverse a lanzar sobre Izaha pero el profesor volvió a sacudirlo para que se tranquilizara.   
  


 

-¿Qué cosas? –Exigió saber Byodoin quien no era precisamente muy paciente.   
  


 

-Hablaba de aprovecharse del Omega… sobre mi cadáver tan siquiera lo mirará- gritó Yushi.   
  


 

-¿Es tu omega?-pregunto Byodoin ante la rabia del alfa mas joven. Yushi se detuvo y se sonrojó incomodo.

 

  
-Soy su pareja de dobles… jugamos tenis juntos-explicó más calmado.  
  


 

Byodoin enarco una ceja pero asintió, soltándolos a ambos.   
  


 

-Izaha estas castigado, me importa poco lo que crean que pueden o no hacer por ser alfas, son unos mocosos y las reglas son claras si no saben respetar a los omegas están fuera del colegio-les advirtió serio.  
  


 

***  
  


 

En la tarde todo el colegio estaba enterrado de la casi-pelea que el nuevo profesor Byodoin había detenido en la que Oshitari Yushi había defendido el honor de Gakuto Mukahi.   
  
-¿Sabes algo? Se defenderme a mi mismo y luchar mis propias batallas-le dijo Gakuto a su compañero de dobles al detenerse junto a el en el calentamiento para los entrenamientos de la tarde-pero aun así… gracias… fue.. amable de tu parte defenderme-le dijo desviando la mirada. 

 

  
-Eres mi pareja de dobles, es obvio que te defenderé de cualquier alfa gilipollas -aseguro- Así como espero que tu me defiendas de esos peligrosos Omegas que tratan de aprovecharse de mi virtud-dijo con cara falsamente seria arrancando una carcajada del chico acróbata.   
  


 

-Tranquilo Compañero, yo protegeré tu virtud-dijo Gakuto entre rizas pues no había esperado que el alfa saliera con algo así. Yushi lo miro y también sonrío complice y divertido.  
  


 

-Somos amigos… cualquier alfa tendría suerte de que tu siquiera le dieras una mirada, nunca dudes eso, solo por que tu padre fue un idiota-le dijo Yushi poniendose serio.  
  


 

-Lo sé- Le aseguró Yushi- aun si no tuve un padre, tuve una genial madre que me enseñó a darme mi valor, no temas Oshitari-san nunca dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de mi, no soy un omega débil- Le aseguró.

 

  
-Lo sé- asintió el alfa y le tendió su raqueta.- ¿un poco de peloteo?-le preguntó. Gakuto le sonrió y asintió.

 

  
-¿No te parece que antes de hablarme de pelotas deberías invitarme a un café?-le pregunto Gakuto poniendo cara pensativa. Oshitari no pudo reprimir una carcajada.  
  


 

-Vale, café luego de las practicas.  
  


 

-Solo si incluye tarta-le sonsaco el chico de cabellos coloridos.  
  


 

-Y Tarta-asintió el alfa divertido.  
  


 

-Entonces tenemos una cita, ahora a pelotear un rato-asintió corriendo a la cancha y Yushi lo siguió divertido.   
  


 

***  
  


 

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Oni a Kanata y el rubio de lentes se sobresalto mirando al pelirrojo un poco agitado.  
  


 

-Lo siento no te escuche acercarte-le dijo volviendo su atención a los chicos que practicaban.  
  


 

-¿Algo te inquieta? Si necesitas ayuda solo debes decírmelo-le aseguró el entrenador más grande.   
  


 

-Son problemas sin importancia Jujiro-san-le dijo el rubio dandole una sonrisa suave.-Es solo… ¿Conoces al nuevo profesor?-le preguntó luego de un momento de duda.  
  


 

-¿Hoo Byodoin?-Le pregunto Oni, ese era el profesor mas reciente. Kanata asintió- Si lo conosco jugábamos tenis en la secundaria… lo vencí en el campeonato Nacional- le contó. -¿acaso te dijo o hizo algo?-pregunto, Byodoin no parecía ese tipo de persona pero si se había metido con Kanata Irie, Oni lo haría tragarse un par de dientes. 

 

  
-Oh, aun nada… pero lo conozco, sé que va a arruinar mi vida-aseguro Kanato molesto.  
  


 

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Oni que en realidad no estaba entendiendo eso.  
  


 

-Es un metiche, eso es lo que es-aseguró -es mi hermano mayor-le aclaró con un suspiro-y no entiendo que hace aquí, pero algo me dice que pidió este trabajo para vigilarme y eso… me cabrea -confesó. Oni reprimió una sonrisa.

 

  
-Nunca hubiese tenido a mi antiguo rival de Tenis por un hermano celoso.-dijo divertido.  
  


 

-No tienes idea-le aseguró Kanata que era el único hermano omega de Byodoin.  
  


 

-Vamos no puede ser tan malo-bromeó.  
  


 

-Lo es-aseguró Kanata mirándolo con carita de fingido sufrimiento haciendo reír al pelirrojo. -… Espera… ¿Tu venciste a mi hermano en tenis?-pregunto Kanata parpadeando.  
  


 

-Cuando estábamos en la secundaria- asintió- en el torneo nacional alfa.  
  


 

-Dios debes ser buenísimo entonces… yo no soy moco de pavo y jamás he podido ganarle a mi hermano-dijo Kanata impresionado, ambos eran entrenadores pero hasta ahora no habían visto a jugar al otro.

 

  
-Bueno a pasado un tiempo, pero aun lo tengo en mi-dijo refiriéndose al tenis-¿te gustaría que quedáramos un día para jugar?-le preguntó. 

 

  
-¿En serio?-preguntó Kanata con entusiasmo-me encantaría jugar un rato -aseguró.  
  


 

-¿Sábado?-le pregunto el pelirrojo tímidamente... eso era casi… una cita.  
  


 

-Perfecto-asintió el rubio mas bajito con entusiasmo acomodándose los lentes.   
  


 

**Continuara….**


End file.
